Amor sobre hielo
by Motita Witch
Summary: Ella era su mejor amiga y una noche un gran error sucedio el la amaba y ella se dió cuenta muy tarde de sus verdaderos sentimientos por el, tres años después vuelven a verse, ¿esta vez podran estar juntos?. LEMON!
1. El error

Hello! Aquí estoy yo MOTA con mi nuevo ultra súper fic… y bueno el segundo en publicar jejeje pero el primero de CCS, espero que les guste la idea de este fic se me vino cuando veía las olimpiadas de invierno jejeje ya verán porque.

En fin aquí vamos: CCS no es mío es de CLAMP y este fic no tiene otro objetivo más que entretener, los demás personajes si son míos. Que lo disfruten.

Ah si! Este capítulo va dedicado a mi Amiguis linda pochocha! Jajaja aquí tienes tonta!

**AMOR SOBRE HIELO**

**Capitulo uno: El error**

Era de noche y la competencia acababa de finalizar, en el interior de los vestidores de una pista de patinaje una chica de aproximadamente diecisiete años lloraba desconsoladamente como si fuera una niña pequeña, un sollozo tras otros escapaban de boca mientras sus largos cabellos castaños caían sobre su rostro. Frente a ella un joven más o menos su edad gritaba descontrolado toda clase de insultos y maldiciones contra la chica de ojos verdes.

- ¿Acaso eres una idiota? ¿Cómo pudiste fallar al final? ¡El oro era nuestro! ¡Eres una imbécil Sakura! ¡Era nuestra oportunidad!

- Discúlpame Vlad… pero mi tobillo… me duele mucho…- la chica levantó la mirada, sus ojos verdes se encontraban completamente nublados por las constantes lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas

Vladimir, además de ser su compañero en el patinaje artístico era tambien su novio desde hace algunos meses, y lo que más le dolía era que cuando al fin creí haber encontrado de quien enamorarse todo se había venido abajo por una estúpida competencia.

- ¡Eres basura Sakura! Y yo soy demasiado bueno para trabajar con la basura… o pienso perder más tiempo contigo…

Vladimir salió de los vestidores como alma que lleva el diablo, enfurecido casi derribando a otro chico que en esos momentos entraba a los vestidores.

Su cabello era castaño oscuro y levemente alborotado, sus ojos ambarinos y con cuerpo atlético, la miró preocupado y rápidamente se acercó hasta ella sentándose a su lado.

- Sakura ¿estas bien? ¿Qué paso?

La chica levantó la mirada y sin decir nada se lanzó a sus brazos quien la recibió entre ellos arrullándola como a una niña pequeña.

- Shaoran… no fue mi intención… - explicaba ella entre sollozos abrazándose a él – mi pie… aún duele… no pude mantener el equilibrio… trate… en serio que trate

- ¿pero de que hablas Sakura? – estuviste hermosa, la culpa la tiene ese idiota de Vlad, eres demasiado buena para él

Sakura lo miró a los ojos, Shaoran siempre estaba allí para darle ánimos, no en vano era su mejor amigo, pero últimamente habían estado juntos muy poco tiempo, todo por aquella chica, Colette.

Colette patinaba también, pero era una federada rusa en Inglaterra y desde que Shaoran y ella se conocieron habían comenzado salir y casi no le prestaba atención, lo extraña.

- Vamos, te llevare a casa

- Si claro a casa ¡Tonto! – ambos eran federados, por lo tato vivían en el mismo condominio, e el alberge de atletas extranjeros acogidos en Londres.

Caminaron hasta el alberge, des pues de todo quedaba no muy lejos de la pista, allí Shaoran acompaño a Sakura hasta su apartamento.

- Gracias Shaoran y… disculpa lo de hace rato es solo que… ¿por que todo tiene que ser tan… así?

- No lo sé

- ¡Oh Shaoran! ¡No sé que haría sin ti!

Sakura lo abrazó sonriendo. ¡Dios! ¡Como lo extrañaba, Lo había conocido tres años atrás, ahora a sus diecisiete años ambos dependían el uno del otro.

Luego de unos segundos ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, sus miradas expresaban muchas cosas, aunque la verdad cosas diferentes, con un cierto deje de temor Shaoran acercó poco a poco sus labios a los de ella hasta que logró unirlos.

Era un beso suave, lento, poco a poco Sakura fue subiendo sus manos hasta entrelazarlas tras el cuello él. En ese momento el se separó y la miró dudando.

- Sakura… espera…

Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza y atrajo sus labios con desesperación, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba. Shaoran la besó con mayor intensidad, con hambre, con pasión, con deseo retenido por mucho tiempo.

Sin separarse ni un segundo, Sakura lo hizo entrar al apartamento cerrando la puesta tras de si y sin perder mas el tiempo lo guió hasta su habitación, dejando su ropa por todo el suelo del hogar de la joven castaña.

Se dejaron caer en la cama, Shaoran se detuvo observándola, admirando su desnudez, acariciando suavemente con las yemas de los dedos sus senos, apretándolos, lamiéndolos, besando, mordiendo.

Sakura se arqueaba bajo el emitiendo roncos e in entendibles gemidos, cerrando sus puños sobre la sabana de la cama.

Shaoran la besaba enloquecido, arrasaba sus labios e introducía su lengua buscando la de la chica mientras respiraba con una agitación exagerada.

Justo en ese momento Sakura pudo apreciar la dura excitación de Shaoran volver a la vida, justo sobre su vientre. Gimió al sentirlo… era un poco doloroso sentir esa dureza oprimiéndola, pero a la vez era extremadamente sensual.

Sus respiraciones eran más jadeos que otra cosa, justo en ese momento Shaoran se detuvo agitado, no podía continuar, recién recordaba algo, Sakura era su mejor amiga y por lo tanto sabía todo sobre ella, entre ellos no existía ningún secreto, por lo tanto el sabía que ella nunca había hecho el amor con nadie. Tragó en seco y la miró a los ojos, Sakura sonrió sonrojada dándole ánimos con la mirada e invitándolo a seguir, acerco sus manos a su rostro y lo atrajo hasta ella en señal de aprobación.

Ambos respiraban ruidosamente y sin control, concientes de que la sed que tenían el uno del otro no se saciaría hasta llegar al final. Entonces, supo que ella lo deseaba tanto como él... y lo hizo.

**oOoOoOo**

Sakura se despertó con sus brazos sobre sus senos, ya era de día. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué había hecho? Con cuidado de no despertarlo se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Temblando, con un dolor extraño en su cuerpo y confundida abrió la llave de la regadera sintiendo el agua caliente cayendo sobre ella. Por un momento deseo que aquello hubiese sido un sueño nada más, pero no, no lo era, era realidad, la horrible, cruel y dura realidad.

- Soy una estupida…

Pensó mientras levantaba su rostro. Shaoran era su mejor amigo, este había sido el peor error de toda su vida y sabía cual era el precio que pagaría. En el momento todo había sido muy fácil, demasiado bueno para parecer lo que era, no había pensado en las consecuencias de lo que su tonta depresión y arrebato hormonal podría producir la noche anterior, la idea de perder la virginidad con su mejor amigo no le había parecido tan mala e ese momento y creyó que podría salir limpia de eso. Graso error. Aunque Shaoran había sido lo más dulce y paciente que cualquiera podría desear y su forma de… ¡ALTO!

- ¡Shaoran es mi mejor amigo! – pensó mientras negaba rápidamente con la cabeza

Ahora probablemente su amistad se había ido a su ruina, aunque por ella no había problema podría olvidarlo solo faltaba la reacción de él.

Salió de la regadera colocándose la bata de baño y recogió sus cabellos en una coleta alta, se encaminó de nuevo a la habitación tratando de evitar mirarlo, saldría de allí sin decirle nada, no podía enfrenarlo ahora.

Se vistió a toda prisa, tenía clases casi todo ese día lo cual era la excusa perfecta para desaparecerse hasta la tarde, pero mientras tomaba su reloj de pulsera de la mesa de noche él había despertado tomándola de una mano y luego por la cintura y la hizo caer sobre él.

- ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó sonriéndole de un modo que ella no podría descifrar

- Tengo clase – dijo ella tratando de levantarse infructuosamente y evitando su mirada

No, no irás, te quedaras aquí conmigo, nos tomaremos el día libre – los brazos de Shaoran la retenían rodeándola por la cintura

- Tengo que ir Shaoran – Sakura se liberó con sutileza logrando ponerse de pie

- vamos nunca faltas a clases, una vez no hará daño

- No puedo, en serio… es tarde

Sakura se colocó los zapatos y caminó hasta la puerta mientras él la miraba confundido ¡Dios! ¡Esto era tan difícil!

- Hasta luego – dijo ella tratando de sonreírle y a punto de salir

- ¿Qué? – Shaoran esta cada vez más confundido, era extraño pero juraría que Sakura parecía… ¿arrepentida? - ¿es por Colette?

Sakura lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

- No, claro que no es eso

- No te preocupes… se lo diré…

- ¡No! – Se sobresaltó ella, no podía decírselo, no podía arruinar la relación de su mejor amigo con aquella despampanante y tonta rusa – mejor no le digas nada… hablaremos luego…

Sakura salió tan pronto como pudo del apartamento sin quedarse a escuchar una respuesta por parte de Shaoran. Ya afuera, llegando a la academia escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga llamándola tras de ella y volteó esperándola.

Una chica de largos cabellos oscuros y brillantes ojos amatistas se acercaba a ella corriendo.

- Hola Sakura - saludó su amiga mientras comenzaba a caminar a su lado - ¿pasa algo? parecería que viste un fantasma

- Ni que lo digas Tomoyo – suspiró ella mirado con u deje de vergüenza y tristeza a su amiga

- Oye amiga… ¿tendrá que ver esto con Shaoran semidesnudo en nuestro a apartamento? - si, Tomoyo compartía apartamento con Sakura - ¿cierto?

- Si…

- ¿Sabes que soy curiosa no?

- si…

- ¿y? ¿Qué paso?

- Bueno… mira… ¿recuerdas cuando besaste a aquel chico americano para que no regresara a su casa aquel verano por miedo a perderlo?

- mmm … ¿si?

- Bueno, digamos que yo tenía MUCHO miedo de perder a Shaoran…

Tomoyo miró confundida a Sakura y la obligó a sentarse con ella en una banca del campus de la academia.

- Pero… Sakura… ¿él como lo tomó? – preguntó la amatista observando a su amiga- porque… no es nada serio… ¿o si?

- ¡Claro que no!... mira todo comenzó cuando le presente a Cosette...

- Colette – aclaró Tomoyo

- ay, ella y le dije que la invitara a salir - Sakura estaba nerviosa, asustada - y el lo hizo y comenzaron a salir pero ya o salía conmigo… yo solo quería salir con él como antes… ya ni siquiera me importaba Vlad

- Estabas celosa de Colette

- Si, pero celos de amiga y yo…anoche… una cosa llevó a otra y… no sé… - Sakura se cubrió el rostro desesperada - ¡Fue un gigantesco error! ¡Enorme! ¡Enorme gran súper error! Somos amigos… grandes amigos…

- ¿y? – Preguntó Tomoyo obligando a Sakura a mirarla - ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

¡No lo sé! El toma este tipo de cosas muy en serio y lo último que quiero hacer es lastimarlo…

**Mientras en otro lugar…**

- ¡eres un estúpido Shaoran!

Gritó la rusa antes de soltar una estruendosa bofetada contra la mejilla del ambarino… ¿Qué mas daba? De lo merecía.

Esa noche Sakura y Shaoran acordaron encontrarse en el parque de la academia pero antes de eso Shaoran necesitaba el consejo de una chica… de la única chica a la que podía acudir en este momento a falta de Sakura.

- ¿Y si estoy enamorado de ella? - preguntó el a la chica de oscuros cabellos y ojos cobrizos

- ¿lo estas? – preguntó la chica mirándolo expectante

- no se Meilin… talvez…

La chica resopló, Shaoran era su primo, pero más que eso su hermano, también estaba federada en Londres pero por gimnasia, siempre acudía a ella en momentos así.

- ¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa Shaoran? – preguntó ella molesta

- No lo sé… solo… no quiero que las cosas se estropeen…

- Despierta primo, las cosas ya se estropearon, pero si quieres mi consejo me halagas pero mira… yo no sé que desee Sakura, ella es mi amiga también y la quiero mucho pero tenemos que admitir que su visión de las relaciones es extraña… y por como dices que actuó… talvez ella no quiera…

- ¡Lo sé! Pero si finjo que no pasó nada me estaré mintiendo a mi mismo además de a ella y si le digo lo que siento ella huirá - Shaoran suspiró y Meilin asintió – lo sé, ella es así, la conozco mejor que nadie y no quiero que eso suceda…

**oOoOoOo**

Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas del lugar, el silencio era tal que mataba, esto era horrible, alguien tenía que decir algo ¡rápido! Si eso no era la muerte se le debía parecer demasiado.

- ¿te incomoda esto? – preguntó ella rompiendo el hielo

-¡Dios si! – afirmó el aliviado mirándola

- Bien… pues tenemos que hablar de esto

- estoy de acuerdo…

- Bien es solo que siento que las cosas se pueden arruinar entre nosotros si le damos importancia a lo que sucedió anoche y no quiero que eso pase…

- Tampoco yo… - trató de fingir él

- Por que estamos muy bien juntos, como amigos, para que eso suceda – dijo ella, casi había memorizado todo lo que tenía que decir

- Fue un error – dijo él

- ¡Si! Eso fue - dijo ella más relajada y soltando una risita nerviosa – solo nos dejamos llevar por el momento… ya sabes

- Si claro…

- anoche fue muy especial para mí por que fuiste tu y tu eres muye especial para mi - dijo sonriendo ella – eres mi mejor amigo

Shaoran atinó en fingir una sonrisa muy convincente, segundos antes, luego de hablar cerca de dos horas con Meilin había decidido decirle que la amaba y no permitirle huir pero al ver la negativa de ella ante la situación se había dado cuenta de que no habían esperanzas.

- Bien, ¿Qué dices? ¿vamos a comer? – preguntó ella tomándolo del brazo mientras comenzaban a caminar

Shaoran río irónicamente para sus adentros y sonriendo negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo tengo que estudiar - mintió separándose de ella

- ah… entonces será otro día, me alegro de que estemos bien - dijo sonriente – oye…¿no le dijiste nada a Colette o si?

- No claro que no – mintió de nuevo

- Bien, es mejor así – suspiró ella - hasta luego

Y desapareció corriendo y esta vez se fue sin volver, sin voltear ni nada. La chica a la que recién había descubierto que amaba se iba mientras él lo único que podía hacer era ocultar su amor y alejarse de ella.

**oOoOoOo**

El año lectivo había terminado, había pasado dos meses desde el día en el que habían hablado y faltaban apenas horas para que fuera a casa de su abuelo en Italia. Sakura había tratado por todos los medios de hablar con Shaoran pero todo había sido inútil, esa tarde, resignada, había ido por última vez a patinar para relajarse y allí lo encontró.

- Shaoran... ¿Dónde has estado? – pregunto entrando a la pista

- Hola- dijo él deteniéndose en el centro de la pista

- ¿Dónde has estado? – volvió a preguntar

- estudiando… entrenando…. Ya sabes…

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien ¿y tu? – le dolía tratarla así pero no podía ser de otra forma

Bien, terminé de empacar y me voy a Italia esta noche…

- Que bien, debes estar emocionada…

- ¿Quieres ir a caminar? ¿A comer quizás? - Sakura estaba desesperada por saber que pasaba, no podía vivir sin su amigo incondicional y dos meses sin él era demasiado

- No puedo, aún no termino de empacar… talvez después… - dijo él saliendo de la pista

- Pero me iré… es decir… la federación de Italia me pidió por un año… supongo que no has tenido tiempo replanear mi fiesta de despedida…

- Vaya, yo me voy de vacaciones a China mañana… luego aquí estaré…

- ¿Quieres ir a celebrara el fin de clases? - necesitaba salir con el ¡Ya! ¿Por qué diablos se hacía tanto de rogar?

- No… tengo que empacar…así que…

- Ah… - Sakura suspiró triste, talvez era mejor dejar todo así – esta bien, nos veremos luego…

Shaoran había terminado de ponerse los zapatos y ya se disponía a irse cuando ella reaccionó.

- ¿Qué rayos pasa Shaoran? – Grito Sakura y el volteó a verla

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido

- ¿Que rayos nos pasa? ¿Qué es esto? ¿ESTO?

- No lo sé…

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Sakura acercándose a él – por que hablé con Colette y me dijo que cortaste con ella ¿se trata de eso no? Por que creí haberte dicho que no le dijeras nada…

- Lo sé…

- ¡Deja de decir Lo sé! ¿Es eso o no? ¿Estas molesto por eso? ¿Que pasa?

- No lo sé Sakura, las cosas simplemente son diferentes…

- Shaoran pensé que dijimos que todo había sido un error, que haber tenido sexo había sido un enorme error y que todo sería igual de nuevo - Sakura estaba desesperada tenía que hacerlo reaccionar

- Sakura ¿Por qué fue un error? - Shaoran se acercó enfrentándola, sus ojos brillaban como el mismísimo fuego y ella pudo jurara que estaba molesto, se congeló, entonces era cierto lo que Mei y Tomoyo tanto decían, él estaba enamorado de ella - ¿tu y yo? ¿Por que fue un error? ¿Por qué te asustan las relaciones? ¿O por que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti?

- ¡No! Shaoran…. Tu besaste y yo respondí… de haber sabido que nuestra amistad se arruinaría no lo habría hecho… si pudiera regresar el tiempo yo…

- ¡Hazlo! – La vos de Shaoran sonaba molesta y ella se asustó, nunca se había molestado con ella – ¡olvídalo! Encierra el recuerdo de lo nuestro junto con tus demás relaciones y olvídalo…

- ¿Por qué haces esto? - Sakura estaba triste, lo había perdido estaba segura, el esfuerzo por retenerlo solo lo había hecho alejarse de ella, deseaba llorar pero no podía, no podía dejar que la viera llorara, el odiaba verla llorar

- Mira, esa noche fue tan sorprendente para mí como para ti – comenzó a decir molesto – pero sentí cosas que nunca había sentido, después de que te dormiste me quedé contemplándote y tuve una visión de lo que sería si estuviéramos junto y no me pareció mala idea y me sentí vivo Sakura… sentí que ya no tenía que buscar la felicidad por que ya la tenía…. Y ahora nada me hiere más que tu reacción…

- Shaoran yo…

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que vengamos a la pista y finjamos que nada pasó? ¿Qué no sientes? - la miró esperando respuesta

- Lo lamento no sé que decir… -era la verdad

- No tiene que decir nada… - Shaoran levantó sus cosas – diviértete en Italia… adiós…

Y se fue y no lo vio más, Sakura sentía que su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos. Viajó a Italia con Tomoyo y cuando volvió un año después el ya no estaba, se había quedado en China.

Un día Meilin recibió una llamada de él y cuando Sakura le preguntó sobre su estado la respuesta de Meilin no pudo ser más clara.

- esta enamorado de alguien que no lo ama amiga ¿Cómo crees que está?

Fue cuando se dio cuenta del verdadero error, el verdadero error no era haber arruinado su amistad, el verdadero error había sido no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos en ese momento de no haberle abierto el corazón como algo más que un amigo a ese chico que ahora descubría amaba con todo su corazón. Pero no lo volvería a ver, no se permitiría herirlo de nuevo, y fue cuando decidió ya no amar, no creer en el amor, al menos no amar a nadie más.

CONTINUARA….

Bien no me maten, se que es algo trágico pero solo es el primer capítulo, les prometo que no todo será así de triste. Espero sus reviews a para tener ánimos de seguir escribiendo. Nos vemos luego y gracias por leer mi fic Byee!


	2. Tres años después

Hola! Ya volví y estoy superfeliz por los reviews que me han llegado, más que algunos son de personas muy queridas para mi bueno aquí vamos con los agradecimientos:

**Evangelina Kinomoto**: Oye muchas gracias y si yo se que Sakura estaba medio descerebrada para hacer eso pero tranquila ya todo se arreglara… creo n.n'''

**Selenne Kiev** : Amiguis! - gracias en serio, me alegra que te haya gustado estaba dedicado especialmente para ti y nadie más - y lo del novio? Hay amiguis yo estoy igual no hay bronca xD

**Ashanti**: gracias por los ánimos! No claro que nunca lo dejaría como una obra incompleta así que sigue leyendo los demás caps si?

**Alucard**: Gracias Guillo y más aun por leerlo te Quero . 

**Princess of Darkness**: muchas muchas gracias en serio ama - me alegra que le guste y espero que lo siga leyendo xD

**Eriku**: me alegra que pienses que es diferente en realidad esa era la idea, gracias por leerlo espero que sigas así

**riza-trisha**: Arigato! Jajaja en serio muchas gracias, me halaga mucho que me pongas en alerta y en favorito en serio, te prometo no tardar mucho al actualizar la próxima vez.

Bueno listo ahora aquí vamos con el capitulo dos, espero les guste mucho mucho bye a todos!

En fin aquí vamos: CCS no es mío es de CLAMP y este fic no tiene otro objetivo más que entretener, los demás personajes si son míos. Que lo disfruten.

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi gatito a quien ya casi nunca veo T.T te extraño mucho Carlos! xoxo

**AMOR SOBRE HIELO**

**Capitulo dos: Tres años después**

Se despertó de pronto por la mañana. Al abrir los ojos vio que aún estaba un poco oscuro, encendió la lámpara sobre su mesa de noche y notó que a su alrededor todo estaba inmóvil: trofeos, afiches, libros, muñecas…. Todos estaban allí, observándola aun bajo las sabanas de la noche (NA: que poética ja xD), sus únicos compañeros cada amanecer.

Miró por mucho rato el techo de su habitación, había algo que la mantenía perturbada últimamente pero aún no lograba descubrir que era ese algo.

Se puso de pié y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, debía darse prisa o llegaría tarde una vez más a la practica.

¿Practica de que?

De patinaje, por supuesto, patinaje artístico sobre hielo para ser exactos, nunca había dejado de practicarlo ni pensaba en hacerlo y ahora gracias a todos estos años de esfuerzo se estaba convirtiendo en toda una profesional.

Luego de darse un baño caliente se dirigió a la cocina por su desayuno, a pesar de ya no vivir en la federación aún compartía un pequeño y lujoso apartamento con su prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo, sopor que lo necesitaran, sino por que simplemente Sakura no soportaba la idea de vivir sola. Esa mañana Tomoyo no se encontraba en el apartamento, de seguro estaría entrenando gimnasia o había pasado la noche en casa de su novio. Sakura no tenía ningún problema con eso, si eso hacía feliz a Tomoyo todo estaba perfecto.

Luego de tomar el desayuno Sakura se dirigió a su computadora, aún tenía tiempo de conversar vía online con su novio Cedric, quien por cierto era además su entrenador.

El verano anterior había iniciado una relación con él y sí, estaba más que consiente de lo poco ética y difícil que podía resultar dicha relación, pero la verdad no le importaba mucho eso.

Ahora estaba en vacaciones de invierno y recién el día anterior había presentado su último examen de ese semestre, estudiaba relaciones internacionales al igual que Tomoyo.

Se sentó frente a su laptop, y allí estaba él, Cedric, en línea, él se encontraba en Japón, la tierra natal de Sakura en donde se realizaría la competencia en la que Sakura haría su gran debut como solista.

- ¡Rayos! ¡Tu belleza Duele! – exclamó él al verla por la Web cam, pero el no mentía en absoluto, Sakura seguía poseyendo aquel largo cabello castaño que se tornaba rubio con algunos destellos de sol, su bien torneada y delicada figura y ese par de ojos que brillaban como esmeralda.

Sakura sonrió, algunas veces, cuando Cedric hablaba, se deslizaban las palabras de tal modo que podía hacerla creer que era la única mujer sobre la faz de la tierra para él.

- Basta Cedric – tecleó ella sonriendo – eres un exagerado

- Claro que no, y lo sabes, solo digo la verdad ¿has practicado?

- aún no, me reuniré con Erial en una hora más o menos

- Más vale que te prepares… tu debut en en solo dos semanas

Como entrenador y coreográfo Cedric era el mejor, inteligente, maduro, guapo y de buena posición social, pero le faltaban y sobraban cosas para que ella llegara a enamorarse loca y apasionadamente de él, lo quería, claro que sí, pero no lo amaba.

Sakura aún buscaba ese amor desenfrenado de sus novelas romanticas, donde el desero ardiente lucha por superar todas las barreras y tras grandes aventuras y contratiempos, los enamorados funden sus vidas en un beso carnal de terremoto. Ella era así: terriblemente contradictoria, liberal y romántica (N/A: y yo tambien xD)

Luego de eso, Cedric no había dicho nada más que tuviera importancia y a su ausencia ella decidió ir a la pista pero fue una llamada telefonica inesperada lo que la detuvo unos momento más. Era su abuelo, desde la casa de invierno en a las afueras de la ciudad, allí mismo, en Inglaterra.

- Hola abuelo - saludó ella sonriendo

- Sakura, hija ¿Cómo estas? – la voz de su abuelo era dulce y firme

- Muy bien abuelo - Dijo ella sonriendo, le encantaba hablar con él, la hacía sentir segura, acompañada, luego de muerte de sus padres cuando ella solamente tenía ocho años de edad y la separación de su hermano por sus estudios en Italia ella había viajado desde Japón para vivir con su abuelo.

- ¿Vendrás para las fiestas? – preguntó él

- Si abuelo, pero solo desde nochebuena hasta año nuevo… - dijo ella con pesar, la casa de invierno traía demasiados recuerdos para ella como para pasar mucho tiempo allí – luego debo partir a Japón

- Esperaba que vinieras mañana hija, recuerda que no te veré por casi dos meses

Sakura suspiró ¿Cómo negarle algo a aquel hombre que era como su padre?

- No lo sé abuelo, déjame llamarte mañana por la mañana ¿si? – suspiró ella

- Esta bien Sakura, hasta luego

- adiós abuelo

Y colgó el auricular del teléfono, se dirigió al auto y tomo camino hacia la pista, pero había tantas cosas en que pensar que decidió tomar el camino más largo. Por un lado estaba la competencia, su abuelo y por el otro su compromiso.

Si, compromiso, a pesar de su corta edad y de haber conocido muy pocos chicos desde su regreso de Italia había decidido sentar cabeza y por primera vez en su vida tener una relación fija que no terminara tan horrible como las anteriores. La habían pretendido muchos chicos, pero nunca había llegado a nada serio con ellos, por que la verdad después de aquel que fue el primero en su vida, ningún chico acababa de llenarla, ni siquiera Cedric, aunque era el que más se le acercaba. Pero a pesar de eso, le enorgullecía y le hacía sentir muy segura su compromiso.

A veces creía que era su culpa no haber encontrado a alguien más, talvez por no haber madurado o por que seguía siendo aquella chica del siglo pasado inclinada por amores de cuentos de hadas.

Quería a Cedric, pero pesar de eso no podía entregarse por completo a él. Cedric era un hombre muy apasionado aunque ella no tenía la capacidad para juzgarlo al respecto.

Alguna vez la idea de la sexualidad le había parecido en serio fascinante pero lo suficientemente fundamental para ponerla en práctica con su prometido, al menos mientras no fuera necesario, no sabía si era por su falta de experiencia o por que no había olvidado a _aquel chico_.

Dicen que el tiempo todo lo cura y hace olvidar, Bueno, para Sakura, la persona que había dicho eso era por que a él o ella así le pasaba pero su caso era especial, o talvez ella era especial, el tiempo ni la había curado ni la había hecho olvidar nada, al contrario, el tiempo solo la hacía añorar más su presencia día con día.

Llegó temprano a la práctica, Eriol recién llegaba, casi al mismo tiempo que ella. Sakura salió de su auto a su encuentro pero él no venía solo, su amiga la chica de ojos amatistas descendía en compañía de él. Sakura rió negando con la cabeza mientras abraza a su mejor amiga.

- ¡Tonta! ¡No dijiste que no llegarías a dormir! Me preocupaste Tomoyo…

- Lo siento amiga – Tomoyo se separo de ella para permitir que Erial saludara a su amiga - todo fue culpa de Erial…

- ¿Qué puedo decir? – dijo sonriéndole el apuesto chico ojiazul – me da miedo dormir solo

SI, Tomoyo y Erial eran novios y solo con verlos juntos se podía notar el gran amor que había entre ellos. A Erial lo habían conocido en su regreso de Italia y la química en la pista con Sakura había sido casi tan instantánea cono la química amorosa entre él y la amatista.

Los tres entraron a la pista y luego del calentamiento necesario comenzaron a practicar mientras Tomoyo se limitaba a verlos solamente. Eriol era profesional desde dos años atrás y acompañaría a Sakura en su debut en pareja pero luego de eso sería turno de ella brillar por si misma.

Antes de comenzar la práctica individual de Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol necesitaban hablar algo con su amiga.

- ¿Ya le dijiste a Cedric? - Preguntó Tomoyo entrando a la pista un momento, ella patinaba pero solamente era un Hobbie

- No… no se como hacerlo… dijo Sakura impaciente

- ¿No sabes? – preguntó Eriol riendo – mira ¿que tal así? – el ojiazul se aclaró la garganta mientras imitando el tono de Sakura comenzaba a hablar – Cedric, lo siento pero en realidad no soy virgen, lo que sucede es que eres tan poca cosa que no creo que seas lo suficientemente bueno para mi y además de eso…

- ¡Basta! – Lo interrumpió Tomoyo reprendiéndolo con la mirada - amiga, Cedric tiene que saberlo antes de la boda

Sakura miró a su amiga confundida mientras Eriol no paraba de reír, él simplemente no soportaba a Cedric aunque Sakura aún no conocía la razón.

- No sé… no deseo hablar de eso ahora… - dijo Sakura suspirando

- Bien – dijo Eriol observando a Sakura - entonces deja de parlotear y demuéstranos que no solo eres una cara bonita

Sakura sonrió y comenzó a patinar cada vez aumentando la velocidad más y más, Eriol y Tomoyo la miraban expectantes, sabían lo que ella trataría de hacer. Sakura sonreía, talvez… esta vez si solo confiaba un poco más lograría hacerlo y saltó, un giro, dos y… una caída sobre el hielo.

- ¡Maldición! – grito enfurecida

-¡Sakura! – exclamó Tomoyo mientras se acercaba junto con Eriol a la chica de ojos esmeraldas

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó el ojiazul mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella

- Nunca podré hacerlo de nuevo – dijo con mezcla de frustración y tristeza - ¿Qué me pasó?

- eso nos preguntamos todos – dijo él mientras junto con Tomoyo la ayudaban a ponerse de pie, con anterioridad, semanas antes, Sakura podía hacer triples con toda facilidad, todo tipo de saltos complicados pero ahora ya no, era como si algo se lo evitara.

Dos horas luego de practicar el mismo salto, caída tras caída, Eriol y Tomoyo se retiraron por petición de la castaña.

Con lagrimas en los ojos y observando la soledad de la pista se visualizó con los ojos cerrados haciendo aquel salto que en algún tiempo fue tan sencillo APRA ella, la pista ahora era de ella, solo de ella, había algo en eso que la hacía relajarse por completo, perder el miedo y entonces, pensaba en él.

Habían pasado su adolescencia con él, hasta aquel día, en el que por un error sus lazos se habían roto y cuando por fin se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él ya era demasiado tarde, él se había ido, lejos, para nunca más volver.

Así, pensando él, imaginándolo a su lado lo intentó de nuevo, logrando un triple perfecto como meses atrás lo había hecho. Callo limpiamente y se quedó así inmóvil mirando el hielo.

De pronto unos aplausos se comenzaron a escuchar tras ella quien furiosa reclamó.

- La pista esta reservada por media hora más ¿acaso no sabe leer? – y se dio la vuelta abriendo sus ojos de manera exagerada. Una bola de lava incandescente subió desde su estómago hasta su rostro. Por un momento se sintió desfallecer pero se obligó a permanecer de pié.

¡Por Dios! ¡Esto no podía ser cierto!

- Vaya Sakura, tu recelo por la pista no cambia – dijo el dueño de la voz entrando a la pista – y vaya que has mejorado

Desaparecer. Morir y que la tierra la tragara, eso quería, había esperado por demasiado tiempo para volverlo a ver pero en realidad no tenía esperanzas, no estaba preparada y ahora no sabía como reaccionar.

- Sha... Shaoran...

Él sonrió deslizándose por el hielo hasta quedar frente a ella y con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos, ¡Era él! ¡Por todos los santos era él!

- Si soy yo Sakura ¿Qué? ¿Ya no me reconoces?

Sakura tragó en seco, debía estar tan roja como un tomate pues toda su cara le ardía, se sentía débil y afiebrada, pero ¿cómo no estarlo? ¡Él había vuelto!

No podía moverse, incluso se le dificultaba respirar. Luego de tanto tiempo él había vuelto. Estaba allí, frente a ella y le sonreía, se veía igual o más apuesto (N/A: como si eso fuera posible xD) que tres años atrás, con su alborotado cabello castaño oscuro y ojos que brillaban como el ámbar. Sakura arrugó el entrecejo, no, esto no podía ser real, de seguro tenía fiebre y estaba delirando.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Quieres que salga de **_tu_** pista?

Shaoran se encargó de enfatizar la palabra "Tú" y ella sabía porqué lo hacía, era prácticamente lo mismo que aquella vez cuando se conocieron, siete años atrás.

**oOo Flashback oOo**

La niña de cabellos castaños hacía todo tipo de piruetas a lo largo y ancho de la pista de hielo, se encontraba ella sola, completamente concentrada en su labor, con rostro impasible.

De repente un chico entró a la pista y paso a toda velocidad a su lado atentando con el equilibrio de la ojiverde y dándole solamente el tiempo necesario para apartarse del camino de él.

- ¡Oye! ¡Esta es mi pista! ¡Sal de ella idiota!

Pero el chico no obedeció, siguió patinando hasta que ella con toda velocidad y fuerza se lanzó sobre él derribándolo en el hielo.

- ¿No escuchaste? ¡Sal de mi pista!

El chico parpadeó mirándola y luego le sonrió, quitándose los audífonos de sus orejas.

- Lo siento – le mostró con una mano los diminutos audífonos – volumen alto, soy Shaoran ¿y tu?

- Sakura - dijo ella poniéndose de pie levemente apenada pero aún molesta

- Lindos ojos Sakura - dijo el chico sonriendo

Sakura sonrió sonrojada y lo ayudo a levantarse, él la invitó a un helado y ya nunca se separaron.

oOo Fin Flashback oOo 

Shaoran se acercó a ella un poco más y sacando las manos de sus bolsillos le extendió los brazos.

- ¿No me vas a saludar?

Sakura tragó en seco y se acercó a él apenas rozando con sus labios la mejilla derecha de él, él sonrió aún más ¡Por Dios! Sakura sintió agonizar al ver su sonrisa de nuevo pero se obligó a no ceder ante él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Shaoran?

- Tengo un partido esta temporada y supe que si venía a la pista te encontraría y necesitaba saber como se encontraba mi mejor amiga

¿Mejor amiga? ¿MEJOR AMIGA? Esto tenía que ser una broma, se tenía que estar burlando de ella ¿No se habían visto en años y él aún la consideraba su mejor amiga? ¿Después del encuentro hormonal de tres años atrás?

Sakura rió levemente mientras se deslizaba por el hielo hasta las gradas. Shaoran la siguió y se sentó a su lado observándola.

Sakura levantó la mirada y atinó en sonreírle, pues a pesar de todo, Sakura deseaba que todo fuera igual que antes, tenerlo como amigo antes de no tenerlo.

- ¿Desde cuando estas comprometida?

Sakura arrugó el entrecejo mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda, su compromiso solamente era conocido por sus amigos, su abuelo y Cedric claro estás, por lo tanto alguno ellos tenía que habérselo dicho a Shaoran.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – preguntó ella mirándolo

- Tu dedo – dijo él divertido señalando la mano de ella

Sakura miró su mano y rió con él levantando la mirada, pero por dentro deseaba hacer desaparecer ese estúpido anillo.

- Dos semanas... – dijo ella dejando de reír

- Bueno felicidades - Shaoran la estrechó contra ella quien no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y sentir de nuevo su calor

Sin poder resistirse, Sakura se abrazó a él con fuerza y él apretó más el abrazo mientras acariciaba el ondulado cabello de la chica.

- Te extrañé tanto Shaoran

- Yo también a ti tonta

Luego de unos segundos Sakura soltó el abrazo y lo miró, talvez lo mejor sería volver a la normalidad, dejar todo así, recuperar al mejor amigo y olvidar el amor perdido.

No había cambiado, solo era un poco más fornido, pero seguía con su cabello oscuro alborotado y aquella sonrisa que podía derretir a cualquier chica.

- mi debut como profesional será pronto – le dijo mientras él la escuchaba atento – voy a ir a las olimpiadas en Japón

- ¡Maravilloso Sakura! ¡Si lo haces como ahora de seguro te llevas el oro! – dijo poniéndose de pié - ¡Vamos te invito a comer!

Ella aceptó encantada y salieron de allí, era cerca del medio día y se dirigieron a una pequeña cafetería que frecuentaban en sus tiempos de federación y entre risas comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que había sido de ellos en esos años.

- ¿estuviste en la India? ¡No lo puedo creer! – exclamó él mientras bebía un trago de té, llevaban cerca de dos horas en aquella cafetería.

- Fue maravilloso, no te imaginas cuanto, pero solo estuve dos semanas, Cedric no quería que estuviera sola mucho tiempo.

- Con que Cedric ¿eh?- preguntó en tono inquisitivo - ¿Ese es tu afortunado prometido?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, por primera vez, desde su compromiso le avergonzaba hablar de ello.

- ¡Pero Sakura! ¿Tú? ¿Casada? Eso si que es extraño

- algún día tenía que sentar cabeza Shaoran... –explicó ella tratando de sonar elemental – y pues bueno, no sé, conocí a Cedric y una cosa llevó a otra... pero basta de hablar de mí ¿Qué contigo? ¿Alguna novia tal vez?

No podía evitar preguntarlo, necesitaba saberlo, su vida dependía de ello, necesitaba saber si había alguien en su vida. Lo miró anhelante y él soltó un leve suspiro antes de terminar su té.

- Bueno no hay novias, pero si estoy enamorado de una persona

Sakura se quedó estupefacta fingiendo una risa que más parecía una mueca ¿Enamorado, ella supuso que seria una chica de su país que también estaría enamorada de él, Shaoran parecía decir esto con un extraño fervor.

- ¿Y ella de ti?

Shaoran soltó una pequeña risa mientras ella trataba de fingir aún una sonrisa.

- No lo sé la verdad, no se lo he dicho, pero ¿sabes? No importa

- Ah, ya veo - Sakura sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, tenía celos, celos asesinos de aquella chica - ¿cómo es la chica de la que está enamorado?

- Preciosa – dijo sonriendo, su boca parecía besar cada sílaba, y miraba por la ventana como si la chica estuviera del otro lado del cristal - es simplemente preciosa, endiabladamente hermosa, dulce y graciosa

- Vaya, parece que estás muy enamorado Shaoran – Sakura se sintió tentada a preguntarle el nombre de la tan mencionada chica pero nos e atreví, temió conocerla y matarla en un arranque de celos (N/A: jaja xD)

- Si Sakura... mucho – y se quedaron en silencio, él viendo por la ventana ella viendo su taza de té.

Luego de eso se marcharon, Shaoran la acompañó a Sakura hasta su apartamento en su propio auto y luego se marchó.

Sakura logró contener sus lagrimas mucho tiempo, demasiado en realidad pero al entrar en su habitación no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre su cama y hundiendo su rostro en su almohada comenzó a soltar desgarradores lamentos acompañados de múltiples lagrimas.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Estas bien?

Era Tomoyo, tal vez había estado dormida en el momento en que ella llegó y la había escuchado llorar, Sakura se abrazó a ella.

- Soy una idiota Tomoyo

La amatista se limitó a abrazar a su amiga, había hablado con Mei horas antes y sabía que Sakura había pasado pasado la mayoría del día con Shaoran, por lo tanto se imaginaba que ella estaría feliz, pero ¿qué la hacía llorar de esa manera? No lo sabía, y no pretendía preguntarle en ese momento.

Lloró por largo rato, hasta que junto con Tomoyo y en silencio se quedaron dormidas. Lo había perdido, lo había recuperado para perderlo por completo ¿acaso nada en su vida podía salir bien? No, sinceramente creía que no. Ahora tenía que decidir: actuar o ser fuerte y no hacer o decir nada, de cualquier forma cualquiera de las dos cosas no serían nada fáciles pero ahora solo debía decidirse perderlo o tenerlo.

**Continuará...**

Hola a todos! Ya volví siento mucho el retraso y espero que les guste este chapter de cualquier manera en serio muchas gracias a los que enviaron sus reviews pero ya saben si quieren un nuevo capítulo o tienen algunas ideas que les gustaría ver en este fic envíen sus reviews! Hasta luego!


	3. Una sorpresa de la India

Hola ya volví! Disculpen la tardanza pero la verdad entre los estudios y los éntrenos de Cheerleading y la explosión en mi trabajo casi no me queda tiempo de sentarme frente la compu a digitar, igual y les pido no pierdan de vista mi fic y traten de comprenderme y disfruten de mi nuevo cap.

Ahora quiero agradecer a los que se han molestado dejar los reviews y pedirles disculpas a ellos especialmente por la tardanza: Gomennasai n.n'

**Hik-chan:** oye gracias! Aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo, mas vale tarde que nunca no? En fin prometo de ahora en adelante actualizar mas rápido, suerte en los estudios, sayonara!

**Undine: **yo se! Es el efecto que te causa ver las olimpiadas de invierno, espero que te guste este nuevo cap.

**Relena Li:** jajajajaja yo se que fue una tonta, nosotras no lo soltaríamos por nada ¿o me equivoco? xD ¿que se muera el prometido? Bueno quien sabe… gracias por el review y espero que te guste este Cáp.

**Nadeshiko-Luna:** dímelo a mi, creo que todas hemos pasado por eso algunas vez, pero ya veremos que pasa, gracias por tu review y no dejes de seguir leyendo!

**Sakuyita:** oye gracias por seguir mi fic, aquí va este Cáp. Para que no te me mueras de las ansias, cuídate y gracias por leer mis locuras.

**Camili:** que te encanto? Vaya gracias! Aunque no creo que sea para tanto, en fin cuídate y espero que te guste este Chapter.

**Gabyhatt:** quien sabe, la verdad en este chapter te darás cuenta

**DRAGONSITO:** ay mi cielo lo leíste! Yo también te extraño y gracias por leer el fic aunque nos sepas de ccs por eso te quiero, cuídateme mucho si?

**Masako: **Gracias tia! Aquí va este chapter para que me digas que te parece cuidate! Besos!

En fin aquí vamos: CCS no es mío es de CLAMP y este fic no tiene otro objetivo más que entretener, los demás personajes si son míos. Que lo disfruten.

**Este cap esta dedicado para mi nueva amiguis Serenity Princess! Para ti amiguis! Disculpa la tardanza T.T!**

**AMOR SOBRE HIELO**

**Capitulo tres: Una sorpresa de la India**

Era difícil pero soportable, había auto impuesto la dura labor de ser amiga de Shaoran, su amiga y nada mas, casarse con Cedric y amar en silencio a su mejor amigo y talvez... si tenía suerte, algún día amaría a Cedric al menos un milésima parte de lo que amaba a Shaoran.

Por una semana se había limitado a entrenar, salir con Shaoran y revisar los preparativos para su próxima boda a principio del año siguiente, para lo cual solo faltaban dos meses.

Pero por ahora, lo que más la turbaba era tener que soportar ese viaje a la casa de invierno, en el tontamente había aceptado ir en el auto de Shaoran.

Shaoran cantaba cada una de las canciones que sonaban en la radio mientras ella mantenía una lucha en su cabeza por no mirarlo. Ser su amiga era una cosa, pero pasar tanto tiempo en lugar tan peque a su lado era demasiado, demasiada tentación.

- Por favor Sakura – dijo Shaoran fingiendo exasperación - no hables más, ya no te soporto

Sakura lo miró frunciendo el ceño y él le sonrió quitando un momento la vista del camino.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga? Se nos acabaron los temas de conversación luego de las primeras tres horas de camino – dijo ella acomodándose el el asiento y mirando de nuevo a por la ventana

- No es cierto, aun hay de que hablar – suspiró él – por ejemplo, dime quienes iran a la fiesta de navidad

- Los mismos de todos los años, amistades de mi abuelo, mis amigos y la poca familia que me queda...

- Mei también irá ¿te lo dijo?

- si, hablamos ayer, llegarán esta noche – Sakura suspiró mirándolo de reojo – como nosotros también debimos haber hecho…

- No malinterpretes Sakura, mañana es víspera de navidad y lo más seguro es que por la noche habrá mucho congestionamiento - dijo el observándola unos segundos - además, si están todos no podré darte la sorpresa que te tengo

Sakura lo miró incrédula mientras sentía como su corazón daba un vuelco exagerado ¿una sorpresa? ¿Para ella? Eso si que era nuevo. A ella nunca le habían gustado las sorpresas, nunca, ni cuando era niña, pero esto era diferente, era una sorpresa por parte de Shaoran, talvez por eso se le imaginaba que la dichosa sorpresa le podría agradar.

Ella le sonrió tontamente y luego volvió a ver por la ventana mientras regresaba a cantar las canciones de la radio.

Así pasaron unos minutos más, Shaoran hablaba de diferentes cosas o cantaba, todo por evitar que aquel incomodo silencio volviera mientras ella trataba de evitar que aquel incomodo silencio volviera mientras ella trataba de no mirarlo infructuosamente. ¡Esto era demasiado! La atracción que sentía por él crecía cada vez más y sus deseos por lanzarse sobre el ambarino y besarlo eran casi animales (N/A: jajajajajaja las cosas que se me ocurren xD) pero aún podía contenerse, ocuparía su mente en tratar de descifrar de que se trataba la dichosa sorpresa.

Para cuando llegaron a la casa del abuelo que - más bien parecía una mansión – eran casi las cinco de la tarde, Sakura no pudo evitar suspirar con nostalgia al ver los cientos de viñedos cubiertos totalmente por nieve y luego sonrió emocionada al ver aquella casa en la que tenía tantos recuerdos con su familia.

Entraron a la mansión y el abuelo los recibió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, extremadamente feliz por verlos a ambos, en especial al joven Chino al que no veía desde hacía tres años. El anciano se retiró y mientras las chicas del servicio y el mayordomo llevaban las maletas a sus habitaciones, Shaoran se acerco a ella diciéndole algo al oído.

- Te veré en el vestíbulo al ocultarse el sol, abrígate y no olvides tus patines

Luego le giñó un ojo y con una de esas encantadoras sonrisas que solo el sabía dar se retiró a su habitación. Sakura tragó en seco, si no fuera por que se mantenía apoyada en el pasamanos de las gradas se hubiera desvanecido y caído muerta sin más. Causa de la muerte: demasiado Shaoran para ser soportado (N/A: xD)

**oOoOoOoOo**

Luego de una hora más o menos, en su habitación, Sakura cambió su atuendo y luego se observó en el espejo varios minutos con nerviosismo excesivo, esto era realmente ridículo.

- ¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Se trata de Shaoran! - se dijo a si misma riendo frente al espejo

Pero talvez precisamente por eso era que se sentía tan nerviosa, si la sorpresa viniera de alguien más, de Cedric por ejemplo, se hubiera negado desde un principio a la existencia de la misma y no se encontraría así.

Suspiró una última vez y salió a su encuentro, la nieva estaba comenzando a caer lentamente y el cielo se teñía de tonos naranjas y rosas que o hacían ver especialmente hermoso.

Sonrió al verlo de pié frente al vestíbulo con sus patines sobre un hombro y una mochila sobre el otro, se acercó sonriéndole.

- Bien… aquí estoy…

Shaoran la observó de pies a cabeza y luego le sonrió, sus ojos reflejaban algo que Sakura no lograba descifrar, luego le hizo una señal con la cabeza y salieron de la mansión.

- Este lugar no ha cambiado nada – dijo él

- Lo sé, el tiempo no corre aquí, incluso he llegado a pensar que mi abuelo no envejece - ambos rieron al unísono

Shaoran se detuvo y dejo de reír pero aún con una sonrisa en su rostro se puso de pie frente a ella.

- bien, ahora cierra los ojos - le pidió él

Sakura frunció el ceño y lo miró no muy confundida.

- ¿para qué?

- Vamos, ¿quieres tu sorpresa o no?

Ella suspiró resignada y cerró los ojos quedándose quieta, lo escuchó colocarse tras de ella. Podía sentir su respiración contra su cabello y luego sintió como pasaba una venda sobre sus ojos.

- Shaoran... ¿Qué..?

- Shhh – susurró él muy cerca de su oído lo que hizo que un extraño escalofrío recorriera su espalda y pusiera sus vellos de punta – tranquila, es parte de la sorpresa

Sakura asintió aún nerviosa ¿de que se trataba la dichosa sorpresa? La verdad comenzaba a perder su importancia, la sorpresa la estaba ayudando a adentrarse a algo que ella consideraba parecido a un sueño del que esperaba nunca despertar.

Luego de vendarle los ojos le quito los pantanos para llevárselos a su hombro y tomándola de una mano y comenzó a guiarla entre los viñedos hasta que se internaron en el bosque.

Caminaron en silencio por varios minutos in que Sakura supiera exactamente su destino. De pronto se detuvieron, Shaoran la soltó de la mano y lo escucho dar unos pasos sobre la nieve.

- ¿Shaoran?

- Bien, ya puedes ver

Con manos temblorosas se quitó la venda, por un momento sintió como si efectivamente el tiempo se hubiera detenido y abrió grandes los ojos.

Allí estaba, la pequeña laguna congelada en donde su amor por el patinaje había nacido y aquella cabaña que su abuelo le había enviado a construir cuando aún era una niña. Sakura se acercó a la cabaña boquiabierta y se detuvo observándola.

- Es increíble…es…

- ¿igual? – Completo shaoran – lo sé, aquí sí que no ha pasado el tiempo ¿eh?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza sonriendo mientras Shaoran sacaba una botella de la mochila y se la mostraba a la castaña, quien soltando una risita negó con la cabeza.

- Eso es… ¿Shaoran? – preguntó ella mientras el ambarino le sonreía con complicidad

Pero ella sabía, él se acerco abriendo la botella, era licor, puro licor de uvas, el mas fuerte que se creaba en los viñedos de su abuelo. Era el mismo licor de años atrás, en ese momento lo recordó todo y un nuevo temor se apoderó de ella.

- ¿Lo recuerdas? - preguntó él

¡Claro que lo recordaba! Pero por lo visto recordaba más que él mismo. ¡Dios! ¿Acaso todo iba a repetirse?

**oOo Flash back oOo**

Los dos eran jóvenes, en su tercera navidad juntos, como era costumbre, estaban cumpliendo su ritual de la noche anterior a noche buena.

Tomaban una botella de licor de uvas y hacían su propia fiesta mientras patinaban en la laguna congelada. Todo eran risas y bromas hasta aquel día cuando Sakura estaba a punto de cumplir dieciséis años y Shaoran ya contaba con ellos.

- No digas disparates Shaoran - dijo ella entre risas

- ¡Te lo juro Sakura! - exclamó él poniendo su mano derecha a altura de su corazón – no tendría porqué mentirte, Brian jura que lo besaste en la fiesta y además dijo que besas horrible

- ¿yo? ¡Ja! ¡Ya quisiera él! – se burló ella

- Fue muy convincente cuando lo dijo… además… - Shaoran le pasó la botella casi vacía, ambos estaban sentados en las gradas de la cabaña - ¿Cómo podrías besar bien si nunca has besado a nadie en toda tu vida?

- ¡claro que he besado! – espetó ella ofendida

- No me consta

Sakura lo miró molesta ¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no! Él no se atrevería a decir eso. Talvez fue el alcohol, talvez lo inoportuno del comentario pero sin pensarlo mucho o talvez nada se lanzó sobre él dándole lo que ella consideraba el mejor y más acalorado beso que había dado en su vida.

Después de esos el rió aceptando que ella besaba muy bien pero Sakura amenazó con matarlo si llegaba a hablar de eso con quien fuera.

**oOo FinFlashback oOo**

En realidad aquel había sido su "primer beso" verdadero y sonrió al darse cuenta por primera vez que Shaoran había sido su "primero" en todos los sentidos. El infame beso fue olvidado y todo siguió como si en realidad nunca hubiera existido.

- imposible olvidarlo…

Sakura bebió unos tragos del cálido liquido como para ahogar aquellos recuerdos mientras Shaoran entraba al hielo con los patinas ya puestos. Ella lo imitó mientras sostenía la botella en su mano.

A medida que los minutos pasaban y la botella se iba consumiendo, el efecto del alcohol hacía más y más efecto y se hacía más notable. Sakura y Shaoran reían sin sentido, jugando sobre el hielo como aquellos tiempos en que su amistad era pura y no tenía obstáculos.

Después, todo pasó muy rápido, como la mayoría de los accidentes, ambos daban vueltas en el hielo tomados de las manos (N/A: aja asi como en Titanic jajajaja xD!) y la gravedad o quizás el alcohol los hizo soltarse. Sakura calló sentada sobre hielo riéndose pero Shaoran calló fuera del hielo, golpeándose la cabeza y haciéndose una herida en la frente.

- ¡¡Shaoran! – Sakura se acercó rápidamente a él mirándolo preocupada mientras el ambarino reía - ¡¡No seas idiota!¡¡No te rías!¡¡Me asustaste!

- Tranquila, estoy bien - Shaoran se sentó observándola mientras ella revisaba la herida con el ceño fruncido

- No lo estas, estas sangrando – la castaña limpió la sangre con su guante y colocó un poco de nieve sobre la herida – la nieve hará que baje la inflamación, me lo enseñaron el año pasado en Rusia

Shaoran sonrió mirándola, Sakura parecía realmente concentrada en su labor por como permanecía arrugando el entrecejo.

- ¿Cedric lo sabe?

- ¿Qué? ¿Esto? - Sakura sonrió mirándolo – no, no recuerdo habérselo dicho

- No Sakura, me refiero a si él sabe lo afortunado que es él por tenerte

Sakura lo miró sonrojada y dándole una trémula sonrisa se puso de pie. El regreso a la mansión fue de lo más silencioso, ninguno de los dos dijo más luego del comentario de Shaoran, talvez por vergüenza.

Al entrar a la mansión se detuvieron al final de las gradas principales, debían darse las buenas noches o algo por el estilo pero ninguno hablaba.

- Lo digo en serio – fue Shaoran quien rompió el incomodo silencio

- ¿a que te refieres? – preguntó ella obviamente confundida

- A lo afortunado que es Cedric - Sakura se sonrojo muy sorprendida al oírlo y no hizo más que bajar la mirada

- Nada más mírate, eres hermosa, inteligente, talentosa y lo suficientemente tonta como para ser adorable – Shaoran la obligó a mirarlo

Sakura no pudo hacer más que sonreírle sonrojada ¿Shaoran pensaba eso de ella? Por un momento sintió que se encontraba en aquel sueño una vez más. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Era solo su imaginación o Shaoran podría quererla más que como una amiga?

Shaoran le sonrió y la tomó de una mano mientras con la otra la acercaba a él tomándola por la cintura. Eso no podía ser lo que parecía.

¡No podía ser!

- ¡por Dios! ¡Shaoran quiere besarme! – pensó

Justo en ese momento un chica entro corriendo desde el recibidor y con una voz muy dulce exclamo el nombre de él.

- ¡Shaoraaan!

El joven ambarino se volteó soltando de golpe a Sakura y evidentemente feliz corrió a abrazar a aquella chica que recién llegaba.

Sakura la observó con detenimiento desde donde Shaoran la había dejado, era bonita, cabello negro, ojos verdes y piel de un tono moreno claro, definitivamente era ella, la chica de la que Shaoran había hablado en la cafetería, aunque no era China como ella creía pero obviamente también lo amaba.

Shaoran abrazaba a la chica levantándola del suelo y luego de eso ambos apenas rozaron sus labios sonriendo. Parecía menor que ellos, probablemente tendría diecisiete o dieciocho años a lo mucho.

- ¡Nadja! Pero ¿que haces aquí? – preguntó mientras la hacía dar una vuelta

- ¿Nadja? – pensó Sakura- de seguro es Hindú, Shaoran ama la India, era de esperarse…

- quise darte una sorpresa – la recién llegada se colocó de puntilla mirando tras el hombro de Shaoran y observó a un congelada Sakura en lo alto de las escaleras – Hola, tu debes ser Sakura, espero que no te moleste que esté aquí pero tu prima dijo que estría bien

Tras Nadja aparecieron Meilin y Eriol y una muy temerosa Tomoyo. Sakura tratando de reponerse bajó las escaleras cortésmente a los recién llegados, fue Shaoran el que se encargó de presentarle a la pequeña Hindú.

- Sakura ella es Nadja, es una personita muy importante para mi – La chica saludó a Sakura con una dulce sonrisa a lo que Sakura no pudo reaccionar de otra manera más que correspondiéndole y dándole una diplomática bienvenida para luego pasar al comedor por la cena.

**oOoOoOo**

A la mañana de l día siguiente, Sakura se negaba a salir de su habitación a menos que fuera realmente necesario, no soportaba tanta miel entre shaoran y la mocosa hindú.

Por lo tanto allí estaba ella, patéticamente fundida en su cama bajo tres colchas y muchas almohadas, mirando películas navideñas por la televisión sin ninguna intención de bajar hasta que fuera hora de la fiesta.

- sakura… tienes que levantarte… - dijo Tomoyo entrando a la habitación – no puedes estar aquí todo el día

- ¿Cómo pudiste invitarla Tomoyo? – preguntó la castaña lanzándole una mirada fulminante

- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? No tenía donde pasar las fiestas, no la iba dejar en un hotel, además deseaba ver a Shaoran – dijo la amatista observando a su prima – además es una chica encantadora ¿no crees?

- No, no lo creo… es más… no la soporto… semejante… mocosa… - Sakura resopló obviamente molesta - ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Quince?

Tomoyo soltó una risita y se metió a la cama junto a su prima.

- Tiene dieciséis años y en todo caso ¿Cuál es el problema? Nadja solo es amiga de Shaoran y Mei

- Ay Tomoyo por favor – dijo Sakura apretando una almohada – será amiga de Mei, ¿pero de Shaoran? ¿Has visto sus miradas? ¿Cómo esa… niña se la pasa abrazándolo?

- ¿Qué más da Sakura? Igual y tu tienes a Cedric – Sakura sintió soltando la almohada – quien por cierto esta esperándote abajo con ellos

La velocidad con que Sakura salio de la cama se arregló y salio de la habitación fue sobrenatural, tanto que Tomoyo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar más que con una risa.

**oOoOoOo**

En la sala de la terraza, Nadja, Shaoran y Mei conversaban con el recién llegado Cedric en realidad la atmósfera era muy pesada, nadie simpatizaba con la altanería y arrogancia de Cedric, mucho menos Shaoran pero al menos Nadja podía mantener una conversación decente con él. Justo en ese momento la castaña entró a la terraza abrazando a su prometido y plantándole un corto y apasionado beso.

Meilin observó a su primo, sus ojos brillaban de una manera que ella no conocía en él pero sonreía.

- hola amor – dijo ella sonriéndole a su prometido

- Vaya, si tengo que viajar tan lejos para que me recibas asi lo haré más seguido – dijo separándola y sentándose con ella - ¿no es mi prometida hermosa?

- Mucho – dijo Shaoran muy por lo bajo y Sakura no se atrevió a mirarlo

- Ay por favor, voy a vomitar – dijo Eriol poniéndose de pié – voy a vomitar y luego a esquiar

- Voy contigo – dijo Mei poniéndose de pie y retirándose junto con el ojiazul

Sakura le sonrió a ambos y luego tomó una mano de Cedric jugueteando con ella mientras Cedric continuaba hablando con Nadja.

Se sentía tan hipócrita siendo tan cariñosa con cedric justo cuando no quería saber de él, de un momento a otro su mirada chocó con la Shaoran, él la observaba de sus ojos salía fuego, se veía tan pero tan apuesto.

Nadja acariciaba una mano de Shaoran mientras él había pasado su brazo libre tras los hombros de ella y acariciaba el brazo de la hindú con su mano.

¡Dios! ¡como deseaba estar en el lugar de esa chiquilla! No podía seguir así, era demasiado, rápidamente se puso de pie.

- Con permiso, iré por un poco de aire… no me siento… muy bien…

Y se retiró de la terraza, Shaoran la siguió con la mirada pero Cedric ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su ausencia.

Esta niña lo arruinaba todo, en realidad no la odiaba a ella, se odiaba a si misma por haberlo dejado ir, ahora ya estaba más que convencida de que lo había perdido y solo le quedaba resignarse y de una vez por todas olvidarse de él… para siempre….

Continuará….

Bien ya termine este Chapter, espero sus reviews aunque sea para regañarme por la tardanza n.n' pero en serio les prometo que para el viernes ya tienen un nuevo Chapter OK? Bueno cuídense besos y gracias por leer mi fic byeee!


	4. En la fiesta de navidad

Hello Everybody! Aquí estoy tal y como prometí, más rápida y actualizando, espero que les guste este chapter, en especial a los que tan amablemente me han enviado su reviews a quienes agradezco a continuación:

**Serenity Princess:** Bien amiguis lo que tanto esperabas! Este fic y gracias a ti más que todo y especialmente para ti de ahora en adelante, y claro que no molestas! Solo me das muuuuchos animos, y en serio que los necesito xD ¡te quiero mucho amiguis!

**Sakuya: **ves como ahora no me tarde? Gracias por tu review .

**Relena Li: **¡Pero si nadja es una niña muy dulce! Jajaja xD no puedo matarla! Y Sakura tiene la culpa después de todo, gracias por tu review XD

**Hik-chan:** ¿tú olvidarías a Shaoran? Creo que ninguna de nosotras lo haría, así que no te preocupes sakura no lo olvidara… pero ¿la olvidara el? No dejes de leer mi fic, gracias.

**Sakurainlove:** claro, siempre es necesaria una rival, jajajaa espero que sigas leyendo mi fic, cuidate! Y gracias!

**Ashleymoon:** ay gracias n.n' pero no es para tanto, no escribo tan bien como dices / hago lo que puedo, y mira aquí tienes actualizando rápido, espero que sigas dejando tus reviews, si?

**Kagomeangel2:** Uy si! Necesitara mucha suerte, jajajajaja gracias por leer mi fic, y ¡Oye! No te comas las uñas que luego te dolerá el estomago xD

**Akiratokugawa:** claro que habrá más lemon, para el próximo chapter te lo prometo a ti y a las demás xD, y no puedo matar a Cedric! Él es importante! Gracias por leer mi fic n.n espero más reviews n.n

**Fabisa:** No lo se, pero lo cierto es que muchas veces nos comportamos como Sakura, igual ya que, sigue leyendo mi fic! Byee!

En fin aquí vamos: CCS no es mío es de CLAMP y este fic no tiene otro objetivo más que entretener, los demás personajes si son míos. Que lo disfruten.

**Tía! Masako! Este capi también va para ti! xD te quiero tía!**

**AMOR SOBRE HIELO**

**Capitulo cuatro: En la fiesta de navidad.**

Las fiestas de la familia Amamiya (N/A: gracias por el tip amiguis n.n' es que en serio no me lo sabia xD) solían ser las mejores de la alta sociedad.

La enorme mansión lucia los adornos mas hermosos en tonos plateados y dorados, todo parecía ser un cuento de hadas, las luces, los adornos, las personas con sus elegantes vestidos, aquella hermosa música, todo era como un sueño.

Parecía que todos los invitados ya se encontraban allí, algunos de la realeza, personas del medio del patinaje artístico, reconocidos empresarios, amigos de la familia y ellos claro. Por ello, Sakura estaba convencida de no hacerse presente en la fiesta hasta que estuviera completamente lista y deslumbrante, después de todo su abuelo siempre las lucia a ella y a Tomoyo como "las joyas de la familia".

Después de varias horas encerrada en su habitación por fin, Sakura se digno a bajar las escaleras, captando la atención de todos los presentes, y ella sonrió orgullosa para sus adentros, estaba preparada para esa reacción.

El vestido de la menor de los Kinomoto, era de un hermosísimo color carmesí que marcaba a perfección las delicadas curvas de su cuerpo, llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño como hecho al descuido que dejaba varios mechones convertidos en rizos cayendo sobre sus sienes y hombros. Su joyería consistía en un delicado y muy elegante juego de brillantes que combinaban con su anillo de compromiso, Cedric se lo había obsequiado, tenia que admitirlo, el siempre tenia muy buen gusto para esas cosas.

Saludo a varios de los invitados que se acercaron a ella, todos la halagaban pero ella estaba preparada para los halagos también para lo que no estaba preparada era para lo que seguía.

Allí, justo frente a ella, a no mas de tres metros se encontraba Shaoran, le sonreía, Sakura se sonrojo por completo, si creía que Shaoran no podía verse más apuesto, estaba equivocada.

Allí estaba él, vertía un finísimo frac de corte perfecto que marcaba al detalle su musculoso y bien tornado cuerpo, su cabello como siempre levemente alborotado solo lo hacía más apuesto. Por un momento, al verlo así Sakura se imagino con él, bailando, abrazándolo… besándolo frente a ¿el altar?

_- ¿Qué rayos estoy pensando? _– se pregunto en su interior y negó varias veces con la cabeza

Cuando volvió a verlo el le sonreía y sintió como un rubor exagerado se apoderaba de su rostro, se dispuso a acercarse a él cuando alguien la tomo del brazo y la obligó a darse la vuelta, Sakura suspiró, se trataba de Cedric quien sin darle tiempo a decir algo le planto un beso en los labios, Sakura trató de sonreírle en una mueca que no parecía nada más que eso, una mueca.

- ven quiero lucirte ante algunos amigos – dijo el guiándola, sin soltarla

- No Cedric, talvez luego, quiero buscar a… Meilin no conoce a nadie y no me gustaría que la pasara mal

Cedric la miró de mala gana apretando su mano alrededor del brazo de Sakura quien frunciendo el ceño trató de separarse de él.

- Cedric, me lastimas…

Sakura… ya te he dicho que tu no…

- Hola Mounstro – dijo una voz grave tras de ella quien sonriente de dio la media vuelta abrazando al joven a quien pertenecía aquella voz.

- ¡¡Hermano! ¡¡ Creí que no vendrías!

- ¿Y no ver a mi mounstro favorito? ¡Jamás!

Sakura sonrió separándose de él y le presentó Cedric, a quien el mayor de los Kinomoto saludo de muy mala gana. A Touya no le molestaba que su hermana contrajera matrimonio, eso no, lo que en serio le molestaba era el tipejo que ella había elegido como su futuro esposo.

Sakura se alejo de Cedric junto con su hermano, lo que menos deseaba era un enfrentamiento entre su prometido y su hermano, por lo tanto tratando de separarlos llevó a su hermano con alguno amigos de la universas para ella seguir saludando a los invitados lo cual era la excusa perfecta para buscarlo a **_él_**.

Se acercó a la pista de baile, la orquesta tocaba una balada lenta muy hermosa, varias parejas bailaban en el centro de la pista, entre ellos Tomoyo y Eriol, pero él no estaba por ninguna parte.

Suspiró, Nadja estaba allí, cerca de las bebidas hablando con algunos chicos de las federaciones y su hermano recién entraba a la pista de baile llevando del brazo a la joven Li.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó por lo bajo bastante sorprendida por la nueva pareja y soltó una leve risita, justo en ese momento sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano. Suspiró, ese debía ser Cedric de nuevo pero se sonrojo exageradamente al darse cuenta de que se trataba del joven ambarino.

- ¿me concedes esta pieza? – dijo el luego de plantarle un beso en el torso de su mano luego la guió por la pista de baile – siempre quise decir eso

Sakura rió tontamente mientras los seguía a el centro de la pista de baile, allí, Shaoran la hizo poner sus manos tras el cuello de el mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

- Sakura, estas hermosa – dijo él con uno tono de vos solo persibible por ella

- Gracias – contestó ella sonriéndole, una vez más estaba adentrándose a aquel maravilloso y denso sueño que entraba cada vez que se encontraba con él

- No tienes por que agradecer… es la verdad

Sakura soltó una risita mientras, luego de pensarlo unos segundos (N/A: yo no lo hubiera pensado tanto) se acercó más a él entrelazando ahora sus brazos tras su cuello, Shaoran sonrió sorprendido pero la abrazo por la cintura eliminando toda la distancia entre ellos.

- Todo es como antes - dijo él sonriéndole mientras la miraba a los ojos

Sakura era pequeña, una cabeza menos que él, pero encajaba a perfección entre los brazos de él, al menos eso sentía ella.

- Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí – dijo ella en un suspiro, luego apoyo su cabeza en el pechó del joven ambarino mientras la música seguía, Shaoran sonrió apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella, Sakura podía sentir su respiración contra su cabello y sonrió.

- Cuidado Sakura, tu prometido puede ponerse celoso - dijo riendo levemente

- ¿Cedric? ¿Celos? - dijo ella riendo también mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba en dirección de su prometido, quien seguía hablando con los mismos tipos de momentos antes - podrías besarme aquí frente a él y todos los invitados y él ni se inmutaría

- Pues si yo fuera tu prometido y te viera bailar así con otro hombre me moriría de los celos - dijo mirándolo a los ojos con gesto serio

Sakura abrió la boca intentando hacer algún tipo de comentario, incluso pensó en decirle todo lo que sentía por él pero justo en ese momento Cedric se acercó hasta ellos pidiéndole a Shaoran que le permitiera bailar con Sakura.

Sakura observó a Shaoran retirarse mientras ella se encontraba en los brazos del inglés y suspiró con pesar, ¿acaso la vida no podía ser buena para ella al menos en la noche de navidad?

- Sakura, tengo algo que decirte… - dijo el joven en tono confidencial

- ¿ah si? – Preguntó Sakura con desgano mirándolo a los ojos – ¿con respecto a que?

- lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante – dijo él mientras bailaba con la chica – nos casaremos en Japón la próxima semana

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella sorprendida separándose un poco de él con la intensión de dejarlo solo en la pista mas las fuertes manos de él se lo impidieron

- Calma querida, no hagas un espectáculo de esto – dijo el acercándola a la fuerza a él – debemos casarnos cuanto antes, seria muy feliz si todo fuera así

- Pero yo n Cedric… y será mejor que me sueltes si no quieres que el espectáculo se convierta en escándalo – dijo mirándolo a los ojos con fuego saliendo por sus ojos, y sin decir más se alejó de él, quien la siguió y fue detenido con un brazo fuertemente

**oOoOoOo**

En uno de los múltiples balcones que conectaban con el jardín la joven Nadja reía divertida mirando las estrellas mientras tomaba de la mano a su querido Shaoran. (N/A: ¡no disparen! No disparen! xD)

- Es hermoso, es tan diferente estar en las fiestas en este lugar, es tan mágico, ¿verdad Shaoran? – preguntó sonriendo con emoción mientras veía a el ambarino.

La joven Hindú arrugó el entrecejo al contemplar la expresión de este, su mirada era vacía, casi inexpresiva y parecía que no la había escuchado todo ese momento.

- ¡Shaoran! – exclamó la morena mientras lo tiraba de un brazo suavemente

- ¿dime? – preguntó él saliendo de su letargo

- Shaoran, te he estado hablando y no me has hecho caso, ¿te pasa algo? – preguntó preocupada

Shaoran le sonrió y acaricio dulcemente su rostro mientras la abrazaba atrayéndola a él, pobre Nadja, la había estado ignorando todo ese tiempo.

- No linda, solo es… lo mismo de siempre…

- ¡Ay Shaoran! – Dijo ella en un suspiro- ¿hasta cuando seguirás con eso? ¿Qué te preocupa si sabes que todo esta bien? Nosotros estamos bien

Luego de eso la pequeña se puso de puntillas plantando un dulce y cortisimo beso en los labios del ambarino quien la contemplo sonriendo.

- No hay de que preocuparse mi querido lobito, todo estará bien

Shaoran le sonrió luego de eso y ella se fue separando sonriéndole dulcemente caminando hacia atrás.

- ya regreso, iré al tocador

El la observó alejarse con visible cariño reflejados en ellos, de no ser por ella todo sería tan difícil, desde que había conocido a Nadja, aquellas vacaciones en las que trataba de olvidar a la joven japonés ella se había convertido en un soporte fundamental para él, a pesar de su diferencia de edad su madurez era sorprendente, en serio era una chica maravillosa

**oOoOoOo**

- Cedric, amigo, te recomiendo que no la sigas – dijo Eriol en gesto serio, al encontrarse dentro del estudio de la mansión junto con Cedric.

- ¿Qué quieres Hiragizawa? Deja de inmiscuirte… esto es entre Sakura y yo

- Por eso mismo me inmiscuyo como dices, por que se trata de Sakura, nunca me has agradado, ni como entrenador y mucho menos como prometido de mí amiga, y menos desde que me entere de tus ultimas andanzas…

Cedric lo miro con duda, no era posible, Hiragizawa no podía haberse enterado de eso, era imposible, había ocultado demasiado bien sus acciones para que ni su prometida ni sus contemporáneos se enteraran.

- estas enfermo Hiragizawa…

- Claro que no y lo sabes, estuve investigando en Internet ya sabes… algunas veces el navegar en la red se puede hacer un vicio, y a que no adivinas lo que encontré…

Eriol sonrió, sentándose en el escritorio del abuelo de Sakura mirando a Cedric con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, había esperado tanto este momento.

- Tu no amas a Sakura, amas su dinero… su herencia… ¿Por qué la prisa por casarse? ¿Tendrá que ver algo la demanda que tienes sobre ti por… déjame recordar… tres millones de dólares?

- tu no puedes…

Eriol rió sarcástico mientras levantaba su celular y se lo mostraba.

- Lo único que tengo que hacer es llamar a las autoridades e informar que ese capital que finges tener no será tuyo mientras no te cases con Sakura, y amigo mío eso… es estafa...

- Eres un idiota Hiragizawa – dijo el inglés furioso

- No amigo, tú lo eres, ahora te diré lo que haremos – Eriol se puso de pié y se encaminó hasta el prometido de la menor de los Kinomoto y con gesto intimidante le impuso sus reglas - tu te alejas de Sakura y yo no digo nada…

- No puedes probarlo, Sakura y yo estaremos casados en dos semanas, las autoridades no se enteraran tan rápido – dijo Cedric riendo irónico – eres un idiota Eriol, ¿Cómo harás para mantenerme lejos de Sakura mientras tanto? ¿Haciendo súper piruetas sobre el hielo?

- No, de otra manera mas, digámoslo… efectivas…

Eriol le sonrió y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar impactó su puño contra el estómago del coreógrafo haciéndolo caer al suelo.

- Te lo advertí antes… y te lo advierto ahora – dijo estirando su mano mientras Cedric le maldecía aun en el suelo – vete, y piensa como romper tu compromiso… no te quiero aquí a la hora del brindis…

Y luego de decir esto salió del estudio, nadie tocaría a Sakura, mucho menos una basura como él, por que nadie tocaba a su familia, y eso era Sakura para él, su familia.

**oOoOoOo**

Eran cerca de las doce de la noche, los invitados estaban atentos al discurso que su abuelo daba en ese momento ella se encontraba con Tomoyo, Touya y Mei en una parte separa a Shaoran y Nadja, pero no veía a su prometido por ninguna parte. Es cierto, no era que lo extrañara, pero a él le importaban mucho las apariencias y que estuviera ella sola en el conteo de la media noche no sería bien visto por nadie.

Fue cuando Eriol se acerco a ellos abrazando a Tomoyo y sonriéndole a los presentes. Sakura continuaba buscando a Cedric con la mirada sin prestar mucha atención al discurso de su abuelo hasta que Eriol le habló.

- Cedric tuvo que irse Sakura, dijo que era urgente – dijo el joven con desgano – tu prometido si que es una basura

- Ah, esta bien – dijo ella sonriendo con alivio, en realidad no deseaba que Cedric estuviera allí, y aunque fuera cruel se sentía mejor ahora.

Luego de unos minutos la cuenta regresiva comenzó.

10

9

8

7

Las personas comenzaban a felicitarse, era una tradición en las fiestas de los Amamiya que todos los invitados se hubieran felicitado para las doce de las noche.

6

5

Sakura felicito a Tomoyo, a su hermano, Meilin y Eriol, luego su abuelo se acercó a ellos abrazando a sus nietas y felicitando a los demás.

4

3

Ya medio salón la había felicitado, en realidad era una hora muy alegre y mágica, la música las personas cantando y felicitándose, amaba la fiesta de navidad.

2

1

Justo en ese momento, en la doceava campanada, se encontró frente a Shaoran, ambos se sonrieron y casi como un reflejo fue que todo sucedió. Fue rápido, mágico, irreal. (N/A: prepárense! Especialmente ustedes amiguis xD) Sus rostros se juntaron a velocidad vertiginosa, Sakura de puntillas, él tomándole el rostro y por un momento que les apreció eterno sus labios se juntaron.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente, sorprendidos de si mismos, lo suficiente como para poder reaccionar instantáneamente de alguna manera.

Sakura, miró en todas direcciones al parecer nadie se había enterado de tan irreal momento y sin decirle nada, al menos con palabras se retiró rápidamente.

- _¡Dios!_ – pensó, Aún sentía los labios de Shaoran sobre los de ella, Sakura corría a su habitación tratando de huir lo que sus sentimientos la habían obligado a hacer, por que esta vez eran sus sentimientos, no eran sus hormonas, todo en esta ocasión era muy diferente.

¿En que estaba pensando? ¡No podía besar a Shaoran así como así, estaba comprometida, se casaría, según Cedric en dos semanas. Al entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta se dejo caer sentada contra ésta.

Debía irse, salir de allí y volver hasta que fuera necesario, es decir hasta la fiesta de año nuevo.

¡No podía pasar una semana en esa casa con Shaoran!

Buscaría a Touya y le pediría que la llevara de regreso a la ciudad ¡Si! ¡Eso es lo que haría!

Pero para eso debía volver a la fiesta, buscarlo y pedirle ese gran favor que salvaría su vida. Suspiró y se puso de pié, respiró hondo, podía hacerlo, claro que podía. Abrió la puerta y…

- ¡Shaoran! ¿Pero qué…? Mira, lo que paso hace rato fue… - trató de explicar mientras lo miraba sonrojada ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? ¡Era obvio que el la buscaría!

Shaoran no reaccionaba, estaba allí, estático frente a ella, con el gesto serio y el ceño fruncido. Sakura guardó silencio. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso lo había estropeado todo de nuevo?

Lucia disgustado, molesto, serio, talvez desilusionado, la verdad Sakura no podía descifrar lo que la mirada de Shaoran reflejaba, más que un intenso fuego que brillaba en el centro de sus ambarinos ojos.

- Yo… Shaoran discúlpame… - dijo ella aún observándolo mientras retrocedía unos pasos, Shaoran la miraba fijamente y sus facciones, su gesto, permanecía igual - cometí un error… discúlpame…

- No Sakura – murmuró él por fin mientras entraba a la habitación – aquí no hay ningún error

Sin poder reaccionar, Sakura lo miró estática, sentía que la tierra se movía y su rostro ardía, ¿estaba escuchando bien?

Shaoran suavizo su rostro y lentamente avanzó hasta ella tomándola por la cintura con un brazo.

- no más errores - con su mano libre, el ambarino acarició el rostro de Sakura hasta rozar levemente sus labios con su dedo pulgar mientras con su otra mano la apretaba más contra él.

Lentamente Shaoran unió sus labios con los de ella, moviéndolos seductoramente sobre ellos, succionando su labio inferior, mordisqueándolo. Sakura suspiró rindiéndose, se sentía afiebrada, mareada, todo era tan… irreal…

Fue cuando ella se rindió ante la embriagante calidez del beso. Shaoran comenzó a besarla enardecido, devoraba sus labios y jugueteaba con la lengua de la chica mientras ambos comenzaban a respirar con dificultad.

Separando sus labios de los de ella, sonriéndole y sin decir nada, sin soltar ni un poco su abrazo cerro la puerta, provocando en Sakura una inmensidad de pensamientos y sensaciones

¡Dios! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Qué harían?

**CONTINUARA…**

Bien, bien, no me maten, se que los estreso con mis fics, yo solo me estreso después de todo, también se que este chapter es mas corto que los anteriores pero no podía darme el lujo de revelar más información de la necesaria.

Por cierto, quiero hacerles un favor que podría cambiar su vida, si quieren leer un fic realmente bueno, entonces tienen que leer el fic de mi amiguis **Serenity-princess** llamado **"El hombre soñado"** hasta les pongo el link para que no digan después que no saben donde esta ¬¬ **http/ por leer este chapter y espero sus reviews, después de todo ustedes son los que me ayudan a escribir n.n BYe!**


	5. La ley de talion

Hola ya volví! Si! Yo se! Mil años después, pero es que me han pasado tantas cosas! Que ni se imaginan, además entré en depresión y bueno pues como que no me daban muchas ganas de escribir y no podía escribir algo solo por salir del paso, pero en fin aquí estoy, fresca, renovada y enamorada - (no se preocupen, el que este enamorada no significa que haré esta historia mas feliz o mas fácil para Sakura xD) en fin, muchas gracias a ustedes que aun así han mandado reviews;

**Fabisa**: Oye gracias! Wow fuiste la primera el leer el capitulo pasado súper rápido! En fin aquí tienes un nuevo chapter salido del horno espero lo disfrutes.

**Serenity Princess: **Auch amiguis! No te enojes! Tu sabes como he estado! Además amiguis! Por que dices eso sobre la linda y dulce Nadja? - es muy tierna! No crees? xD, ay amiguis y lo del final, pues lo que sea por ti! xD aquí tienes el nuevo chapter, y gracias por apoyarme tanto amiguis! Vales mil te kero!

**Hik-chan:** oye! Prometo que te seguirá gustando, pero es que con todas las cosas que han pasado no podemos esperar que todo siga igual, o si? Jajajaja si eso de dejar los chapters así lo aprendí de Harry Potter xD pero bueno… aquí tienes, espero lo disfrutes... AH SI! Yo te ayudaría a matar a Cedric si no fuera por que si lo mato el fic no procede n.nU

**YohkoBennignton**: Hola! Jaja si! Me creerías si te digo que van a jugar Uno? xD por cierto, me siento honrada de que leyeras mi fic de una vez, yo ya he hecho eso, y en serio me halaga que lo hayas hecho, espero te guste este chapter

**Relena Li: **Jajaja te morirás cuando veas lo que pasa! Ehm si, matar a Cedric, no creas yo también lo odio, pero como dije si lo mato el fanfic no procede! Al menos aun no lo matare…

**Selene Kiev**: Hay amiguis, dejo así los chapters por que así quieren más xD! Gracias amiguis por leer mi fic y esperarme por tanto tiempo, pero en fin tonta aquí tienes el nuevo chapter!

**Johanna: **Tu aceptarías que estas enamorada de tu mejor amigo? Ja! no lo creo y lo digo por experiencia propia! xD ya antes me he enamorado una vez de mi mejor amigo, hace muuucho cuando aun era una puberta xD, pero ya no! Ya tengo novio! - ejem… en fin… te agradezco que te lo leyeras todo de una vez, aquí tienes el nuevo chapter espero te guste!

**Ashleymoon:** ya ya ¡! Calma amiga! Aquí tienes el nuevo chapter para que te emociones todo lo que quieras! Y no te preocupes! Nadie sabe lo que exactamente pasara en esa habitación! Me querrán matar! xD

**Tsuki Lunita:** bien amiga aquí tienes para que te pongas con los pelos de punta! xD jajajaja gracias por leerte mi fic de una vez! Esto me halaga mucho en serio! n/n

**Maat Sejmet:** jajaja bueno, creo que ya de por si en este capitulo sufrirán un poco y les faltara mucho mas, a todos… y cuando digo todos me refiero a TODOS en fin… aquí tienes! Espero te guste!

**MonOna:** jajaja espero te guste este Chapter! Gracias por leer mi fic!

**Juchiz:** Hola! Hay gracias por tus afectos y ánimos! Verdad que se ve re lindo Eriol así me malo malito? ¬ a que no se te sale la baba? Jajajaja xD

**Marisaki:** OK! Sus deseos son órdenes! Aquí esta el nuevo chapter!

En fin aquí vamos: CCS no es mío es de CLAMP y este fic no tiene otro objetivo más que entretener, los demás personajes si son míos. Que lo disfruten.

**Este Chapter va dedicado para mi nene Luis! Te amo mi vida! Aunque no leas el fic n.nU Te amo mi niño!**

**AMOR SOBRE HIELO**

**Capitulo cinco: La ley de Talion**

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, mas tarde de lo que solía despertarse, observó la ventana, el cielo estaba nublado, le encantaban los días así, eran ideales para pasar en cama, y deseaba hacerlo, se sentó con un leve dolor de cabeza, debía ser por el vino de la fiesta.

Habían pasado tantas cosas: Cedric pidiéndole que apresuraran los preparativos para la boda, Meilin y su hermano congeniando de una manera extraña, su baile con Shaoran… su beso con Shaoran… su encuentro en la habitación con Sha…

Arrugó la frente recordando el extraño sueño que había tenido esa noche, por que, ¿vamos? Cuantas probabilidades habían de que dicho suceso en realidad hubiera acontecido, ¿una de cien, no, de seguro todo había sido un sueño, pensó sonriendo y sentándose en la cama… fue cuando vio ese trozo de tela platinada sobre su cama…

¡No! ¡No podía ser!

Levantó la corbata color plata y la miró enrojecida y temblorosa, entonces después de todo aquello no había sido solo un sueño, era verdad… fue cuando su mente le mostró todo como si fuera una película…

_o_

_Lentamente Shaoran unió sus labios con los de ella, moviéndolos seductoramente sobre ellos, succionando su labio inferior, mordisqueándolo. Sakura suspiró rindiéndose, se sentía afiebrada, mareada, todo era tan… irreal…_

_Fue cuando ella se rindió ante la embriagante calidez del beso. Shaoran comenzó a besarla enardecido, devoraba sus labios y jugueteaba con la lengua de la chica mientras ambos comenzaban a respirar con dificultad._

_Separando sus labios de los de ella, sonriéndole y sin decir nada, sin soltar ni un poco su abrazo cerro la puerta, provocando en Sakura una inmensidad de pensamientos y sensaciones_

_¡Dios! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Qué harían?_

_Sakura lo miro con una mezcla de sentimientos que creyó imposible: miedo, impaciencia, anhelo, amor y…¿deseo?. Se estremeció al darse cuenta que los ojos de Shaoran reflejaban justamente eso, el rostro de Shaoran bajó hasta al de ella cerró los ojos deleitada cuando sintió los húmedos labios de el ambarino sobre los de ella._

_Todo era extrañamente desesperante y a la vez maravilloso, ella se encontraba en un sueño, y nada mas importaba o de hecho… ya nada más existía. Sakura no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido al sentir el suave y lento contacto de la lengua del joven chino. Shaoran suspiró largamente por la nariz, como si hubiera esperado eso por largo tiempo._

_Lentamente, completamente diferente al beso anterior, la lengua de Shaoran entro en su boca acariciando de una manera exasperante la de ella, haciéndola perder casi la razón, como extrañaba esos besos que solo había conocido una noche, como extrañaba su aliento, sus labios, su olor… su amor…_

_Shaoran dibujaba con sus manos la figura del cuerpo de Sakura cerrando su abrazo aun más, mientras sus zonas de las caderas se pegaban de tal forma que pudo percibir junto a su vientre una parte de él que ella sabía demostraba su alta excitación, así como el agradable calor de sus piernas junto a las suyas._

_Su boca dejó de ser el centro de sus sensaciones al sentir un repentino calor que pareció viajar desde sus labios hacia su vientre... _

_Shaoran bajó sus manos hasta la breve cintura de ella y las dejó ahí, moviéndolas como si guiara sus caderas para acomodarlas con las de él._

_Sakura suspiro completamente extenuada, acalorada, confundida, emocionada, eran demasiadas sensaciones… Era extraordinariamente apasionante, jamás nadie la había estrujado así... era cómo si él deseara introducir su propio cuerpo a través de ella._

_Sakura arrugó el entrecejo y gimió quedamente al sentir oleadas de placer recorrer su cuerpo cuando Shaoran, sin dejar de besarla con furia, presionaba su cuerpo contra el e ella. Un placer que era casi doloroso... cruel y despiadado, que exigía dejarse invadir por Shaoran ya y ahora... sino, sentía que acabaría con ella._

_Las manos de Sakura se movían desesperadas por la espalda de Shaoran, era demasiado, demasiado para soportarse un minuto mas, un segundo mas… _

_Sakura lo hizo deshacerse del estorboso saco y aquella entupida corbata platinada lanzando ambas prendas al aire. Luego sin detenerse movió sus manos hasta la camisa de él soltando uno a uno los botones de su camisa, fue cuando sucedió…_

_Las grandes y fuertes manos de Shaoran se movieron hasta la de ella deteniéndola con delicadeza, Sakura lo miró sonrojada y asustada, talvez se había apresurado demasiado… _

_La castaña levantó el rostro mirándolo apenada, pero él le sonreía ¿Qué diablos sucedía allí? ¿Por qué se detenía?_

_- Ahora no pequeña… no así… - el ambarino aún le sonreía, como si nada pasara, la besó en la frente y luego salio de la habitación sin decir nada más que - duerme… hablaremos mañana…_

_Sakura se quedó allí, mirando la puerta, demasiado confundida para reaccionar y sin otra idea más en su cabeza que tomar una ducha. Era algo demasiado extraño… demasiado..._

_o_

Sakura sacudió la cabeza al terminar de recordar todo…Entonces todo era cierto, todo había sido real, no había sido un sueño, ella y Shaoran si habían…

Por un momento, una alegría sin reserva se apoderó de su ser haciéndola estrechar contra su pecho la fina corbata, pero su rostro se ensombreció al recordar el desenlace de aquel repentino encuentro con el ambarino.

Quizás la reacción de Shaoran había sido nada más que una sutil manera de expresarle lo mucho que le molestaba encontrarse en esa situación con ella, claro, después de cómo lo había tratado era lógico que el no quisiera ni siquiera besarla… pero el punto es que lo había hecho! ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

La verdad no tenía sentido seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, debía dejar fluir la situación y esperar a ver la reacción de él. No podía hacer nada más.

Tomó una ducha rápida y se dispuso bajar al desayunador, lo más seguro era que se encontraran todos reunidos, y así fue, alli estaban casi todos, el abuelo, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin, Touya y Shaoran.

- ¡Buenos días a todos! – Saludo ella sonriente acercándose a su abuelo para darle el beso de buenos días, todos siguieron hablando mientras Shaoran solo levantó la mirada para sonreírle.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta el tope al verlo sonreír, ¡Por Dios! ¡Era tan apuesto, la joven castaña saludo a su abuelo sin pero quitarle la vista de encima, justo en ese momento venia entrando la joven Nadja, quien luego de saludar a todos se dirigió directamente a saludar a Shaoran, abrazándolo efusivamente y luego sentándose a su lado.

- ¡OH por Dios Nadja! ¡Que brazalete más hermoso! –exclamó Tomoyo de un momento a otro apreciando el hermoso brazalete de platino con brillantes que lucía la chica Hindú

- ¿Verdad? Me lo obsequio Shaoran como regalo de navidad – dijo observando el brazalete ella misma y abrazando a Shaoran mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, rebosando de felicidad

Sakura se sentó sin decir nada, el brazalete era sencillamente hermoso, de plata y con diminutos brillantes y dos letras colgando de ella, una "S" y una "N"… no importaba lo que dijeran, ese brazalete era digno de una pareja, una feliz pareja.

Ella levanto la mirada hasta él que la miraba sonriendo, y por un momento Sakura pudo jurar que Shaoran se estaba riendo de ella, que se burlaba, en ese momento él abrazó a Nadja mientras ella, emocionadísima parloteaba sobre lo mucho que le gustaba el brazalete.

Él sonreía, sonreía con cierto brillo en su mirada que Sakura nunca había visto, era un cínico, la estaba haciendo pagar, la estaba haciendo sentir lo que él había sentido esos años en los que ella solo lo había visto como un amigo, y había hecho desfilar todos aquellos chicos frente a él.

Ojo por ojo y diente por diente, era justo, es decir, ella se lo merecía, pero no por eso lo soportaría, luego de terminar su taza de leche se puso de pie retirándose a su habitación, estaba decidida, no volvería a estar en la misma habitación que Shaoran.

**oOoOoOo**

Las cosas luego de la fiesta de navidad no habían sido nada fáciles, al menos para Sakura.

Y no precisamente por el riguroso entrenamiento en el que se veía atrapada junto con Eriol, sino más bien por culpa de la confusión que se apoderaba de su cerebro.

El matrimonio cada vez le parecía no muy buena idea, pero definitivamente estaba convenciéndose que era lo que necesitaba para alejarse y olvidarse del ambarino por completo.

Definitivamente, lo sucedido aquella noche le había afectado de una manera inimaginable, pero su actitud de esos días con la chica Hindú estaba llevándola al borde de la locura.

Nadja esto, Nadja Aquello, Nadja sube y baja las escaleras, ¡era exasperante! ¡Siempre andaban juntos! Y por eso nunca habían llegado a hablar sobre aquella noche, y no era que Sakura quisiera hablar sobre eso, pero definitivamente tanta unidad entre Shaoran y Nadja solo podía significa que estaban en serio enamorados.

Esa tarde, se encontraban reunidos los tres, Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo en la pista de hielo de la mansión de su abuelo. Eriol y Tomoyo reían mientras conversaban en los asientos a los lados de la pista mientras Sakura entrenaba completamente concentrada. Un salto… y un tropiezo que casi le cuesta e tobillo…

- ¡¿Podrían callarse! – grito la castaña mirándolos muy molesta mientras patinaba a la salida de la pista

-Sakura cálmate… - dijo Eriol observándola mientras Tomoyo guardaba silencio – ya entrenaste demasiado…

- lo siento… - dijo la castaña quitándose los patines y salino del lugar lo más rápido posible dejando a Eriol y Tomoyo enmudecidos.

La verdad la situación se estaba tornando algo estupida… Shaoran la estaba afectando de manera inimaginable y no podía permitirse eso. Su ida ahora estaba encarrilada, tenía su futuro hecho y no podía echarlo por la borda por culpa de él.

Necesitaba distraerse a como de lugar… se dirigió a su habitación con la firme convicción de ir a montar un poco, eso siempre la relajaba, se cambió de atuendo y bajo a la estancia para dirigirse a las caballerizas, cuando se topó con Meilin que recién entraba.

- ¡Hola Sakura! – dijo la joven China sonriéndole a la castaña y Sakura le sonrió, hablar con Meilin como en los viejos tiempos era justo lo que necesitaba

- ¡Hola Mei! ¿Quieres ir a montar conmigo? – preguntó tomándola de una mano y prácticamente arrastrándola sin permitirle contestar.

- bueno… si insistes…

Hablaría con Meilin y esclarecería sus dudas con respecto a la relación e Shaoran con la joven Nadja, sabía que luego de saber concretamente lo que ellos eran todo estaría bien o al menos eso esperaba.

**oOoOoOo**

Viajar la noche de navidad a América no había sido muy económico que se diga, aunque de todas formas, era el dinero que la joven Kinomoto le había confiado para "El vestido de novia" el cual compraría, si, pero no de la calidad que la japonesa esperaría.

Pero ahora no podía preocuparse por eso, tenía otras cosas más importantes, como conseguir la manera de que la menor de los Kinomoto y él contrajeran matrimonio sin ningún problema.

Era aun muy temprano, las cinco de la tarde y el caminaba por aquella calle de restaurantes en una zona no muy adinerada de New York. Se detuvo frente a aquel viejo restaurante de nombre vacío "The spoon, Since 1921" y de un suspiro entró en el, en la puerta un hombre de traje lo recibió con mirada penetrante, fría y descortés.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle?

- El… el señor Simone me espera… - dijo el joven sintiendo la garganta seca

El hombre del recibidor alzó una ceja y asintió con la cabeza haciéndose a un lado.

- Creo saber quien es usted… pase por aquí por favor…

Aquel esquelético y tenebroso hombre lo guió hasta una mesa en la zona mas oscura de el restaurante y allí le dejo en compañía de otro hombre de aspecto distinguido y muy buena forma (N/A: es mejor que decir godito P), quien le sonrió abiertamente.

- ¡Cedric! ¡Que sorpresa! ¡No esperaba verte tan pronto! – Dijo el hombre ofreciéndole una silla en donde el joven se sentó inmediatamente - ¡Eres el mejor negociante que he tenido en años! ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- No… gracias Don Simone… - dijo con voz seca el entrenador

La sonrisa del hombre se ensombreció, algo le decía que la visita del joven Europeo no era por los motivos que el esperaba.

- Ah… ya veo… - el hombre suspiró y se acomodó el saco. Bien, entonces vamos al grano habla…

- Le traigo un pago… - Cedric le alargó un sobre d color mostaza al hombre quien lo tomo con serenidad, pero el entrenador siguió hablando – espero tener lo próximo en un mes…

- ¡¿Un mes! ¡Pero Cedric! Quedamos en que serian dos semanas máximo!... los intereses siguen subiendo ... además… - el hombre acaricio su barbilla mientras se recostaba en el respaldo de aquella silla dirigiendo la mirada a un par e matones no muy lejos de la mesa – y depuse de todo Boby y Tomy no creo que estén muy alegres con la idea…

- Lo sé, pero es que he tenido unos contratiempos… por favor Simone… permíteme pagarte en un mes…

- ¿Sabes? Soy un hombre muy bueno… y antes de que vinieras ya había decidido darte una espera más… depuse de todo tienes una prometida muy linda… - al decir esto se saco una fotografía de la joven japonesa al medio de una competencia y se la mostró al entrenador para guardarla de nuevo – así que te diré cual es el trato… yo te doy un mes más para que me pagues y si tiene otro inconveniente… Digamos que conoceré mejor a Sakura… ¿te parece?

Cedric tragó en seco, quería estafar a Sakura, cierto pero no pensaba que todo so llegaría tan lejos, pero la verdad es que era su vida o la de la chica… y sinceramente…

- Si… acepto el trato – dijo dándole la mano al hombre quien sonreía complacido

**oOoOoOo**

Luego del paseo con Meilin en el cual la joven china le había dado a entender que lo de Shaoran aun no pasaba a un plano completamente amoroso se sentía un poco más relajada, algo le decía que aún tenía oportunidad con Adoran, aunque en realidad no sabía por que se decía eso, si definitivamente no estaba segura de poder soportar estar junto a él luego de lo que ella le había causado y él le estaba causando a ella.

- Señorita Sakura – era Meg Una de las muchachas el servicio que se acercaba a ella con una notita – el joven cedric le dijo este recado por el teléfono mientras usted no estaba…

- Gracias Meg – dijo Sakura mientras Mei se retiraba a su habitación por una ducha.

La joven japonesa tomó aquella nota y la leyó detenidamente.

_Querida Sakura:_

_Lamento darte esta noticia pero temo que tengo muchos negocios urgentes que atender y lo más seguro es que no pueda acompañarte en tus entrenos hasta el día de la competencia. Espero me comprendas. Cedric_

¡¡¿Qué! ¡¡Cedric estaba demente! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso faltando tan pocos días para la competencia! ¡Esto era el colmo! ¡No le importaba tenerlo lejos! ¡Pero que abandonara su entrenamiento de esta manera era el colmo!

La joven castaña completamente furiosa se dirigió al estudio con el teléfono inalámbrico en su ano y cerró la puerta de golpe marcando el número celular de Cedric respirando profundo. Tenía que ponerle un fin a esto. Pero nadie debía saberlo… menos Shaoran… debía darle aunque sea un poco de celos aun con la idea de su compromiso.

- _¡Mi cerezo! ¿Cómo estas?_ – contestó Cedric al otro lado de la línea

- de maravilla… – dijo en un tono un tanto frío y sin pensarlo mucho fue directamente al grano – Cedric quiero romper nuestro compromiso… (N/A: ta ta tan! xD) y es inútil que vengas o que intentes arreglar lo que ya no tiene arreglo… te puedo asegurar que no tengo ninguna intención de casarme contigo y me veo en la obligación de hacértelo saber.. Espero que somos una persona civilizada admitas que esta situación ya no tiene remedio…

Hubo un enorme silencio, un silencio extraño y sepulcral, y al final, por fin se escuchó la voz de Cedric gritándole de muy mala manera… como era de esperarse…

_- ¡Estas loca! ¡Completamente loca!_

- si… posiblemente lo esté…

- _¡¿a estas alturas de la historia vas a decirme que no te casa! ¡Estás loca!_

-- sería mejor después tener que separarnos al estar ya casados. No te amo cedric., después de mucho reflexionar a esa conclusión… no te amo ni podré hacerlo… creo que nunca podrías cumplir mies expectativas…

- _¡pero es absurdo!_

- Mira, te voy a dar una explicación que creo que te mereces, yo no tengo espacio en tu vida mas que en el mundo de los negocios, es lo único que te importa de mi, los negocios, además puede parecerte una monstruosidad pero creo que amo a alguien más…

- _no… no puede ser…_ - del otro lado de la línea Cedric soltó una risita sarcástica - _¿vas a decirme que estas enamorada de ese vulgar jugador de jockey? _

- No se como, ni se cuando pero se lo voy a decir Cedric…y no me importa si él no me ama…

- _Decididamente estas loca…ero te voy a dar una tregua, mañana volveré a llamarte. Y sino, tomare el primer vuelo e iré a verte, tendrás que decirme esto cara a cara…_

- No Cedric, no quiero verte... es más… ya no quiero que seas mi entrenador… no quiero que regreses…

- _¡¿Qué! Estas estúpida… pero ¿sabes que? Esto no se va a quedar así… me las vas a pagar…_

_- _No me amenaces Cedric, no te tengo miedo… adiós…

Sakura no le permitió decir nada más y cerró la llamada. No soportaría oírlo un minuto más. Pero al menos eso ya estaba hecho y sentía que un gran peso la liberaba. Levantó la mirada, la chimenea estaba encendida y fue cuando vio aquella delicada mano morena dejar un libro al lado de un sofá enorme y la pequeña Naja poniéndose de pie.

¡¿Qué rayos hacía ella allí!¡Maldición! ¡Había escuchado todo!

Sakura sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, así no era el plan, nadie podía saber su rompimiento con Cedric, menos aquella chiquilla, y ahora… maldición…

- Nadja…

- Hola Sakura… - saludo la joven mirándola con gesto serio, demasiado para ella…

Ahora sí que había arruinado todo…

**CONTINUARA…**

Ja! Mantenme! xD si yo se que es muy pero muy corto pero la verdad la inspiración o medaba para más y además no quería dejarlas con la incógnita más tiempo n.nU

En realidad mide lo mismo que los otros chapters así que bueno… aquí tienen no olviden dejar sus reviews, me siento en deuda con ustedes y esta vez si prometo actualizar pronto. Byeeeeee.


	6. Secretos y pequeñas mentiras

♫ Here I am ♫ Once Again ♫ XD jajajajaja Hola Hola ♫ ya volví!!! Si muy pronto!! Lo se! Que emoción no? XP bueno, a ustedes de seguro no les importa pero señores esta escritora traumada ahora usara lentes!!! Aja… a eso se debían mis dolores de cabeza… así que bueno, desde el miércoles usare lentes jajajaja pero en fin, quiero que sepan que en parte me inspire a escribir este chapter por y su review tan emocionante XD, pero también quiero agradecerles a:

**Luz: **jajajaja lo se!! De donde crees que he sacado el nombre? XP de cualquier manera, me encanta Nadja, de hecho estoy pensando es hacer un fanfic, pero bueno. Gracias por tus halagos, y no te preocupes, creo que en este capitulo tendrás un suspiro… bueno… eso creo S, sigue leyendo mi fic, y muchas muchas muchas gracias

**Yohko Bennignton: **Hola de nuevo! Gomen . , es que mi vida es muy traumática… y pues no se, a veces me inspiro y tengo tiempo y otras no T.T, que puedo decir? Que no se te olvide mi fic? Ò.ó mira que no dejare e actualizarlo hasta terminarlo, eso tenlo por seguro… (A menos que me muera, me de una embolia o algo así XP)Si querida amiga, habrá acción y sí, Shaoran es jugador de Hockey o.o … oye hablando de dejar a la mitad… te imaginas que trauma que Shaoran te deje a la mitad??!!! grita desesperadamente y traumatizadaEn fin, gracias por seguir mi fic y por ser cliente frecuente XP

**Hik-chan**: Gomen!!!! Pero aquí esta ya para que no te me estreses, relájate amiga!! Respira… o sabes que? Piensa en shaoran así te calmas y hasta un suspiro se te sale xD… bueno si, Sakura lo corto muy bonito a Cedric, pero haber como va todo ahora… espero te guste este Chapter, gracias por ser cliente frecuente también XD

**Fabisa: **Otro cliente frecuente!! Bueno como veras esta vez no tuviste que esperar tanto P… así que ya no llores le da un pañuelitogracias por leer mi fic

**Marisaki**: jajajaja lo siento!! Pero sabes que? Si te da una hernia prometo escribirte un fanfic y llevártelo al hospital n.nU pero bueno, aquí tienes ya, gracias por leer mi fic espero éste chapter (que es un poquito mas largo . ) sea de tu agrado.

**Hermione I**: pues aquí tienes, un nuevo chapter recién salido del horno jeje, espero te guste, oye... te gusta Harry Potter no? Que pareja te gusta? Es que estoy en un proyecto de fanfic d HP y pues no se si te interese gracias por leer mi fic

**Danny.emerald:** eres lo máximo!!!!!! Tu review también lo es!!! Me alegraste el día… pero bueno más abajo te dedico unas palabras o.o

**Zorion**: pues sip, si existe, e hecho es mi caso, mi novio ha sido todo eso… aunque yo no estoy para contarlo ni ustedes para saberlo… y mi historia no fue tan trágica, pero si … espero te guste este chapter.

En fin aquí vamos: Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no son míos, son de CLAMP y este fic no tiene otro objetivo más que entretener, los demás personajes si son míos. Que lo disfruten.

**Este Chapter va dedicado para Danny.emerald!!! Gracias por ese review!!! En serio!! Me mato de la risa y me subió el animo **

**AMOR SOBRE HIELO**

**Capitulo seis: Secretos y pequeñas mentiras**

- _¡¿Qué?! Estas estúpida… pero ¿sabes que? Esto no se va a quedar así… me las vas a pagar…_

_- _No me amenaces Cedric, no te tengo miedo… adiós…

Sakura no le permitió decir nada más y cerró la llamada. No soportaría oírlo un minuto más. Pero al menos eso ya estaba hecho y sentía que un gran peso la liberaba. Levantó la mirada, la chimenea estaba encendida y fue cuando vio aquella delicada mano morena dejar un libro al lado de un sofá enorme y la pequeña Nadja poniéndose de pie.

¡¿Qué rayos hacía ella allí?!¡Maldición! ¡Había escuchado todo!

Sakura sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, así no era el plan, nadie podía saber su rompimiento con Cedric, menos aquella chiquilla, y ahora… ¡maldición!…

- Nadja…

- Hola Sakura… - saludo la joven mirándola con gesto serio, demasiado para ella…

Ahora sí que había arruinado todo…

La Chica Hindú no avanzo más, se quedó allí al lado de un estante tomando entre sus manos una estatuilla de porcelana, la cual observaba detenidamente.

Sakura no sabía que decir, no sabía si debía hablar o irse como si nada, la verdad es que en estos momentos Nadja le daba miedo, más por la estatuilla en sus manos que por otra cosa (N/A: XD).

- Para romper un compromiso de esa manera se deben necesitar muchas agallas… - dijo por fin la chica levantando la mirada inexpresiva en dirección a Sakura

- Pues… la verdad… ni tanto… - dijo Sakura avanzando al frente de la chimenea observando el fuego, la verdad, ya ni que, debía enfrentar a la chiquilla… - es mejor romper un compromiso por teléfono que en persona…

- Yo no me refería a eso... – dijo Nadja acercándose a la castaña lentamente – me refiero a romper tu compromiso y dar el motivo de esto… en este caso amar a otro hombre… se requieren muchas agallas…

Sakura levanto la mirada tratando de disimular su asombro, vaya, esta niña si que iba al grano, talvez la había subestimado, pero también hubiera sido muy ingenuo pensar que ella no quisiera hablar sobre el tema, después de todo ambas sabían de quien se trataba.

- Pues… No podía casarme en un engaño… ¿No lo crees? – dijo Sakura sonriendo levemente

- Tienes mucha razón, pero en todo caso, según escuche esa persona a la que amas, no te corresponde – comento la joven alzando una ceja - ¿no fue entonces tu rompimiento algo muy precipitado? Podrías quedarte sola…

- de cualquier manera estoy convencida… todo sería mejor que vivir mi vida con otra persona… - Sakura dirigió su mirada al fuego y sonrió para si misma – supongo que tendré que resignarme… sé que él no me corresponde… sé que no podría tomarme en serio, pero eso no importa, mientras él sepa que lo amo y sea feliz no me importa nada más… aunque eso implique que deba estar sola por toda la vida…

Nadja suspiro, cuando Sakura levanto la mirada la chica morena también observaba el fuego con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

- Es horrible… ¿no es así? – preguntó la chica Hindú como algo automático, mirando a la castaña con un cierto brillo travieso en sus ojos

- ¿que cosa? – preguntó Sakura mirándola confundida

- Amar y no ser correspondido… - Nadja levantó la mirada en dirección a la joven Kinomoto quien palideció, entonces ¿eso había sentido Shaoran?

Unas solitarias lágrimas se atrevieron a salir de sus ojos y ella miró en toda dirección tratando de ocultarlas de la joven morena a quien solamente escuchó suspirar nuevamente.

- vaya… en realidad tienes un dulce corazón… tal y como Shaoran lo dijo… - ella sonrió – No te preocupes Sakura… todo saldrá bien… ¿tu solías decir eso no es así? Pase lo que pase todo estará bien… linda frase…

Luego escuchó la puerta, la joven Hindú había desaparecido, y ella por fin pudo desplomarse de rodillas en la alfombra, dejando escapar desgarradoras e hirientes lagrimas ante el dolor que estaba sintiendo, pero más que eso, por comprender el dolor que le había causado en el pasado a su amado Shaoran.

**oOoOoOo**

- ¡Vamos Touya! ¡Lo prometiste! – Exclamaba la joven Li tironeando del abrigo de el mayor de los Kinomoto - ¡Vamos! ¡Dijiste que me llevarías al pueblo!

Touya resopló sin poder negársele, realmente la chica era un encanto, o al menos lo había encantado, de cualquier manera, lo tenia como idiota, completamente manipulado. La miró arqueando las cejas, ella sonreía.

- Si... claro…como sea… -dijo fingiendo estar molesto pero luego sonriéndole levemente a la joven, quien en un ataque de felicidad, se abalanzó contra el dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Tomoyo que se encontraba con ellos en la sala del té, soltó una pequeña risita mientras le dirigía una mirada al joven Li y a Eriol. El joven inglés le correspondió la sonrisa mientras que Shaoran resoplaba levemente mirando a la pareja.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Qué nos ves? – preguntó el mayor de los Kinomoto al joven Li, quien sin emitir palabra alguna volteó en otra dirección – chiquillo estúpido… - masculló

- Déjalo Touya, Shaoran esta amargado… - comentó Meilin mirando a su primo quien rápidamente le lanzo una mirada que bien podía haberla mutilado – es muy inteligente… pero en algunas cosas es muy pero MUY LENTO…

Shaoran resopló y se puso de pie dirigiéndose a los jardines de la mansión con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos, dejando en silencio por unos minutos a los demás.

- ¿Cuando lo van a aceptar? – dijo Eriol rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que el ambarino había dejado

- Lo más probable es que tarden mucho… - suspiró Mei logrando por fin que Touya se pusiera de pie – o que simplemente nunca digan lo que en realidad sienten…

Touya gruñó e iba a decir algo, pero la joven china atinó únicamente en sacarlo del salón haciendo a Tomoyo soltar una risita.

- Hacen muy bonita pareja – comentó la amatista sonriéndole a su novio, quien correspondiéndole de la misma manera acercó sus labios a los de ella dándole un corto beso.

- No más que nosotros – comentó el joven inglés con una leve sonrisa en los labios mientras se quitaba los lentes, y de nueva cuenta acercaba sus labios a los de la joven japonesa quien sonriente cerraba los ojos para recibir los labios de su novio, pero al apenas darle un corto beso, la joven de ojos amatistas lo hizo separarse.

- Eriol... estaba pensando… - Comenzó la joven Daudouji antes un suspiro y sonrisa de su novio, en su querida novia "estaba pensado" significaba que tendría que dar explicaciones sobre algo que no necesariamente había querido decirle y ella de una manera u otra sospechaba algo – En la fiesta de navidad… vi que Cedric y tu entraron a el estudio antes de que él se marchara… y corrígeme si me equivoco… pero su rostro se veía algo… ¿Cómo decirlo?

- ¿diferente? ¿Horrible? ¿Poco apuesto? ¿Poca cosa? – comenzó a enumerar el joven en son de broma

- ¡Eriol! – Le reprendió Tomoyo dándole un leve empujón - ¿Qué pasó? Tu no eres violento… y cuando lo eres es por que tienes una muy buena razón… ¿Qué hizo Cedric ahora?

Eriol suspiró, más por recordar al idiota entrenador que por tener que explicarle la situación de esa noche a su novia, aunque tampoco era algo que quisiera hacer en ese momento en el que besarla era aún la prioridad en su cabeza.

- No te preocupes Tomoyo, todo está bajo control… solo descubrí algunas cosas más de él que me hacen odiarlo más… - el joven de ojos azules se puso de nuevo los lentes mientras le ofrecía una mano a la chica para que se pusiera de pie – y no pude resistirme… ¿quieres ir al pueblo?

Luego de dudarlo unos segundos, la chica suspiro poniéndose de pie mientras tomaba la mano de su novio, si él no quería dar detalles probablemente era por que no quería darle un disgusto y en serio no era necesario. De cualquier manera, la repentina desaparición del prometido de su prima no era algo que le molestara. Podía afirmar que nadie lo extrañaba.

**oOoOoOo**

La nieve caía tenue en los jardines de la mansión de invierno, el lugar se había convertido en su refugio cuando ese tipo de pensamientos caían en su cabeza. Levantó la mirada observando aquella fuente congelada, en la cual ambos solían jugar en vacaciones de verano a lanzarse agua.

Era difícil, la verdad, no sabía si esta situación podía seguir así. Su simple presencia en la misma habitación hacía que sus deseos por besarla o al menos estrecharla entre sus brazos lo llevaran al borde de la locura.

La necesitaba, la necesitaba y no sabía si el plan de Nadja podría seguir funcionando por mucho tiempo más.

Sakura seguía siendo la misma en muchos aspectos, la noche de navidad había podido comprobarlo, seguía siendo aquella hermosa, dulce y delicada chica de tres años atrás, con aquella delicada esencia a flores en su cabello, con la mis más tersa y delicada pie. Su sonrisa seguía siendo tan angelical e irradiaba el mismo calor que cuando eran niños.

Cerró los ojos imaginándosela, abrazándola en sus pensamientos… besándola…

- ¿En quien estas pensando querido Lobito? – preguntó la chica Hindú con su dulce voz mientras hacia que un sorprendido Shaoran a mirara extremadamente sonrojado, mientras ella se sentaba a su lado

- Eh… pues…

- No… - la chica negó con la cabeza riendo levemente mientras también negaba con su dedo índice - no tienes que decirlo… obviamente no pensabas en mi… ehm… ¡cierto! ¡Ya lo hice!

- ¿Hiciste que? Preguntó el ambarino sobre poniéndose de el bochorno. Mientras atraía a la joven rodeándola con un brazo por los hombros

- La hice sentir culpable – dijo con un tonito pícaro mientras observaba el jardín cubierto de nieve – y ¿sabes de que enteré?

- eh no… ¿de que? – Shaoran la mira no muy contento, el plan de Nadja definitivamente estaba resultando como ella lo había dicho, pero no estaba tan seguro de que en realidad fuera necesario

- Es que sin quererlo escuche a Sakura hablando por teléfono con Cedric y… - la chica de ojos verdes miró a Shaoran, la veía muy interesado, esperando con ansias sus siguientes palabras, sonrió en su mente, talvez una pequeña mentira no haría daño y agregaría más emoción a todo – al parecer han discutido… parece que Sakura ya no está tan segura de quererse casar… pero aceptó hablar con Cedric al respecto…

- Nadja… ¿éstas segura de esto? – preguntó el observando al frente ante el comentario de la chica - ¿en serio crees que está funcionando?

- si Shaoran, créeme… ¿te he mentido alguna vez? – preguntó mirándolo inocentemente mientras cruzaba los dedos tras su espalda.

Talvez mentirle a esa persona que más quería no era algo completamente bueno, pero estaba segura de algo, como alguien le habría dicho alguna vez "No tienen nada de malo lograr buenos objetivos con malas actuaciones"

**oOoOoOo**

Ahora que había despedido a Cedric, sin permiso de su abuelo, lo menos que podía hacer era comunicárselo, de todas formas, nadie más que él podía conseguirle un buen entrenador en tan corto tiempo. Las competencias eran en solo dos semanas y necesitaba un entrenador, después de todo era su debut…

Caminó varias veces frente a la puerta del estudio privado de su abuelo y toando fuerzas y respirando hondo dio un par de toquecitos a la puerta.

- ¿abuelo? ¿Puedo entrar? – preguntó desde afuera muy cerca de la puerta

- Claro hija, pasa…

Sakura entró, avanzando e largo hasta el silla en el que su abuelo leía frente a un amplio escritorio llevo de papeles, lo abrazó por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de apoyarse en el escritorio y mirarlo indecisa.

- ¿Qué sucede mi pequeño cerezo?

- Es que… abuelo…

- anda, no temas ¿que sucede? – la animó el anciano y ella atinó en sonreírle antes de comenzar a hablar. Desde muy pequeña, su abuelo siempre había sido su confidente, al crecer no le contaba sus secretos pero si le pedía consejos en lo que podía, obteniendo los mejores y siendo siempre apoyada con él, pero su rompimiento talvez no seria una noticia muy grata, después de todo, los preparativos estaban legando a su fin y casi todo estaba pagado.

- Abuelo… no quiero casarme con Cedric… he roto nuestro compromiso…

Sakura creyó que iba a ponerse furioso, pero solo apreció en la mirada de su abuelo un deje de ¿alivio?, después de un momento, el abuelo murmuró con voz pausada.

- ¿Ya lo reflexionaste Sakura? Ni puedes casarte sin amor ni puedes dejarlo por un capricho… no quiero que te arrepientas luego…

- ¿A ti te parece un capricho como se ha comportado en las ultimas semanas? Ha comenzado a ser muy tosco al tratarme… pareciera que quiere dominarme… y también sé que me oculta algo…

Sakura lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo y el volvió a sonreírle mientras tomaba una mano de ella entre las de él.

- en realidad – comenzó él – no se ha portado muy bien. Pero eso ya lo sabíamos en otras ocasiones ¿no es así? No obstante, cuando se ama a una persona se ama por encima de todo y ese hecho no pude indicar que tú, de repente dejes de amarlo…

- ¿te molestaría mucho si no me caso? Es que… nunca lo he amado abuelo…

- Pues no se diga más – dijo el anciano dándole un besó en la mano a su nieta quien sonrió escuchándolo – Tomoyo, Touya y yo solo queremos tu felicidad, que elijas a Cedric o no, no nos importa… bueno talvez a Touya si…

Dijo él riendo junto con ella, quien ahora jugueteaba con sus manos.

- Así que no importa si te rompes tu compromiso ahora o el mismo día de la boda, estoy seguro que so seria muy emocionante pero también muy bochornoso – dijo riendo de nuevo – para nosotros eres nuestro cerezo y siempre lo has sido, mientras que Cedric sigue siendo un extraño. El día que te cases, será otra cosa, pero mientras tanto lo que Cedric diga o haga no importa.

- gracias abuelo… - dijo ella sonriendo y luego lo miró mordiendo se un labio antes de habar – pero también lo he despedido.. no tenemos entrenador para la competencia…

- no te preocupes por eso nena, yo conseguiré alguien para ti, ahora mismo haré unas llamadas – dijo tomando su agenda mientras la chica se ponía de pie dándole un beso en la mejilla al anciano

- Muchas gracias abuelo, iré a darme un baño antes de dormir – dijo saliendo del estudio, su abuelo era lo máximo.

**oOoOoOo**

- Touya… - dijo Meilin mientras caminaban por las calles del pueblo bebiendo chocolate caliente mientras comenzaba a anochecer

- ¿dime? – preguntó él mientras la miraba sonriéndole levemente

- ¿crees que Sakura y Shaoran tengan algún futuro juntos? - preguntó la sonrojadísima chica Li

Touya resopló disgustado mientras bebía un trago de chocolate y tomaba de la mano a la chica para que entraran al parque, pero continuó luego de unos segundos respondiéndole.

- El monstruo lo ama… y el mocoso a ella… odio admitirlo, pero prefiero verla con él que con su idiota entrenador…

Meilin rió mientras halando al joven de un brazo lo obligaba a sentarse con ella frente a la laguna congelada del parque.

Estando ambos allí, la joven Li, se abrazó a Touya mientras miraba algunos niños jugar en el hielo.

- ¿tienes frío pequeña? – preguntó el joven moreno mientras estrechaba a la hermosa joven china contra sí

Meilin negó con la cabeza, sin articular palabra alguna, limitándose únicamente a seguir abrazándolo.

- ¿pasa algo? estas muy callada… - dijo él joven tratando de gastarle una broma, haciendo que la chica lo mirara levantado su rostro delicadamente mientras la tomaba por el mentón – eso nunca había pasado.. ¿Estarás enferma?

Pero ella no hizo nada más que sonreír, lo cual era alarmante, para Touya, la chica Li era la criatura con el mejor humor de mundo, incluso lo hacía hacer bromas, cosa casi imposible en él. El mayor de los Kinomoto le sonrió y continuó mirándola a los ojos, dándole ánimos con la mirada a hablar.

- Touya… - dijo casi en un hilo de voz y luego de soltar un leve suspiro - ¿Qué somos?

- ¿Que somos? ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó aún sonriéndole

- Si, es decir… desde la fiesta de navidad… estamos muy… unidos… no se, nos besamos... ye estamos juntos la mayoría del tiempo…. Y yo pues… - la chica tragó en seco al ver al joven Kinomoto borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, talvez nunca debió haber hablado, pero ya había comenzado y no había vuelta atrás – y es que… tú en serio me gustas… lo que siento por ti cada día es más fuerte… y yo…

Impaciente y nerviosa se puso de pie, dando un paso al frente y caminando lentamente de un lado a otro de brazos cruzados. Touya era mayor que ella, por casi seis años, y era muy posible y en cierta forma comprensible que no quisiera nada serio con una "chiquilla" como ella, pero de cualquier manera, debía saberlo…

- No quisiera hacerme castillos en el aire… - continuó – es por eso que te pido… que seas sincero y me digas que hay entre nosotros…

La chica lo miró casi conteniendo la respiración, mientras el mayor de los Kinomoto la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido. Había demasiado silencio, demasiado para ser soportado, además… el semblante del joven Kinomoto no l presentaba muchas esperanzas… y lo único que estaba logrando era confirmar su hipótesis.

Con lagrimas en los ojos comenzó a dar un par de pasos hacia tras, haciendo que él se pusiera de pié muy rápido aunque no lo suficiente para alcanzarla, cuando ella ya estaba corriendo en dirección a la plaza.

- ¡Meilin!

Logró escuchar ella, mientras, tratando inútilmente de contener sus lágrimas, se perdía entre la multitud de personas que transitaban por las calles del pueblo esa noche.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? ¿Cómo pudo siquiera imaginar que alguien tan maduro ya puesto como él podría querer algo con una chica tan inmadura y molesta como ella?

Seguramente, habrían taxis en las calles principales del pueblo, así llegaría a la mansión del abuelo de Sakura, comenzó a buscar desesperadamente en su bolso su teléfono celular para Lamar a su primo o algo, cuando de pronto chocó con alguien cayendo sentada sobre la acera, lo cual no hizo más que obligarla a romper en llanto de nuevo.

- ¡Meilin! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó una voz en serio conocida, abrió los ojos y entre sus lágrimas solo pudo reconocer el rostro de Tomoyo y Eriol quien la ayudaba a pones de pie - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Meilin negó con la cabeza, y sintiéndose aliviada de encontrarse acompañada se limito a lanzarse a los brazos de Tomoyo, llorando en su hombro.

- soy una estúpida chicos… ¡una completa idiota! – decía la joven china entre sollozos

- Calma Mei… - le consolaba, mientras le lanzaba a Eriol una mirada preocupada

- será mejor que regresemos a la Mansión para hablar con calma ¿no creen? – preguntó Eriol sonriente mientras le ofrecía su pañuelo a la joven china.

- gracias… - dijo Mei con voz quebradiza mientras caminaba con ambos en dirección a su auto.

**oOoOoOo**

A parecer no había nadie en casa, al menos no dentro, luego de dar vueltas por casi todas las áreas importantes de la mansión en busca de compañía no había encontrado a nadie.

Triste, pero cierto, de cualquier manera, talvez era lo mejor para ella en éstos momentos, estar sola, tranquilizarse y pensar con calma en todo… las cosas no tenían que ser tan alas como parecían ¿o si?

Se miró en el espejo del baño al preguntarse eso, la verdad no tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta, al menos no una muy positiva.

Suspiró sonriendo para sí y con la pijama puesta se dirigió a la cocina en busca e algo que comer, a esas horas, lo más seguro era que nadie cenara ya, pero tenía antojo de algo dulce antes de dormir.

Aún no sabía concretamente lo que había entre Shaoran y Nadja, pero eso ahora era lo de menos, había roto su compromiso con Cedric, y ahora que estaba sin él, se sentía mucho más tranquila, suspiro un poco triste al darse cuenta del tiempo que había perdido a su lado, cuando claramente pudo haber buscado a Shaoran para al menos intentar recuperar su amistad.

Bajó las escaleras tarareando una canción y llegando a la cocina abrió el refrigerador. Buscando un trozo de pastel y la botella de leche entre las cosas, sin encender a luz de la cocina, para no despertar a las chicas del servicio.

Luego escuchó un ruido en dirección a la entrada de la cocina, y volteó sobresaltada ¿Quién podría ser?

- es solo el viento Sakura… - trató de tranquilizarse ella misma riendo levemente luego ante su Studio miedo a la oscuridad y los fantasmas

Regresó su mirada al refrigerador el cual, horrorizada encontró cerrado. Justo en ese momento cuando lo único que quería hacer era gritar o correr, las manos e un hombre que no lograba reconocer la tomaron por la espalda, cubriendo su boca y rodeándola por la cintura.

- Tranquila linda… no grites…

Murmuró una voz de hombre cerca de su oído mientras ella trataba de soltarse y lazaba gritos ahogados por la mano de su captor.

El calor de sus lágrimas cargaban sus ojos mientras en su mente solo podía llamar a gritos la presencia de una persona… Shaoran…

**CONTINUARA:**

Oops!! I did it again ♫ jajajajaja que bonito no? - este chapter estuvo muy como que tranquil pero el final estuvo que bien wow XD siii!!! Ódienme!!! Ódienme!!!!!

(Insértese aquí la música de psicosis XD)

Yo se que odian mi finales!!! Yo se!!!! Pero así soy!!!!! Jajajajaja!!! XD

En fin-…. Ahora actualice mas rápido, espero les guste este chapter ye espero fervientemente sus reviews. Les anuncio que para el próximo chapter tendré un personaje invitado de la serie Tsubasa chronicle que me tiene medio obsesionada XD

Pero bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, gracias por leer mi fic, y nos veremos luego

P.D.: si alguien se murió de sincope cardíaco, embolia, hernia o lo que sea, no es mi culpa, leyeron esto bajo su propio riesgo me eximo de cualquier responsabilidad legal XD espero sus reviews n.nU


	7. Ilusiones

**¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!**

♫ we wish you a Merry X-mas ♫ we wish you a Merry X-mas ♫ And a happy new year ♫ Ya volví!!! Si soy yo… no!! Esto no es una ilusión, en serio soy yo o.o… Si de nuevo me tardé! Pero estuve en examenes y tuve el síndrome de la no inspiración!!! Pero bueno… Bueno, digamos que la inspiración ha vuelto n.n (Además de que mi prima lolita me escapa a matar cada vez que me tardo mucho en actualizar n.nU) así que… bueno aquí me tienen de vuelta, con un nuevo chapter tan inocente como los demás D

**Serenity-Princess: **Claro que te tengo compasión!! Lo que pasa es que los estudios en serio me absorben!!! Pero tranqui, ya estoy da vacaciones xP y amiguis, déjame decirte que el final del capítulo anterior no esta incompleto!!!! Simplemente queda en continuación . . Ya veras a tu secuestrador malvado xD, pobre Sakura, la que le espera!!! Ah si! Por cierto, me alegra que te gustaran los avances que te mostré, y recuerda, para el chapter 9 o 10 amaras a Nadja -… amiguis!! Shaoran NO ES TUYO es de todas, en especial de Sakura, y ni es de ella… es de CLAMP así que ni modo xD. En fin amiguis, gracias por apoyarme y por quererme (yo también te quiero) aquí tienes tu nuevo chapter tontis!!!

**Juchiz:** Ok!! Gracias por leer mi fic! En serio, gracias por amar mi fic, te aseguro que el también te ama xD, aquí tienes tu nuevo chapter y un abrazo n.n

**Luz:** sip, seré mala, pero así me quieren xD, bueno aquí no hay bruja ni dragón, pero si te prometo muchos príncipes xD y sus correspondientes princesas, como Nadja y Shaoran!! Es broma xD, espero que te guste este chapter!!

**Giuly**: cada vez que una de ustedes me dice que se leyó mi fanfic de una vez nace un ángel (¿) -…. n.nU no!! En serio!! Así siento yo!!! Hasta las lágrimas se me salen de la emoción, espero que le sigas la pista a mi fanfic y que te siga gustando tanto!!! Gracias!!

**Danny.Emerald**: hola de nuevo comadre!!! Juela! No explotes que me embarras!! Seee te lo dedique, te lo mereces, me hiciste feliz en un día medio feo, pero bueno bueno bueno… aquí tienes el nuevo chapter!! Espero que te guste y lo sigas leyendo

**Hermione I:** hola!! Pues aquí tienes para que sepas que paso con Sakura y no sigas muriendo de ansias xD, a pues el proyecto de Harry potter lo tengo previsto para finales de este año y pues, es H&H, pero bueno, espero te guste este chapter, gracias por leer a mi bebé!! xD

**Hik-Chan:** NO ME TENGO QUE HACER CARGO DE NADA! Tu lees esto por pura voluntad TT (soy estudiante de leyes, se de eso xD) pero bueno, me alegra que te emocione tanto xD. Te cuento que tus asesinos están bien alimentados, le doy de comer tres veces al día y los dejo leer todos mis fanfic inéditos y ver los capítulos de sakura y Tsubasa, te envían saludos . Y pus Mei… Mei tendrá premio en este chapter xD

**Fabisa:** Hola amiga! Pos aquí tienes tu nuevo chapter, recién salido del horno xD que lo disfrutes!!

**Nolee SyS:** hulas!! Jojojo!! Pues si, yo se que todo es medio frustrante aquí, pero también hay partes dulces, y todo será mas dulce de ahora en adelante, espero te guste

**Sakura-Clow:** si tonta!! Si tengo consideración!! De lo contrario no actualizaría xD, pero bueno en fin, aquí tienes, diviértete!!!

**Yohko.Benington:** Hola Clienta frecuente!! Ah no pos si, a mi también me daría miedo que Nadja me lanzara eso, pero no lo hará!! Por que es de lo mas linda -, sip, lo se, la pareja Touya Meilin es bien cute . . Cálmate!!! No mates a la página!! Respira… cuenta hasta 10… ya? Ok… sigamos, pues bueno si, tienes razón con respecto a Touya, creo que tu hipótesis es muy cierta xD, y bueno pues, los hombres así son, ellos no captan las indirectas, todo lo quieren directo y al grano xD ehm pues mira, si te da un paro o una embolia, prometo ir a visitarte y levarte flores D xD, en fin amiguis, aquí tienes, que lo disfrutes!!!! P.D.: lee las dedicatorias!! O

**Marisaki**: fíjate que si! Se me ocurrió que fuera shaoran, pero luego se me ocurrió algo mejor jojojojo!!! Y eso puse, así que espero que te guste, por cierto, dile a tu hermana que… bueno, que lo siento xD

**Sakura-Hilary:** jojojo!! Me encanta como escribes xD, bueno si… aquí tienes, espero seas clienta frecuente!!! xD y espero te guste mucho!! Que lo disfrutes!!!

**Nattyxan:** bueno a ti ya te conteste por mensajitos, pero igual xD, sabes? Mi historia también se enamoro de ti?!! Saldrías con ella? xD bueno, espero que siga produciéndote tantas emociones mi fic, para eso esta hecho xD, pero bueno aquí tienes, cuídate mucho y sigue leyendo! Bye!!!

**oOoOoOo**

Uff!! Si que son muchas ustedes amigas!!!! Ok... necesito **ACLARAR** algo, en vista de que ustedes aparte e que aman CCS, Shaoran y mi fic, tiene algo mas en común, y es esa manía de culparme a mi por sus paros cardiacos, embolias, etc.…. Yo no me hago responsable!!! Ustedes leen esto por su cuenta así que casi es suicidio xD

**AVISO: **este capítulo contiene la participación especial de un personaje de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, y para quien no sepa que es eso… (Que no lo creo) es una serie de clamp, más bien un crossover, en el que aparecen muchos personajes de CCS y Shaoran es el personaje principal así que se las recomiendo XD

OK! Here we go! Sakura Card Captor, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle y sus personajes no son míos, son de CLAMP y este fic no tiene otro objetivo más que entretener, los demás personajes si son míos. Que lo disfruten.

**Este Chapter va dedicado para Yohko.Benington!!! Hey gracias amiga!! Gracias por ser clienta frecuente de este humilde Fic!! Te lo ganaste!!! Eres lo máximo TT**

**AMOR SOBRE HIELO**

**Capitulo siete: Ilusiones**

Bajó las escaleras tarareando una canción y llegando a la cocina abrió el refrigerador. Buscando un trozo de pastel y la botella de leche entre las cosas, sin encender a luz de la cocina, para no despertar a las chicas del servicio.

Luego escuchó un ruido en dirección a la entrada de la cocina, y volteó sobresaltada ¿Quién podría ser?

- es solo el viento Sakura… - trató de tranquilizarse ella misma riendo levemente luego ante su Studio miedo a la oscuridad y los fantasmas

Regresó su mirada al refrigerador el cual, horrorizada encontró cerrado. Justo en ese momento cuando lo único que quería hacer era gritar o correr, las manos e un hombre que no lograba reconocer la tomaron por la espalda, cubriendo su boca y rodeándola por la cintura.

- Tranquila linda… no grites…

Murmuró una voz de hombre cerca de su oído mientras ella trataba de soltarse y lanzaba gritos ahogados por la mano de su captor.

El calor de sus lágrimas cargaban sus ojos mientras en su mente solo podía llamar a gritos la presencia de una persona… Shaoran…

Trató de soltarse por un momento más, lanzando aún gritos ahogados hasta que el hombre que la sujetaba volvió a hablar.

- Sakura ¡por dios! ¡Soy yo! ¡No ha pasado tanto tiempo! – y diciendo esto le dio vuelta rápidamente para que lo viera

Sakura abrió los ojos exageradamente, limpiándose las lagrimas para poder ver bien. No lo podía creer. ¡¡Era él!! ¡¡Había vuelto!!

- ¿Fye? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó la castaña con voz entrecortada

El apuesto hombre de ojos azules, cabello rubio y hermosa sonrisa asintió con la cabeza y la estrecho contra sí luego de limpiarle las lagrimas.

- Disculpa que te haya asustado pequeña, no fue mi intensión – decía él mientras acariciaba su cabello y sentía como la chica se abrazaba a él

- Pero Fye, ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas en América – exclamó la chica separándose de él para sonreírle

- Lo estuve hasta hace un par de días, luego tu abuelo me llamó esta mañana y me preguntó si quería ser tu entrenador

Sakura abrió la boca con notable felicidad reflejada en su rostro y volvió a abrazarlo efusivamente.

- ¡Es grandioso Fye!

- Ya lo creo Sakura, y ¿sabes que? Serás mi primera aprendiz – dijo sonriente mientras se separaba de ella y avanzaba hasta la puerta a tomar su maleta siendo seguido por Sakura – y dime, ¿que ha pasado con tu adorable prometido? Tu abuelo no ha dicho nada

Sakura suspiro y lo miro unos instantes. Era Fye, podía confiar n él, después de todo, era el único que la había escuchado en sus depresiones adolescentes.

- Mi compromiso con Cedric esta roto… no lo amo…

Fye rió levemente y la tomó de la mano mientras caminaban a la estancia para regresar a su habitación, él lo sabia, lo sabía desde la primera vez en la había visto, desde la primera vez que la escuchó hablar de él…

**oOo Flash back oOo**

_Era muy temprano, lo suficiente para ganar la pista para ella sola unas horas y poder desahogarse de esa tristeza sofocante que embargaba su corazón desde que se encontraba en Italia sin **él**, abrió con dificultad la pesada puerta de la pista y al mirar el hielo un joven de uno cuantos años más que ella, aproximadamente seis o más patinaba ligeramente sobre el hielo. Sus movimientos eran prácticamente perfectos, su gracia al patinar era tal que infundía tanto sentimiento que algunas lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos de Sakura y un sollozo casi imperceptible escapo de sus labios._

_El joven se detuvo y la observo con una dulce sonrisa, luego con un gesto casi infantil de su mano la saludó._

_- ¡hola! ¿Vienes a practicar? – preguntó sonriente mientras se acercaba a las escalinatas donde Sakura comenzaba a ponerse sus patines_

_- eh si… creí que no habría nadie a esta hora… si le molesta puedo regresar… - dijo ella con voz tímida levantando la mirada a él_

_- ¡Claro que no! ¡Es maravilloso tener tu compañía! – el joven le tendió la mano a Sakura y la ayudo a entrar a la pista - ¿sabes? Estoy seguro que a él no le gustaría que tu hermosa carita estuviera tan triste_

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo rayos sabía él que estaba llorando por un chico? Le sonrió un tanto asustada, pero también reconfortada. Patinaron juntos por largo rato, haciendo todo tipo de maniobras y acrobacias que implemente surgían entre los dos._

_- ¿Cómo te llamas linda? – preguntó cuando ya estaban por salir e la pista y la chica sonreía de nueva cuenta_

_- Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto, ¿y tú?_

_- Fye, Fye Flowright – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y sonriéndole – y dime, ¿Cómo se llama él?_

_- Sha… Shaoran…_

_- ¡Oh! Bueno, Sakura Kinomoto enamorada de Shaoran – dijo entono juguetón mientras ella lo miraba sonriente – vamos a desayunar, y me cuentas todo ¿quieres?_

_Sakura aceptó y así fue, le contó absolutamente todo…_

**oOo Fin Flash back oOo**

- ¿Fye? ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó deteniéndose con él cerca de las escaleras principales, mientras lo miraba sonriente - ¿estas bien?

- No es nada Sakura - le sonrió, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica con su mano y sostenía con su otra mano la de ella - simplemente te extrañe demasiado

Sakura sonrió sonrojándose levemente (N/A: shut up!! Mal pensadas . ), hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía con tanta confianza con alguien, que el simple hecho de obtener tanto cariño de esa persona la hacia sentir feliz. Después de todo, Fye era tan hermano de ella como Touya.

- ¡Vaya Sakura! ¿Qué diría Cedric si te viera de esa manera con este joven?

Dijo una vocecita conocida tras ellos. Se trataba de la encantadora chica Hindú y el apuesto joven Chino que recién volvían de un largo paseo.

Sakura miró casi palideciendo a Shaoran, y con un toque de rabia a la joven Nadja, pero justo en ese momento Fye la acercó más a él rodeándola por a cintura sonriéndole a los recién llegados. Sakura levantó la mirada sorprendida y al mirarlo tan sonriente, supuso que todo estaría bien y se relajó.

- Hola Nadja – saludó Sakura con una sonrisa a la chica, quien por un momento juraría que se vio sorprendida por la tranquilidad de la castaña – Cedric no diría nada

- ¡Oh! ¡Tú debes ser Shaoran! – exclamó Fye extendiéndole la mano a Shaoran quien la estrechó limitándose a asentir y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – Sakura me habló mucho de ti en Italia

- No lo dudo – murmuro Shaoran soltando la mano de Fye y mirando a Sakura, quien sonreía de lo más tranquila – en fin, fue un placer, pero si nos disculpan, Nadja y yo debemos descansar, buenas noches

Nadja y Shaoran subieron las escaleras como siempre, de lo más abrazados posible y desaparecieron por el pasillo.

- ¡Ash! ¡No la soporto! – exclamó Sakura por lo bajo haciéndole un puchero a Fye y luego sonriéndole picadamente – Fye, ¿Qué planeas?

- Shaoran no ama a esa chica – dijo dándole un pequeño toque a la respingada nariz de la chica – solo trata de darte celos

- Ay, no lo creo Fye, si los vieras… se ven tan asquerosamente felices – dijo arrugando el entrecejo ante lo cual Fye no pudo hacer más que soltar una leve carcajada

- ¡Sakura! ¿Celos o reclamos? –Sakura rió ante las palabras del ojiazul mientras subían las escaleras – si me permites pequeña, me encantaría ser usado por ti el tiempo que quieras para darle celos, jugaras su mismo juego

- ¿Lo crees Fye? - preguntó Sakura mirándolo sonriente, se sentía como una adolescente de nuevo con él

- Estoy seguro!!! Dime una sola vez en la que me haya equivocado! – miró a Sakura alzando una ceja y ella sonriendo negó con la cabeza

Y lo acompañó hasta su habitación, necesitaba comentarle tantas cosas, ponerse de acuerdo, estaba tan feliz!. Si bien todo salía mal, no importaría tanto, Fye estaría allí para hacerla sentir mejor.

**oOoOoOo**

Había estado llorando sola en su habitación la ultima hora, desde que Tomoyo y Eriol la habían llevado de vuelta a la mansión. Definitivamente se había portado como una tonta, ¿por qué había reaccionado así? ¡Ella ya sabía la respuesta que le daría Touya! Era de esperarse, el tenía una vida en otro país, con su trabajo y sus estudios, y no cambiaría todo eso por una chiquilla, por lo que mucho menos la tomaría en serio.

Comenzaba a convencerse de que hubiera sido mejor conformarse con ser solo su "amiga" por lo que durara de las vacaciones, sería como el amor de su vida que nunca fue correspondido. Si, amor, talvez era muy poco tiempo, pero definitivamente había algo en él que la tenía loca.

Pero ya ni que, no podía dejar de llorar aunque sabía que con eso no resolvería nada, se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta. De seguro Nadja ya estaría en casa, era la única con la que podría hablar, Tomoyo se encontraba con Eriol, Shaoran odiaría a Touya y todo sería insoportable y Sakura pues, era su hermana.

Puso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta pero al abrir, alguien entró rodeándola con sus brazos y estrechándola tan fuertemente que incluso lastimaba.

- ¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¡Te busque por todas partes! – exclamó el joven con voz ronca y levemente molesta, Meilin se estremeció apunto de estallar en lagrimas… de nuevo… era Touya, el la separo un poco tomándola por los hombros y la miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido - ¡Pudo haberte pasado algo! ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí con tan solo imaginármelo? ¿Como regresaste?

- Tomoyo y Eriol me trajeron…

Meilin lo miró tratando de contener las lágrimas, y mordiéndose un labio para tomar fuerzas comenzó a hablar tratando de soltarse de las manos de él.

- ¡¿en que demonios estabas pensando?!

- ¿y que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me quedara allí como una estúpida? – Pero las lagrimas brotaron en contra de su voluntad - ¡Prácticamente pase el papel de idiota frente a ti! Yo sabía que no querías nada conmigo… después de todo soy una mocosa irritable y desesperante…

Meilin bajó la mirada no soportando más, no quería que el la mirara llorar más de lo que ya había visto, no quería humillarse de esa manera frente a él.

- tienes razón… eres una mocosa irritable y desesperante… - dijo él en tono serio, mientras Meilin mantenía su mirada fija en suelo apretando sus puños – también eres impulsiva, manipuladora y caprichosa, realmente eres un dolor de cabeza…

Meilin levantó la mirada furiosa, lista para golpearlo con sus puños lo más fuerte que pudiera. ¡Esto era demasiado! ¡Ella no permitiría que la humillara de esa manera!. Pero al parecer, el ya estaba preparado para esa reacción y solo detuvo sus puños con cada una de sus manos sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?!

- Pero también eres inteligente, adorable y muy hermosa… y me tienes loco – La sonrisa de él se intensifico cuando ella palideció dejando de resistirse y lo miró atónita mientras él acercaba su rostro al de ella – y seremos todo lo que tu quieras, y aún más que eso si me lo permites…

Meilin no sabía que decir, no sabía si reír o llorar, lo único que sabía era que si su corazón seguí latiendo de esa manera saldría de su pecho, pero a verdad no importaba, y paso a ser completamente irrelevante cuando los labios de él se apoderaron de los de ella.

Los puños de Meilin se fueron suavizando hasta que él la liberó, y la joven, poniéndose de puntillas, alcanzó a entrelazar sus manos tras su cuello. Touya la besaba dulzura y vehemencia, mientras el corazón de la chica latía con más celeridad. Separo los labios de ella murmuró.

- Te amo pequeña, no lo dudes ni un momento… - le sonreía mientras le hablada a la joven china quien estaba completamente sonrojada – ahora en el parque, no me permitiste hablar… si parecí molesto fue por que no creí que dudaras que lo nuestro fuera cierto

- ¡Tu tienes la culpa! – Exclamó ella sonriente, con cierta expresión infantil en su rostro – tardaste demasiado no responder, y preferí irme antes de escuchar algo horrible

- Claro, eres demasiado impulsiva, pero eso también me encanta de ti – dijo él mientras le limpiaba algunas lagrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas – no vuelvas a llorar ¿si? Y menos por mi culpa…

Meilin asintió con la cabeza y volvió a abrazarlo efusivamente, mientras el joven solamente la estrechaba entre sus brazos ya caricia su cabello sonriente.

**oOoOoOo**

El día había comenzado pacifico como todos en la casa de invierno, extrañamente en los últimos días la casa permanecía casi sola, la única que parecía no tener nada que hacer era ella. Estaba de más imaginar en donde estarían todos y con quien. Bueno, no solo ella estaba en casa, también Fye, quien aun no despertaba, de seguro el viaje desde América había sido agotador. Al menos ahora no se sentiría tan sola.

Se preparo un plato de cereal y se sentó en el desayunador aun en camisón, comió con calma un par de bocados pero luego perdió el apetito, se encontraba demasiado… ansiosa… por alguna razón ni siquiera comer le ayudaba…

Jugó unos minutos con a cuchara, moviendo las piezas de cereal que flotaban sobre la leche del tazón hasta que escuchó que alguien abría la puerta e la cocina. ¡De seguro era Fye!

- ¡despertaste! – Exclamó sonriente mirando en dirección de la puerta, y sin verlo aún entrar en la cocina, preguntó - ¿te preparo algo de desayunar?

- ¡Vaya! Cuanta amabilidad… - exclamó el joven recién entrando

Sakura atinó únicamente en fruncir el entrecejo, ese no era Fye… ¡era Shaoran!. En ese momento su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, ¡Por Dios! ¡Se veía tan apuesto! Al parecer acababa de darse un baño, por que su cabello aun estaba húmedo y revuelto, amaba eso de él, amaba como lucía, estaría loca sino, sin poderlo evitar (N/A: quien podría? xD) paso su mirada rápidamente por su pecho, el cual… ¡estaba completamente descubierto! Solamente traía una toalla sobre los hombros y un pantalón de ejercicio. Si no fuera por que debía fingir una relación por Fye se lanzaba allí mismo sobre él.

- no pensé que fueras tu… error mío – regreso la mirada a el tazón un poco nerviosa y continuo jugando con el cereal tratando de ignorarlo mientras él se sentaba al frente de ella en el desayunador

- ¿Segura? – Preguntó sonriendo levemente sin separar su mirada de ella – si, probablemente si, si hubieras sabido que era yo habrías reaccionado de otra manera… te hubieras abalanzado sobre mí de seguro

Sakura lo miró incrédula, primero por su seguridad y Lugo por que le había leído el pensamiento, pero aún así soltó una risita sarcástica y regresó su mirada al tazón el cual levantó y llegó hasta el fregadero.

- algunas veces no dejas de sorprenderme Shaoran, nunca creí que fuera tan… - Sakura calló un momento y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo pero el se encontraba allí justo frente a ella, con su rostro a solo unos centímetros del ella

- ¿que soy Sakura? – preguntó mirándola con aquello intensos ojos color ámbar que parecían comerla viva

- tu... eres… eres… - un nerviosismo desesperante se apoderó de ella, no podía mantener su mirada fija en sus ojos, algo hacía que viera sus labios también, deseaba tanto besarlo… lo tenía tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración sobre su rostro, pero un momento de cordura la hizo querer salir de allí.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza y la acorraló con ambos brazos contra el fregadero haciendo imposible su intento de huir de él y de su tentativa presencia, y fue acercando sus labios cada vez más a los de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿A que le temes? ¿A tu nuevo novio? estoy seguro que él no se dará cuenta… y de cualquier manera no te dolería tanto perderlo… - Shaoran rozó sus labios con los de ella, Sakura solamente suspiró entreabriendo sus labios levemente - no te dolería tanto como perder esta oportunidad… se que quieres esto tanto como yo…

- Shaoran… yo no… - Sakura no podía evitar cerrar los ojos al sentir sus labios tan calidos cerca de los de ella, su varonil olor a colonia, eso solo lograba hacer cerrar los ojos deseando cosas que no se atrevía a decir

- ¿tu no qué? – la mano de Shaoran subió recorriendo su costado desde sus caderas hasta su rostro, en donde la hizo acercar su rostro completamente al de él para besarla con tal lentitud que parecía volverla loca, pero Shaoran separó sus labios volviéndolos a rozar con los de ella, haciéndola desear más – dime que no quieres esto Sakura… y prometo no volverte a besar más…

Sakura abrió los ojos y lo miró acalorada, completamente ruborizada, y con gesto un tanto nervioso. Shaoran le sonreía. ¿Por qué insistía en mortificarla de esa manera? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si sabía también que ella lo amaba insistía en hacerla sentir tan miserable? ¿Por qué tenía que existir Nadja?

- No puedo… - dijo en un hilo de voz al con los ojos completamente acuosos, una lágrima solitaria logró escapar de sus ojos, y Shaoran la limpió casi inmediatamente con su dedo pulgar mientras le depositaba un corto beso en los labios

- ¡Por favor no! Odio verte así… - dijo él con voz ronca, en serio le partía el corazón verla tan triste, ese estúpido jueguito que se traían Nadja y él comenzaba a hartarle, nunca había visto los ojos de Sakura tan tristes – mira… yo…

- eres cruel… sabes muy bien lo que esta pasando Shaoran, ¿por qué tenías que volver? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué con Nadja? Necesitabas restregarme en la cara lo feliz que eres con ella ¿no es así?

Shaoran arrugo el entrecejo sintiéndose una basura, Sakura tenía razón, ese era el plan, pero él no sabía que ella se afectaría tanto al verlo ejecutarlo.

De repente se escucharon pasos dirigiéndose a la cocina, luego la voz de Fye, acompañado por Nadja, Sakura se secó ella misma unas lagrimas más que corrían por sus mejillas y él le plantó un beso en a frente antes de separarse de ella.

- Tenemos que hablar… veámonos en una hora en la cabaña ¿quieres? Prometo no ser más una basura – y le sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo

Sakura asintió con la cabeza sonriéndole también y el salio por la otra puerta de la cocina dejándola allí, con nuevas ilusiones renovadas y una luz de esperanza brillando en su interior.

- ¡Hola Sakura! – Saludó Fye entrando a la cocina y acercándosele para darle un corto beso en la frente - ¿que sucede? ¿Has llorado?

Sakura dejó de mirar la puerta por la que había salido el joven chino y movió su mirada hacia Nadja y fye aún sonriendo.

- Ehm si, es que me he golpeado con la puerta del refrigerador (N/A: muy creíble Sakura xD) – la idea le pareció completamente absurda luego de decirla pero Fye solo sonrió y se dirigió al refrigerador en busca de un poco e jugo de naranja mientras Nadja jugueteaba con una manzana en el desayunador – buenos días Nadja

- Muy buenos días Sakura, Fye me estaba contando sobre alguna cosas que vivieron en Italia – dijo la joven sonriendo mientras mordía la manzana

- De seguro te referías con todo lo que vivimos – dijo Sakura sonriéndole a la joven, por alguna razón no le molestaba tanto su presencia en ese momento, aunque le pareció algo muy egoísta tomando en cuenta que dicha tolerancia se debía a haber recibido un beso del novio de la chica morena – ¿me disculpan? Iré a darme un baño… tengo que salir…

Diciendo esto y depositando un beso en la mejilla de Fye Sakura salió del desayunador. Nadja la miró salir y luego dirigió su mirada a Fye con una sonrisa pícara.

- Parece que tu cerezo y mi lobito han tenido un encuentro – dijo ella arqueando una ceja mientras Fye servía un poco de jugo en dos vasos - ¿no te sientes usado algunas veces?

- Solo cuando me lo recuerdan – dijo él sonriendo mientras se sentaba frente a ella - ¿me dirás todo de una vez?

- Solo si prometes no interferir – dijo ella levantando su vaso en señal de brindis el cual chocó contra el del joven ojiazul

- Al menos, prometo no arruinar tus planes – dijo sonriéndole

**CONTINUARA…**

Perdón!!! Por dejarlo aquí… pero pero pero, ya las hice esperar demasiado y creo que debía darles aunque sea un poquito -.- Prometo que el próximo capítulo será mucho más largo. Si, ya se que mis capítulos son demasiado cortos, pero es que no pudo hacerlos mas largos…. Sorry así soy yo. Bueno, muchas gracias por leer este adorable, inocente ya aburrido fic xD y ay saben!!!!! Espero sus reviews las 7/24 ¡!! Cuídense!!!! Y Feliz Navidad!!


	8. AVISOOOO!

Hola!! Soy yo, Ehm… miren!!!! Yo se que casi les da un infarto creyendo que había actualizado **Amor sobre hielo**… peeeeeeeeeeero necesito que lean mi nuevo fic T-T

Y si me ponen muchos reviews allí les prometo actualizar pronto aquí n.nU

**NOTA:** haber niñas y niños, cierta personita por alli en los reviews (quien por cierto nunca habia dejado review) m acuso de chantajearlos por el comentario anterior, a los que me han seguido desde el principio del fic y me conocen sabrán que yo no soy asi, publico este fic por y para ustedes asi que no tengo necesidad de hacerlo xP

Asi que bueno, a los que me apoyan y conocen gracias… y a ti querida amiga, trata de relajarte y no tomar las cosas a pecho si? Yo actualizo por que me encanta entretenerlos con mi fic no por sus reviews n.n

Bueno miren la historia se llama:

_**ITSMANIA**_

Se supone que es de terror, obvio es de sakura card captor y la pareja principal es Sakura y Shaoran.. Así que bueno, los dejo n.nu

Y gracias por no matarme xD


	9. Año nuevo ¿vida nueva?

Hola a todos!! Antes que nada perdón, en serio pero me quede sin computadora, comencé a trabajar, estuve en el hospital, bueno me pasaron un millón de cosas este año por las que me vi realmente obligada a no poder actualizar la historia. Perdón!!!

**Maisaki**: feliz navidad de nuevo n.nU gracias por esperar, en serio

**Fabisa: **gracias amiga, si es Fye de TRC, espero que disfrutes este Cáp.

**Bluegirl8**: no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que mi fic despertó tantos sentimientos en ti, estas cosas son las que realmente me hacen seguir escribiendo gracias por todo. Y si, tienen alrededor de 20 y 21 años.

**Margara**: creo que pronto no fue… pero mas vale tarde que nunca, que lo disfrutes.

**HermioneI**: jejeje digo lo mismo, siento mucho el retraso

**Esmeraldy**: muchas gracias en serio por leer mi fic, gracias por tu review, aquí tienes este capitulo.

**Edi-Wan Kenobi: **bueno, si tienes razón, es lo máximo recibir reviews como el tuyo, y aquí tienes un capitulo mas largo y cosas buenas, gracias

**Luz: **hey luz!! Gracias por tu review, pues si ya veras que sucede en este Cáp., gracias por leerme

**Pilis**: ay pilis, la verdad no se ni que decirte si er mala por no actualizar en meses no se que seré por no actualizar en un año… Sorry de verdad, te diré que tus ideas no están muy lejanas de la línea que seguirá el fic, jajaja así que espero que lo sigas leyendo.

**Yohko Bennignton**: amiga mía de mi vida!! Mi hermana!! Mi lectora favorita!!! Perdón en serio perdón pero te juro, te juro que en serio no he podido actualizar T-T espero que te guste este capi y no estés enojada conmigo, cuídate mucho, besos. Ah si y sorry por lo del aviso jejeje

**Sakurainlove:** no me mates!! Aquí tienes nuevo capi, tarde pero seguro.

**Gotffice**: lo siento en serio, aquí tienes un nuevo capi, gracias por leerme

**nolee SyS: **como quiero morir? En los brazos de Shaoran se puede? Jajajajajaja aquí tienes nuevo capi

**Serenity-princess**: ay amiguis sorry, pero mira aquí tienes nuevo capi, nos vemos por allí!!

**Neko90-bcn**: jajajaja me encanta que Shaoran los saque de quicio, pero no te preocupes, ya cambiara. Gracias por leerme!!

**Wiwi**: jjajaja tienes razón Touya es un amor, medio tosco, me recuerda a mi novio jajaja bestia xD, espero te guste este capi

**Mely**: muchas gracias por tus palabras Mely, aquí tienes un nuevo Cáp.

**MaKAkiSs**: muchas muchas gracias!!! Aquí tiene un nuevo Cáp.!!! Espero te guste!

**Sakuraness**: jajajajaja yo se, también es uno de mis favoritos ese Cáp., espero te guste este, cuídate!!

**FAIRY**: aquí tienes nuevo Cáp., gracias por tu apoyo!

**o.OGraceO.o**: muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!! Aquí tienes un chapter nuevo, bye

**oOoOoOo**

**ADVERTENCIA:** Yo no me hago responsable de embolias, paros cardíacos etc., etc.!!! Ustedes leen esto por su cuenta así que es suicidio xD

**AVISO:**este capítulo contiene la participación especial de un personaje de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, y para quien no sepa que es eso… (Que no lo creo) es una serie de clamp, más bien un crossover, en el que aparecen muchos personajes de CCS y Shaoran es el personaje principal así que se las recomiendo XD

OK! Here we go! Sakura Card Captor, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle y sus personajes no son míos, son de CLAMP y este fic no tiene otro objetivo más que entretener, los demás personajes si son míos. Que lo disfruten.

**AMOR SOBRE HIELO**

**Capitulo ****ocho: Año nuevo ¿vida nueva?**

Sakura se observaba en el espejo detenidamente, talvez no fuera muy buena idea ir a la cita fijada por Shaoran, después de todo ¿que seguridad tenía de que Shaoran en serio no la había llamado solo para hacerla sentir peor?

De una u otra forma, tenía que arriesgarse, era mejor desmentirse de una vez a seguir ese estúpido juego.

No había nada que la detuviera, Cedric ya no estaba en su vida, su abuelo amaba a Shaoran, ¿Nadja? Fye decía que ellos no se amaban, y Fye siempre tenía la razón.

Sakura sonrió para si misma en el espejo y miro el reloj de su muñeca y dando un profundo suspiro salió de la habitación caminando o más rápido que podía, lo último que necesita era que esa chiquilla hindú con complejo de ninja apareciera.

Caminó rápidamente entre los árboles y los caminos cubiertos de nieve, Sakura podía sentir como sus botas se hundían, pero en realidad no le importaba, no podía dejar de imaginarse lo que podría pasar.

La luz de la cabaña comenzaba a verse cada vez más cerca y corazón de Sakura fue latiendo cada vez más rápido, un pensamiento de arrepentimiento se apodero de su cabeza en ese momento, aún podía irse, si, irse y evitar cualquier cosa que pudiera complicar todo. Solo tenía que irse de allí.

Pero justo en ese momento la puerta de la cabaña se abrió, y Shaoran salio de ella recostándose en el umbral de la puerta y extendiendo una mano hacia ella invitándola a pasar.

Sakura, no pudo hacer nada más que tragar en seco y sonreírle levemente mientras avanzaba torpemente por la nieve hasta tomar la mano de el y entrar a la cabaña.

El confortante calor de la estufa se sentía por toda la cabaña, y Sakura sonrió al verla completamente iluminada.

- Disculpa que no limpiara la nieve – dijo Shaoran mientras le ayudaba a quitarse el pesado abrigo blanco que llevaba puesto - pero se darían cuenta de que estamos aquí

- Esta bien, no te preocupes – dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta para sonreírle, siendo correspondida por Shaoran, quien ante el nuevo rubor en las mejillas de Sakura se apartó para sentarse en la alfombra en donde se encontraba un termo y dos tazas – vaya, viniste preparado

- Pensé que podías querer tomar algo – dijo indicándole a Sakura que se sentara a su lado, ella por su parte se limitó a asentir y sentarse

Estuvieron en silencio un par de minutos. La verdad ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, había tanto por aclarar y de que hablar.

- No hay nada entre Fye y yo… - comenzó Sakura mirando sus propias manos entrelazadas en su regazo – y mi compromiso con Cedric esta roto… solo quería que lo supieras…

Shaoran levantó a mirada tan feliz que hubiera deseado besarla en ese mismo momento y estrecharla entre sus brazos para decirle toda la verdad.

- Perdóname por haberte hablado así en la cocina… - continuo Sakura aún con la mirada baja – no tengo derecho…

Las manos de Shaoran tomando las de ella la interrumpieron, obligándola a levantar la mirada hasta la de él, quien se había acercado un poco más a ella.

- Por favor, no me pidas perdón por eso, me comporté como un idiota - dijo Shaoran besando las manos de Sakura entre las de él – estaba furioso Sakura... la idea de verte en los brazos de otro me vuelve simplemente loco…

Sakura parpadeó sin saber exactamente que decir, siendo atacada por un arrasador mariposeo en su estomago, ¿estaría oyendo bien?

- Vine aquí por que necesitaba verte… por que después de todos estos años y a pesar de todo no podía dejar de pensar en ti – Shaoran la acercó más a él, rodeándola por la cintura con un brazo y acariciando su mejilla con su otra mano, Sakura por su parte lo escuchaba atónita, temblando más que una hoja – por que los sueños de lo que paso aquella noche entre nosotros no dejaban de aparecer en las noches…

Sakura no podía decir nada, no ahora, ella estaba preparada para otras cosas, estaba preparada para escuchar como él amaba a Nadja, estaba preparada para oírle decir que ya no la amaba y que solo deseaba vengarse, pero de ninguna forma estaba preparada para escuchar semejante declaración.

Los labios de Shaoran se acercaron lentamente a los de ella, acariciando los suyos embriagadoramente, apenas rozándolos, mientras el brazo que la rodeaba por la cintura la acercaba más a él, las manos de Sakura permanecían inmóviles, mientras sus labios se entreabrían recibiendo los de él.

La mano libre de Shaoran, acariciaba el rostro de la castaña, mientras el calor de sus lenguas comenzaba a fundirse dentro de sus bocas. Entregándose completamente a él, Sakura llevo sus manos hasta el cabello el ambarino enredándolas en él.

Shaoran se inclino sobre ella, haciéndole recostarse cada vez un poco más en la alfombra, mientras su mano ahora libre, dibujaba el contorno de cuerpo de la chica. Los besos del joven eran tan lentos, dulces y vehementes que Sakura se sentía desfallecer en ese mismo momento.

La espalda de la joven castaña por fin se vio apoyada en la alfombra, justo en el momento en que las manos del joven ambarino viajaban por los botones de su sweater y los soltaban uno a uno sin dejar de besarla con aquella lentitud tan abrasadora. Al haber soltado todos los botones, las manos del joven ambarino recorrieron el pecho de la castaña sobre la delgada camisa de algodón, produciendo escalofríos en su espina dorsal.

Shaoran condujo sus labios hasta el cuello de la castaña, besándolo con lentitud mientras Sakura, apretaba sus ojos ante el húmedo contacto de la boca del ambarino. Las húmedas caricias descendían por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, en donde el placer de Sakura se hizo presente por medio de un débil gemido.

Las manos del joven chino, que ahora se encontraban en el borde de su jeans se cerraron al escucharla gemir y sentirla estremecer bajo él. Las manos de la joven castaña recorrían su espalda levantando lentamente y luego con desesperación la camisa del ambarino, el ritmo fue subiendo al igual que su respiración, Shaoran dejó que ella sacara su camisa rápidamente mientras sus manos prácticamente bajaban a desabrochar el botón de su pantalón.

Las prendas de ambos comenzaron a quedar a sus lados velozmente hasta que de un momento a otro, ya no había nada que se interpusiera entre sus cuerpos. Shaoran tuvo que contener el aliento al ver el cuerpo de Sakura completamente desnudo, sus pechos eran pequeños pero lo suficientemente apetecibles, su cintura estrecha y sus caderas pronunciadas en un perfecto cuerpo delgado, al menos era perfecto para el, tan hermoso a un más de cómo lo recordaba, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, sus ojos brillaban, su cabello alborotado se revolvía sobre la alfombra y sus labios permanecían entreabiertos como si desearan fervientemente encontrarse con los de él, era perfecta, simplemente un ángel terrenal a sus ojos.

Sakura por su parte lo miro con los ojos humedecidos y respiración agitada, recorrió con su mirada su pecho y no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior al ver aquellos músculos perfectamente marcados cubiertos por una ligera capa de sudor (N/A: tranquilas chicas tranquilas xD), sus brazos fuertes, protectores y al mismo tiempo amenazantes, su cabello castaño oscuro levemente alborotado que la volvía loca y sus ojos, aquellos ojos de un intenso color ámbar que justo en esos momentos parecían estar cargados de intensas llamas de fuego en las cuales estaría dispuesta a quemarse por toda la eternidad.

Ambos tenían miedo, podía suceder lo mismo, las probabilidades estaban en su contra, pero por algún motivo, al unirse sus labios de nuevo todo quedó olvidado, nada más importaba, nada más que el roce de sus cuerpos, la unión de sus cuerpos fue prácticamente automática, como si hubieran compartido la cama por todos esos años.

Los gemidos de los dos se ahogaban entre los múltiples besos, mientras el vaivén de sus cuerpos se hacía más rápido y las envestidas de Shaoran cobraban fuerza. Sakura clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del ambarino, mientras él besaba el cuerpo de la chica.

La fricción de sus cuerpos fue incrementando al igual que sus gemidos hasta que de un momento a otro ambos llegaron al clímax siendo acompañados por diversos espasmos. Las respiraciones de ambos comenzaron a regresar a la normalidad.

Shaoran levantó el rostro mirando a Sakura, a quien no pudo evitar besar levemente luego de verla tan sonrojada y hermosa, ofreciéndole una de aquellas sonrisas que tanto amaba.

¿Era el comienzo de algo o tan solo un hecho al azar? ¿Que sucedería luego de esto? Sakura tenía miedo, miedo de cómo fueran a resultar las cosas luego de todo esto, pero por el momento no importaba, no ahora cuando lo único que deseaba era que ese momento en esa pequeña cabaña fuera eterno.

**oOoOoOo**

Nadja suspiró observando la chimenea mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Fye (M/A: mal pensadas xD), habían estado hablando prácticamente todo el día sobre los planes de ella y Shaoran, sobe los sentimientos de Sakura y el joven chino a través de los años y de un momento a otro se habían quedado dormidos en un sofá del estudio.

La joven Hindú subió laminada, encontrándose con el apacible rostro del visitante americano que sonreía entre sueños. Lo mas probable era que estuviera soñando con su novia, por debía tener una.

Con extremo cuidado la chica de ojos verdes se levantó de aquel sofá y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo caliente para el y para Fye, de seguro s lo agradecería con el frío que hacía. Sonrió para sí misma. Era increíble pensar como poco a poco iba encontrando las cosas que realmente la hacían feliz.

Un día había sido una huérfana en la India, en una situación que realmente no le desearía a nadie, años después se encontraba en China, siendo atendida como una princesa, tenía todo lo que económicamente podía desear, pero faltaba algo. Luego apareció Shaoran, quien se suponía fuera un hermano para ella, y su vida no pudo ser mejor, el le dedicaba todo su tiempo, le cumplía hasta el mínimo capricho, la escuchaba siempre y siempre tenía tiempo para hablar. Por mucho tiempo estuvo completamente enamorada por el, no podía dejar de pensar en su joven hermano día y noche, pero luego ese amor murió al descubrir que su hermano tenía un amor lejano, casi imposible y decidió ayudarle, así comenzaron a planear día a día su regreso a las tierras de aquella joven que le había robado el corazón. Lo único que ahora deseaba era ver feliz a su hermano.

Viajaron a Italia, para continuar con su plan y por fin consumarlo, y el amor entre Shaoran y la joven Japonesa no podía ser más obvio, disfruto actuando, le encantó tener nuevos amigos, la vida europea, y ahora no estaba segura de lo que pasaba, pero algo había cambiado, algo en lo que prefería no pensar en esos momentos.

Puso la mano sobre la puerta de la cocina disponiéndose a abrirla pero escucho pasos y decidió escuchar antes de entrar.

- ¿quieres ir al pueblo esta noche? – era la voz de Shaoran

- Claro, me gustaría comprar algunas cosas – era Sakura y se escuchaba diferente a las veces anteriores

- Podemos ir a cenar luego y celebrar

- ¿Celebrar? – preguntó la castaña con voz divertida

- si, celebrar que estamos juntos de nuevo

Y hubo silencio, Nadja sonrió para si misma, por lo visto el plan ya había dado frutos, haría una ultima maldad antes de seguir interpretando la maravillosa actuación que había llevado a cabo esos días.

De golpe y sin pensarlo más empujó lentamente la puerta de la cocina y entró sin ser escuchada, y sin interrumpir el apasionado y dulce beso de Sakura y Shaoran.

- ¡oh! Lo siento, creo que interrumpí algo – dijo con la misma voz inocente de siempre

Sakura se separó de un salto de Shaoran, y miró palideciendo a Nadja mientras cubría su boca con una mano. Shaoran únicamente volteó a la morena con la mayor sonrisa que podría tener y se acercó a ella depositándole un beso en la frente.

- Nos veremos en unas horas Sakura – dijo y salió de la cocina

Sakura se quedó allí, algo no estaba bien. Shaoran no parecía sorprendido ni nada, y Nadja estaba allí mirándola con una ceja arqueada. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Que tenía que decir?

- Veo que el pequeño lobito y la flor de cerezo han hecho las paces – dijo la hindú acercándose al mueble que guardaba las tazas – me sorprende que al fin hayas despertado Sakura

Sakura la miró boquiabierta, ¿Qué se suponía que pasaba allí? ¿Por qué estaba Nadja tan tranquila?

- a… a que te refieres? – preguntó Sakura acercándose solo unos pasos

- corrígeme si me equivoco – dijo la pequeña mientras preparaba unas tazas de chocolate caliente y las metía al microondas – pero podía jurar que creías que Shaoran y yo éramos novios o algo parecido, que él había vuelto para restregarte lo feliz que era conmigo ¿no es así?

Sakura únicamente asintió con la cabeza sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzada.

- Cuando Shaoran me presento no dijo detalles sobre mí ¿no es así?

Sakura recordó aquel momento en el que quiso morir y matar a la pobre Nadja.

**oOoOo Flash Back oOoOo**

_- Sakura ella es Nadja, es una personita muy importante para mi – La chica saludó a Sakura con una dulce sonrisa a lo que Sakura no pudo reaccionar de otra manera más que correspondiéndole y dándole una diplomática bienvenida para luego pasar al comedor por la cena._

**oOoOo Fin Flash back oOoOo**

- Él dijo lo importante que yo era para él, pero olvido decir… - continuo Nadja mientras cada vez sonreía mas – que soy su hermana, hermana adoptiva para ser exactos… y tu tampoco preguntaste… todos lo supieron menos tu

Sakura tragó en seco y no pudo evitar sonreír torpemente ante la pequeña chica hindú quien salía de la cocina con dos tazas de chocolate.

¡Que tonta había sido! Había prácticamente odiado a Shaoran y a la pobre chiquilla sin siquiera enterarse bien de la situación, por eso Shaoran la cuidaba tanto, por eso la miraba de esa manera. Se sentía tan pero tan culpable.

**oOoOoOo**

No era que le molestara a presencia de Tomoyo, para nada, solo era que, si deseaba estar completamente seguro de que el estúpido Cedric no molestaría más a Sakura, necesitaba tener toda la información al margen del conocimiento de su novia o de cualquier otro familiar de ellas.

Ese día había tenido que prácticamente pagarle a Touya para que se llevara de allí a Tomoyo, debía saber exactamente los movimientos del es entrenador de ellos, sabía perfectamente que alguien como Cedric no dejaría las cosas así por que sí.

Estaba desesperado, el investigador había prometido darle toda la información esa mañana, pero ya casi era de noche y aún no tenía respuesta, algo le olía mal, muy muy mal. Si realmente las cosas no estuvieran tan mal, el investigador no se hubiera tardado tanto, era el mejor de estados Unidos.

El teléfono suena. Eriol se sobresaltó al escuchar el constante repique del aparato pero se lleno de alivio al ver el número que indicaba la pantalla del pequeño teléfono celular.

- ¿Tiene noticias?

- Está aquí, tengo la información que me pidió, viajaré ahora mismo a Inglaterra para entregarle todos los datos personalmente tal como usted sugirió…

- gracias… le pagaré lo restante cuando nos veamos… adiós…

Eriol suspiro aliviado, era algo menos, saber con quienes trataba el idiota de Cedric le daría ventaja sobre cualquier estupidez que quisiera hacer, por ahora lo mas importante era no hacer sospechar a nadie.

**oOoOoOo**

El repiqueteo constante del despertador la hizo abrir los ojos con pereza, maldito reloj, abrió un ojo tratando de ver la ventana y ni siquiera se veía muy claro, debían ser muy muy muy temprano.

Era víspera de año nuevo, Sakura cerró los ojos de nuevo, revolviéndose entre las cobijas emitiendo un sonido que bien podía ser un gruñido o un sollozo, fue cuando su mano chocó contra algo… piel… piel caliente que ¡oh sorpresa!

La joven ojiverde se quedó paralizada, justo cuando sintió que era acorralada por un par de brazos bajo las sábanas, se percato de al más, ¡estaba desnuda! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estaba desnuda y…alguien la abrazaba! ¡Shaoran la abrazaba! ¡Había dormido en su habitación con Shaoran!

Trató de salir rápidamente de entre las sabanas para encontrarse frente a aquellos ojos ambarinos que brillaban frente a los de ellas, una sonrisa adormilada y un fabuloso cabello marrón alborotado. No era un sueño, Shaoran estaba allí, en su cama, con ella.

- Buenos días Sakura – dijo él sin dejarla siquiera hablar, dándole un corto pero apasionadísimo beso en los labios, para luego bostezar nuevamente – ¿sucede algo?

La ojiverde tardó en reaccionar, teniendo como primera señal de vida un maravilloso sonroja que la hacía parecer a una fresa, lo cual hizo que Shaoran sonriera aún más, amaba verla sonrojarse.

- Bu… buenos días Shaoran… no pasa nada… solo olvide que habías dormido aquí…

- ¿Lo olvidaste? – Sakura esperaba al menos una mueca de resentimiento falso, pero a cambio de so se encontró con una sonrisa aún más pronunciada.

Lentamente vio como shaoran se colocaba sobre ella, pasando una pierna a cada lado de ella, y sujetaba las manos de la ojiverde a la almohada a los lados de su cabeza, sin dejar de sonreírle ni un minuto.

- pues me encargare de que no lo olvides, pienso recompensar cada día y cada noche que no estuvimos juntos todos estos años…- manteniéndola así, acorralada bajo su rostro poco a poco comenzando a besar el cuello de la chica, escuchándola emitir un leve gemido al sentir sus besos – dormiré contigo de ahora en adelante aunque tu no lo quieras

- Pero… mi abuelo… que dirá si… - La ojiverde apenas podía hablar al sentir la respiración del joven chino en su cuello al igual que las caricias de sus labios, era embriagante y desesperante al mismo tiempo.

- Tu abuelo no diría nada… y si lo prefieres así… puedo escurrirme a tu cuarto cuando todos estén dormidos…

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, a la vez que apretaba sus puños al sentir como Shaoran mordía levemente su cuello.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Estas despierta? – un repiqueteó increíblemente rápido y fuerte se escuchó y luego la voz de Tomoyo llamándola – El abuelo te está buscando

La ojiverde tragó en secó y se obligo a hablar con las poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

- ¡Estoy despierta! ¡Bajo en seguida Tomoyo!

- ¡Esta bien Sakura, pero apresúrate!

Ambos pudieron escuchar como Tomoyo se alejaba por el corredor y Sakura comenzó a reír al mismo tiempo que Shaoran, por alguna razón, este juego a esconderse de los demás era un tanto divertido, pero Shaoran no estaba dispuesto a soltarla esa mañana.

- Shaoran... suéltame… debemos bajar… - dijo Sakura mientras el ambarino comenzaba a robar besos fugaces de los labios de la joven japonesa

- ¿Prometes dejar la puerta abierta esta noche? – preguntó sin dejar de besarla

- Si Shaoran – Sakura le sonrió al tiempo que el se apartaba y se dejaba caer al lado de ella en la cama, Sakura se levanto cubriéndose con una sabana, sabía que no debía tener vergüenza, no debía cubrirse ante él, pero no estaba acostumbrada a esa situación.

Shaoran se vistió y salio de la habitación con cautela, luego de haberla besado un par de veces mas, hasta que ella había entrado a la regadera, cerrando las puertas para que él al fin se fuera a su habitación.

Sakura suspiró sonriente, no podía sentirse mas feliz, le encantaba la manera en la que convivían los últimos días, besándose fugazmente en los pasillos de la casa, tomándose de la mano mientras comían con la familia, riendo a la hora del té junto con las otras parejas de la casa, era realmente fantástico. Por fin podía decirse que era feliz.

Salio de la regadera secando su cabello con la toalla, pensando en el conjunto que usaría por el día para cumplir con los preparativos para la cena.

- ¡Buenos días princesa Sakura! – la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe provocando en Sakura un sobresalto que casi la hace caer de bruces sobre la alfombra. Se trataba de Nadja, desde el extraño encuentro en la cocina, la pequeña niña hindú trataba de aparecer por todas partes cuando Sakura estaba sola, aparecía cual muñeco en caja de juguete sin ningún aviso ni nada por el estilo, solo aparecía ¡puff!.

- Muy buenos días Nadja, ¿Cómo dormiste?

- bueno bien – dijo la joven subiéndose a la cama de Sakura - ¿Iremos al pueblo por los vestidos?

- si, dijeron que tu vestido estaría listo justo ahora, a pesar de el poco tiempo que tuvieron para hacerlo – dijo Sakura desde el vestidor mientras escuchaba como la pequeña ojiverde cambiaba de canales en la televisión - te verás simplemente hermosa Nadja

- si, eso dijo Fye… Shaoran…

Sakura salió del vestidor luciendo jeans y un sweater rosa pálido, mientras le sonría a la pequeña mientras peinaba su cabello.

- Y hablando de Shaoran… se han vuelto todos unos conejos ustedes dos ¿no? (N/A: xDDD) – Sakura casi cae de la impresión de nuevo al escuchar el comentario de la chica, la cual únicamente rió levemente levantando de entre las sábanas lo que parecía ser un envoltorio de un preservativo – no te avergüences Sakura, es bueno saber que al menos se protegen, no queremos otro niño en casa ¿no? Suficiente tenemos con Touya, Meilin y Shaoran, pero lo he escuchado entrar a tu habitación por la noche… no te preocupes no le diré a nadie…

- En serio te lo agradezco Nadja… - Sakura sonrió resignada mientras abría la puerta de su habitación, apenas se acostumbraba a ese tipo de comentarios y la manera en que Nadja vomitaba las palabras cuando quería hablar – ¿nos vamos?

- si – la joven salio de un brinco de la habitación y camino lentamente con Sakura por los pasillos hasta la cocina sin dejar de hablar de diferentes cosas, Nadja se enteraba de todo en la casa, era como un mini noticiero, lo sabía absolutamente todo y le encantaba hablar de todo – así que por eso Mei y Touya se fueron temprano a conseguir los pasteles a el pueblo de oeste…

- Ya veo – dijo Sakura mientras tomaba un sorbo de café en el desayunador - ¿Y Fye?

- Está con tu abuelo en su oficina, se encerraron a hablar de algo, quien sabe qué, quería escuchar, pero tu abuelo envió a despertarte cuando Tomoyo falló – la joven Hindú bebió un sorbo de café también – Sakura, ¿Fye tiene familia en América?

- No, escuché que sus padres viven en Japón, él vive solo en América entrenando niñas – comentó Sakura mientras ambas se preparaban para salir de la casa

- ¿Solo? ¿No tiene novia?

¡Oh la pregunta clave! ¿Sería posible que Nadja Li sintiese algo por el joven entrenador japonés? Sakura sonrió mirando de reojo a la chica que caminaba a su lado.

- Nop, no novia, hace algún tiempo estuvo comprometido con una chica, pero las cosas no resultaron como ambos esperaban y se separaron por la paz, así que si me lo preguntas Princesa Nadja, Fye esta libre para ti, escuche que le gustan las chicas extrajeras…

Como si fuera posible, Nadja se sonrojo por primera vez desde que había llegado a esa casa, y enmudeció totalmente hasta que llegaron al pueblo. Sakura al fin había encontrado el punto débil de la joven Hindú y no lo iba a desperdiciar, ni pensarlo.

**oOoOoOo**

Los preparativos para la fiesta de esa noche tenía de cabeza a todos los habitantes de la residencia Amamiya, pero todo estaba listo, y los invitados y la música comenzaban a hacerse presentes en la enorme mansión.

El abuelo, Sakura, Tomoyo y Touya cumplían su función como anfitriones de la fiesta mientras los demás se divertían y hablaban con diferentes personas.

Sakura y Tomoyo deambulaban por el salón con increíbles vestidos vaporosos de gala en color blanco, los cuales lograban hacerlas parecer princesas de cuentos de hadas. Era la tradición, las chicas de la casa Amamiya, vestían de blanco, lo mejores vestidos de la temporada. Meilin vestía uno de la misma línea, había sido así desde adolescentes, las tres luciendo los mejores vestidos de la fiesta, las joyas de la familia.

Sakura caminaba entre las personas buscando a alguien con la mirada, mientras saludaba a varios de los invitados. Un grupo de chicas más o menos de su edad, que lucían como niñas aristócratas.

- ¡¡Sakura!! – una de las chicas con aspecto refinado u cabello rubio detuvo a Sakura de un brazo y le sonrió con un deje de hipocresía

- Colette… hola, que alegría que hayan logrado venir tus padre y tu – Sakura tragó en seco, los años anteriores, Colette no había dejado de asistir a ninguna de las fiestas, buscando a una persona con la mirada, ese año lo encontraría, no contaba con la reacción que podría tener la rubia

- Dinos Sakura – dijo otra de las chicas de cabello negro - ¿es cierto que ya no te casaras con Cedric?

- Si es cierto, decidimos cortar el compromiso por las buenas – dijo Sakura con su mejor sonrisa, la noticia a ella no la afectaba en lo absoluto y la reconfortaba ver las caras de asombro de las dos chicas

- Es una pena en realidad Sakura, era un buen partido… ¿en donde encontraras uno igual? – expresó la rubia con altanería, desde el pequeño problema que habían tenido con Shaoran años atrás, las dos jóvenes nunca habían vuelto a ser amigas

Por suerte para Sakura, ante tan amargos comentarios, a unos metros tras la joven rubia, Shaoran la llamaba con gesto y con una radiante sonrisa Sakura se disculpo con amabas jóvenes y camino hacia él con tranquilidad, cuando en realidad lo que quería era correr.

- No sabes de que me has salvado Shaoran – dijo la ojiverde abrazándolo y sonriendo feliz

Shaoran atinó en abrazarla y volteó a ver a aquellas dos chicas las cuales murmuraban mirándolo intrigadas.

- ¿Quiénes son? – Preguntó Shaoran sin dejar de mirarlas – la chica de cabello rubio se me hace conocida

- Y serías un tonto si no fuera así, es Colette – dijo Sakura soltando una risita al ver que Shaoran solamente hacía una mueca y la arrastraba a otro lugar de la sala

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? – preguntó Shaoran mirándola de reojo, como quien ve a un fantasma

- Siempre viene, a las fiestas de mi abuelo, con la esperanza de encontrarte aquí… - Sakura miró a Shaoran sintiéndose orgullosa de estar con él, Colette no era la única que lo observaba, todas las chicas lo miraban – supongo que esperaba que yo estuviera con Cedric para tu estar libre para ella…

Shaoran rió levemente y besó a Sakura en los labios de manera vehemente, despertando rumores, sonrisas y asombros entre varios de los invitados.

En otra parte del Salón, una joven vestida también de blanco bajaba las gradas a el salón principal, varios personas la miraron con asombro.

La pequeña Nadja por primera vez en su vida se sentía levemente avergonzada, en china, vestía trajes típicos, mientras que en la India nunca había tenido un vestido como ese, por lo tanto, nunca había llamado realmente la atención de esa manera.

Bajó las gradas lentamente tragando en seco, no lograba ve a nadie conocido cerca con quien hablar, todos estaba ocupados.

De repente alguien tomó su mano, haciéndola sobresaltar y darse la media vuelta rápidamente. Mas sonrió con alivio al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

- Disculpe Señorita, ¿es usted un ángel? ¿o es que ya he bebido suficiente? – preguntó el joven besándole el dorso de la mano

- Creo que has bebido demasiado Fye – dijo la joven riendo mientras caminaba con él por el salón – el alcohol está comenzando a afectar tu memoria

Era una noche perfecta, todos reían, todos estaban con las personas con quien querían estar. Sakura al fin estaba junto con su verdadero amor, Touya alfil tenía alguien que lo soportara y lo sacara de sus cabales al grado d tenerlo quieto, Tomoyo y Eriol no podían ser más felices, Nadja comenzaba a sentía cosas realmente no comprendía pero era feliz y el abuelo, no necesitaba más que ver a sus jóvenes felices y su fiesta hecha un éxito.

Era un fin de año soñado, demasiado bueno para la familia Amamiya – Kinomoto, pero la verdad, se lo tenían bien merecido, muchos años de tristeza por unos días de alegría no era mal trueque.

**oOoOoOo**

- ¿Estas seguro de esto? – preguntó una chica de tez blanca y rizos dorados que caían sobre sus hombros mientras observaba a su hermano sentado frente a una mesa con el pequeño paquete en sus manos

- Claro que si Ángela, ¿de que te preocupas?

- Hermano estoy segura que debe haber una mejor manera de conseguir el dinero… - la joven de aproximadamente diecinueve años se acerco lentamente a su hermano y coloco su mano suavemente sobre su hombro

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me contradigas? – sin decirle nada, tomo rápidamente a la chica por la muñeca obligándola a verlo a los ojos

- Cedric… me lastimas… – pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de la ojiazul

- Perdóname hermanita – El hombre soltó de golpe la mano de la chiquilla y lentamente fue descubriendo el paquete que estaba sobre la mesa, se trataba de un pequeño revolver niquelado, la chica de cabellos ubios la miró tragando en seco y dio media vuelta - Sakura nos sacara de estos problemas hermanita… no te preocupes… de una forma u otra Sakura y su familia nos sacaran de esta…

**Continuara…**

Ok ok, se que no es la gran cosa, peo les debía aunque sea un capítulo por la tardanza, no olviden los reviews, bye bye!!


	10. El principio del fin

oOoOoOo

Bueno, hola de nuevo, aquí estoy yo otra vez, saludándolos y entregándoles una nueva pieza e mi Fanfic (ahora me tarde menos xD) espero que la disfruten (De ahora en adelante las respuestas a los reviews se encontrarán al final de cada capítulo.

**¡¡WARNING!**

¡Este capítulo no es apto para cardíacos!

**ADVERTENCIA:** Yo no me hago responsable de embolias, paros cardíacos etc., etc.!! Ustedes leen esto por su cuenta así que es suicidio xD

**AVISO: **este capítulo contiene la participación especial de un personaje de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, y para quien no sepa que es eso… (Que no lo creo) es una serie de clamp, más bien un crossover, en el que aparecen muchos personajes de CCS y Shaoran es el personaje principal así que se las recomiendo XD

OK! Here we go! Sakura Card Captor, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle y sus personajes no son míos, son de CLAMP y este fic no tiene otro objetivo más que entretener, los demás personajes si son míos. Que lo disfruten.

**oOoOoOo**

**AMOR SOBRE HIELO**

**Capitulo nueve: ****El principio del fin**

_se escucha un disparo_

_la luna se tiñe de rojo _

_Aparentemente…_

_la muerte esta al acecho_

**oOoOoOo**

En el cielo internacional los jóvenes de las familias Kinomoto, Amamiya, Hiragizawa y Li compartían un Jet privado camino a Japón, las olimpiadas de invierno no estaban muy lejanas de iniciar y según el nuevo entrenador de la castaña y su abuelo era mejor estar allí desde algunos días antes para "preparar terreno".

En situaciones normales la chica habría pataleado cual niña pequeña ante tal decisión, pero ahora, con semejante compañía, no podía hacer nada más que aceptar de buena gana, al fin y al cabo estas olimpiadas no serían iguales, algo l decía que todo sería completamente diferente.

Y allí estaba ella, en un asiento del Jet privado que su abuelo había rentado para la ocasión, sentada al lado de su amado Shaoran quien dormía no muy plácidamente. ¿Por qué? La joven hindú y la prima del joven insistían en molestar con unas pequeñas plumas que quien sabe de donde habían sacado.

- Pequeña ¿podrías sentarte? – Preguntó Touya tirando del abrigo de la joven China – deja dormir al mocoso

- Shhh ¡Cállate Touya! No seas amargado… - contestó la hindú aunque no le había hablado a ella – déjanos divertirnos con el o nos divertiremos contigo

- En primer no soy un juguete – dijo Shaoran sin abrir los ojos y arrebatándole las plumas a las chicas – Y en segundo lugar no soy un mocoso…

Ante ambos comentarios Sakura no puedo hacer más que sonreír orgullosa de su novio, mientras que el aludido refunfuñaba por lo bajo obligando a Meilin a sentarse en sus piernas.

- ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Fye Nadja? Seguro que le encantará tu compañía – señaló la ojiverde haciendo que se le subieran los colores a la menor de los Li

Luego de suspirar con un leve mohín la chica no pudo hacer mas que retirarse con la cola entre las patas, ¿En que momento se había convertido ella en el blanco de Sakura? Ahora la cazadora era cazada, irónico pero cierto.

- ¿Descansaste amor? – pregunto Sakura mientras acercaba su rostro a el ambarino y depositaba un leve beso en su mejilla

- No tanto como hubiera querido, pero es mejor ver tus ojos que dormir mil años – dijo en voz baja el joven chino, lastimosamente no lo suficientemente bajo como para no ser oído por el hermano de su amada

- Si siguen así moriré de diabetes – rezongó el moreno a la vez que la joven china lo callaba con un beso en los labios, pero el logró zafarse triunfante de tan dulce mordaza - ¡Mocoso suelta a el mounstro!

- ¡Hermano cállate! – estalló la ojiverde provocando una leve sonrisa en su novio, amaba verla comportase como una niña

A unos metros de ellos, en asientos separados la chica de ojos amatistas sonreía al lado de su novio. Quien no dejaba de leer cosas en su laptop. La chica lo miró de reojo. En los últimos días su prometido se encontraba muy distraído, sumergido en cosas que ella en serio ignoraba, y la verdad ya estaba comenzando a preocuparla.

- Amor ¿Qué haces? – preguntó en el tono mas dulce y tranquilo que pudo

- Nada Cariño, reviso algunos negocios que dejé pendientes en Inglaterra, nada importante querida, en momento termino – el joven levanto la mirada al escuchar el alboroto que estaban armando los Kinomoto y los Li a unos metros de ellos - ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a tus primos querida?

- Pero… - la chica suspiró, conocía perfectamente bien a su prometido, sabía que por mas que lo intentase cuando el se ponía tan renuente a hablar de algo era completamente imposible hacerlo hablar – esta bien Eriol, no trabajes mucho

Y depositándole un dulce beso en los labios se dirigió hasta donde sus primos peleaban con los Li. Por su parte, el joven ojiazul abría por fin y con toda tranquilidad los E-mail en los que el investigador que había contratado le daba sus informes. En su última reunión, el investigador le había informado que Cedric se había quedado varios días alejado de la chica de ojos esmeraldas en Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, esa lejanía y calma, lejos de tranquilizarlo lo alertaban. Alimañazas como Cedric eran de los que pensaban muy bien sus jugadas y de seguro estaría planeando bien su próxima mano.

_Señor Hiragizawa: le informo que __el Señor Cedric Morgan ha partido de Estados Unidos con destino a Japón el día de hoy, acompañado de una señorita muy joven y muy hermosa. Al tener más datos me comunicare con usted._

Realmente era de esperarse que Cedric viajara a Japón, una sanguijuela como él nunca dejaría ir a una mina de oro como Sakura, sin embargo, esperaba poder hacer todo lo posible para evitar que sucediere cualquier percance. Cedric no se saldría con la suya.

**oOoOoOo**

El viaje hasta Japón había sido muy cómodo y entretenido. Reunir a todos ellos era en realidad una combinación cómica y peligrosa. Sin embargo al llegar a el Hotel solo una pareja de había percatado de las bombas que podrían estallar al chequear sus habitaciones.

- ¡Hermano ¡Ya nos soy una niña! – gritaba Sakura de desesperada a su hermano quien la había sujetado separándola de el joven ambarino

- ¡Ni creas que vas a dormir con mi hermana ¿Escuchaste mocoso? ¡Primero muerto! – amenazó el moreno a el joven Li

- ¡Pero hermano! ¡ De seguro tu dormirás con Meilin!

La joven Li que segundos anteriores se encontraba riendo ante la escena ahora no hacia otra cosa mas que ocultar su rostro lleno de vergüenza tras la chica Hindú, en realidad ni siquiera había pensado en dormir en un mismo cuarto con el joven Kinomoto, pero que la chica de ojos esmeraldas lo gritara de sea manera en serio la traumatizaba. Mientras Shaoran no hacía otra cosa más que mirar a todos con gesto serio.

Nadja reía divertida mientras Tomoyo y Fye habían desaparecido en la decepción registrando sus habitaciones. Los gritos continuaban por parte de los hermanos Kinomoto.

- bueno chicos – dijo una Tomoyo muy sonriente con varios juegos de llaves en sus manos antes de que Fye comenzara a repartirlas – ya los hemos registrados

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del espacio en el que los hermanos pelaban mientras por su parte los jóvenes Li miraban a Tomoyo como quien mira a una coca cola en medio del desierto.

- Esta bien, habitación 520 Para la Señorita Daidouji y el joven Hiragizawa – exclamó fye como si estuviera haciendo una entrega de premios, mientras Tomoyo, Eriol y Nadja lo secundaban aplaudiendo - habitación 516 para la Señorita Li Meilin, habitación 517 para Nadja Li, habitación 518 para Touya Kinomoto, 519 para mi y 510 para Li Shaoran

Los que habían recibido sus llaves las tomaron mirándolas satisfechos, al parecer hasta el momento no había nada malo con los registros y la distribución de las habitaciones y se fueron retirando uno por uno a sus habitaciones hasta que…

- Fye… disculpa, pero siendo la que va a patinar… ¿no debería tener una habitación yo también? – dijo la ojiverde un tanto molesta y avergonzada cuando únicamente quedaban en el lobby del hotel Shaoran, Fye y ella

Por su parte, el rubio volteó a ver a la ojiverde como quien mira a un pequeño ratón, o aun pequeña hormiga en la acera. Sakura lo miró esperanzada.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho mi querida Sakura, no habían más habitaciones disponibles en ese piso, así que supongo que deberás compartir habitación con Shaoran, ya que el tiene cama king size ¿Algún problema con eso joven Li? – preguntó el rubio sabiendo exactamente la respuesta

- supongo que tendré que hacer el sacrificio – dijo el ambarino sonriendo, pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera, no, era esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que Sakura había descubierto en los últimos días, esa sonrisa que la hacía temblar con solo mirarla, esa sonrisa traviesa y con un deje de perversión

- sin embargo – agregó el rubio al notar las miradas que intercambiaban la ojiverde y el ambarino – me temo que tengo que robarte a Sakura unas horas, he hecho unos cambios a su coreografía y quiero mostrárselos antes que puedo… cof cof… agotarse mas…

La chica atinó en sonreír tontamente a la vez que su novio le daba un corto beso en la frente y le entregaba la llave de la habitación. Una extraña pesadez inundo a la joven mientras veía a su novio desaparecer tras las puertas del ascensor. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta, se estaba volviendo adicta, casi dependiente a él y no solo eso, la simple indirecta que había lanzado el ambarino con la mirada a la chica al saber que compartirían habitación la había estremecido de manera extraña y completamente nueva para ella. No cabía duda de que serían unas olimpiadas de cambios.

**oOoOoOo**

En la cafetería del hotel dos chicas de cabellos oscuros conversaban animadas mientras bebían una taza de chocolate. Eriol continuaba en su plan misterioso por lo que Tomoyo había decidido olvidarse de todo eso y acompañar a la chica Hindú a la cafetería y así aprovecharía para hablar con ella.

- ¡Te lo juro! Hubieras visto la cara de Shaoran cuando lo encontré desnudo esa mañana en la habitación de Sakura – dijo entre risas la amatista ante una muerta de risa Nadja mientras hablaban sobre el encuentro cerca de años anteriores entre Sakura y Shaoran – fue en realidad muy gracioso, todavía no se si su expresión fue de vergüenza o de miedo

- ¡Pero es que me hubiera encantado ver eso! –Exclamaba una Nadja casi muerta de la risa – ¡pero se de que cara hablas! Recuerdo cuando lo encontré sin querer en la regadera fue tan…

- Disculpen – una vocecilla muy dulce y melodioso habló a un lado de ellas, se trataba de una linda chica de lentes y rizos dorados que llevaba con ella una cámara fotográfica – disculpen que las interrumpa, hago un trabajo para la universidad, y me preguntaba – dijo refiriéndose a ambas chicas – si me permitirían tomarles una foto

Ambas chicas miraron a la recién llegada y luego intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas, parecía ser no había nada de malo con permitirle tomar unas cuantas fotografías.

- Muchas gracias, en serio – dijo la chica de cabellos dorados luego de haberles tomado las fotografías – no me mal interpreten, pero es en realidad muy extraño encontrar chicas tan diferentes y lindas como ustedes juntas

- Aww que dulce eres, ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotras? –preguntó Tomoyo señalándole una silla

- Si, si siéntate con nosotros – exclamó emocionada Nadja – Yo soy Nadja Li y ella es Tomoyo Daidouji ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Ángela Morgan, pero pueden llamarme Angie

**oOoOoOo**

Fye los había hecho a ella y a Eriol ensayar hasta muy tarde. Lo suficiente hasta que sus toques siempre tan especiales quedaran completamente listos en la rutina. Era demasiado trabajo, demasiadas horas de ensayo y muy agotador pero en realidad valía la pena.

Luego de pasar varios minutos rogándole que los dejara subir a descansar, el entrenador por fin había accedido a darles la libertad por unas cuantas horas. Por lo que Sakura y Eriol habían subido prácticamente corriendo a sus habitaciones.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche, probablemente todos los demás estuviesen dormidos a excepción de ellos, incluyendo a Shaoran. Al entrar a su dormitorio Sakura trató de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible, por lo que lo primero que hizo aparte de despojarse de su abrigo y su morral en el que guardaba los patines, fue quitarse las botas que traía puestas.

Así únicamente con calcetas y la ropa que normalmente usaba para entrenar que siempre era una falda corta y un sweater, caminó hasta la habitación en donde se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. Nunca en su vida la imagen de alguien durmiendo la había dejado tan fría. Y no era por que lo amara, no, en realidad no, era su físico, nadie la había preparado para eso, nadie le dijo que Shaoran se vería tan perfecto durmiendo a pecho descubierto a la luz de la luna.

Sin poder sacarse la imagen de él de su cabeza se dirigió al baño, en donde se despojó de la ropa que llevaba puesta y se vistió únicamente con un delgado camisón y pantys, que era lo que usaba normalmente para dormir.

Sin decir ni una palabra y con un deje de temor se acercó a la cama, sentándose a su lado de manera que el no despertara. Observó su rostro, su sexy cabello alborotado los hoyuelos en sus mejillas que incluso se le marcaban al dormir, era una pena no poder ver sus ojos de ese intenso color ámbar.

Mordiendo su labio inferior se obligó a ver su pecho, el cual aun relajado como se encontraba, mostraba sus tonificados y marcados músculos ¿Por qué Dios tenía que haberlo hecho tan perfecto? Estando a su lado no podía ser ella no podía controlarse.

Pero, ¿a que chica en su sano juicio le importaría el autocontrol estando al lado de un chico como el? Seguramente ninguna, por que ella era normal, y era completamente normal que el cuerpo endiablamente perfecto de su novio despertara en ella deseos y sensaciones completamente nuevos ¿Verdad?

- _Sakura ¿Qué estas pensado? –_ se preguntó a ella misma a la vez que negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza, pero lastimosamente su afán por sacarse aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza la hicieron olvidarse de que el ambarino estaba dormido y su movimiento provocó que el despertara

- ¿Sakura? ¿Me quede dormido? –peguntó entre apenado y adormilado – ese no era el plan, se suponía que debía esperarte

En joven ambarino se apoyó en un brazo para levantar su cuerpo un poco mientras con la otra mano acercaba el rostro de la castaña al de él besando sus labios lentamente y de manera embriagadora.

- No te preocupes – dijo la chica obligándose a abrir los ojos luego de aquel beso – acabo de volver, Fye nos hizo entrenar mucho y…

El dedo índice del joven ambarino la hizo callar y acercar sus labios de nuevo a los de él. Los labios de Shaoran acariciaban lentamente los rojizos labios de la castaña, introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica provocando que ella se acercara unos centímetros más a el.

Como efecto del lento y acompasado pero excitante beso la castaña gimió, mientras él, con una de sus manos libres la atraía rodeándola por la cintura, presionándola contra su cuerpo, obligándola a colocarse por completo encima de él.

La chica, sin tener ninguna especie de control sobre sus movimientos, acomodó ambas piernas a los lados del joven, al tiempo que sentía, como producto del candente beso, como una extraña humedad se desprendía de su vientre y provocaba un desesperante pero delicioso hormigueo en su interior, lo cual la obligó a presionar levemente sus caderas contra él.

Shaoran sonrió para sus adentros a sentir la reacción de la chica y continuó besándola, lenta ya compasadamente como si estuviera dispuesto a desesperarla más y mas, mientras sus manos se posaban en la cintura de la chica acariciándola tenuemente.

Las manos del ambarino fueron descendiendo mientras sus labios no daban perdían a los de la chica, rozando a penas con la yema de los dedos los muslos de la chica continuó con sus tortuosas y ardientes caricias hasta ubicar cada una de sus manos en sus glúteos apretándolos levemente.

Como acto reflejo, la chica no pudo hacer más que sobresaltarse separando sus labios de los de él, respirando agitadamente. El no pudo más que sonreírle, en las últimas semanas, sus noches con Sakura habían sido mas que nada de preparación, pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a tomar su cuerpo por completo, tal y como lo había deseado todos esos años.

- Adoro tu trasero – dijo sin ninguna vergüenza provocando un exagerado sonrojo y una carcajada de la chica –es una de las cosas que más me gustan de tu cuerpo

- ¡Shaoran! Que cosas dices… - reprochó aun riendo un poco

Entre risas ambos volvieron a acercar sus labios, sin embargo, el beso del ambarino esta vez era más candente, mas apasionado. La chica suspiró al sentir el ataque de su novio y gimió de placer al sentir como su miembro crecía entre sus piernas.

- Eres la mujer… -dijo con vehemencia el ambarino entre besos – mas hermosa… -otro beso – la más sexy – mordió su labio – y la más deseable que he conocido en mi vida…

Y habiendo dicho esto, en sabio y ágil movimiento obligo a la chica a quedar bajo el, mientras sus manos aprisionaban las delicadas muñecas de la castaña a ambos lados de su cabeza contra la almohada. La chica lo miró acalorada, con ojos brillosos y un intenso rubor en sus mejillas. Y Shaoran sonrió para si mismo, le encantaba tenerla a su merced, suya y de nadie más.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, Shaoran bajó su rostro hasta la altura de la oreja de la chica, succionando el lóbulo de su oreja, sintió la humedad de su lengua y su aliento en su oreja y se retorció de placer crispando sus puños, tratando de liberarse para sujetarse a él, Sakura gimió enardecida, con desesperación, presionando sus ojos como si al abrirlos corriera el riesgo de dejar de sentir las caricias de los labios del joven.

- Sha… Shaoran… por favor… - se quejó ella con voz entrecortada - suéltame

- Pero solo un momento ¿si? – le dijo al oído desesperándola aún mas con su aliento

Lentamente y deslizando sus dedos por los brazos de la castaña la liberó, acariciando lánguida y ardientemente su cuerpo sobre la ropa, produciendo un exasperante cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo de la chica, quien se retorcía sin piedad y emitía leves gemidos bajo el joven.

Las manos del joven comenzaron poco a poco a subir el delgado camisón de la chica, topándose con la dulce sorpresa de sus senos al descubierto. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos le ayudó a despojarse por completo de su camisón, haciéndola suspirar al acariciar la piel de su pecho al encontrar su torso completamente desnudo.

Sakura gimió al sentir los dedos de Shaoran acariciar sus senos y aún más al sentirlos rozar su pezón, arqueó su espalda bajo el cuerpo del chico, sujetando sus manos a sus brazos mientras el continuaba con las indolentes caricias a su cuerpo. Mientras tanto, Shaoran no quitaba la vista de encima del rostro de la castaña, quien permanecía de nuevo con los ojos cerrados, mordiendo su labio inferior, emitiendo gemidos y con ese gesto de placer que a el lo volvía loco.

- ¡Oh Shaoran! – gimió ella

Sin poderlo soportar más, se adueñó una vez más de los labios de la ojiverde, devorándolos con desesperación, continuando aquellas indolentes caricias que producían gemidos y estremecimiento en la castaña, mordisqueando sus labios ardientemente y masajeando compasadamente sus pechos.

Abandono sus labios besando su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello, lamiendo mordiendo y saboreando el dulce y afrodisíaco sabor de su piel. Siguió descendiendo hasta llevar sus labios hasta los senos de la chica, lamiendo el endurecido pezón de la chica, logrando hacerla gemir. Era exasperante, estaba apunto de volverse loca. Shaoran comenzó a morder levemente, sintiendo una especie de nervios o necesidad de seguir probando, seguir haciendo suyo el cuerpo de chica.

Se sentía desesperado, extremadamente estimulado. El cuerpo de la chica y el de él comenzaba a friccionarse con mayor facilidad debido a la tenue capa de sudor, que a pesar del frío se había formado en sus cuerpos, continuó lamiendo su pecho, sus seños y su ombligo, sintiendo el saldo pero delicioso sabor del sudor de la chica, a la vez que sus manos se acercaban lascivas a la parte superior de las diminutas bragas que la chica vestía bajo el camisón desaparecido en batalla y comenzaban a bajarla con agonizante lentitud.

Al haber bajado lo suficiente los interiores de la joven, ella como acto reflejó las hizo descender por completo hasta dejarla completamente libre de cualquier pieza de tela que podría haberla estado aprisionando y sus manos se dirigieron desesperadas a la parte alta del bóxer del joven, tal acción lo hizo sonreír y lo incitó a ayudarle en la tarea de ponerlo parejo con su chica.

La chica continuaba retorciéndose agonizante ante las caricias de la lengua del joven. Una de sus manos abandono uno de sus senos y descendió por su cuerpo, acariciando con sus yemas de sus dedos la piel de la ojiverde, provocando una sensación muy parecida al ardor de ser quemada con una braza ardiendo. Deslizo su mano por todo su cuerpo provocando aún más estremecimiento en la chica, hasta que sus dedos se acercaron peligrosamente a su intimidad.

La chica abrió los ojos acalorada, expectante a lo que el ambarino fuera a hacer. Sin separar sus labios del exquisito cuerpo de la chica su mano libe se deslizo entre sus piernas, acercándose cada vez más aquella zona que ella tanto ansiaba que fuera ocupada.

Ella gimió desesperada, se retorció sin control al sentir el dedo de su amante entrar en ella, deslizándose entre la humedad y el calor de su cavidad, Shaoran son pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de placer sin dejar de lamer y morder sus senos ya acariciar su estrecha y caliente cavidad con su dedo.

Tanto Sakura como Shaoran no soportaban más la situación, necesitaban que el delirante acto de unión completa de sus cuerpos fuera consumado como si de ello dependiera su vida misma.

- Shaoran… por favor… Hazlo…

El ambarino sonrió para sus adentros sin dejar de llevar a cabo su ardua labor, la estaba llevando al punto a donde deseaba hacerla llegar, necesitaba escucharla decir esas palabras, lo necesitaba tanto como estar dentro de ella.

- ¿Hacer que cariño? – preguntó con voz ronca y cargada de pasión

- Por favor Shaoran… - sollozó la chica con desesperación sin dejar de estremecer su cuerpo bajo el de su novio - …Shaoran… hazme tuya…

Era suficiente, era todo lo que estaba esperando, sin hacerla esperar mucho más, el joven de cabellos chocolates deslizó su cuerpo sobre el de ella, quien suspiró aliviada y acalorada al sentir su peso sobre ella.

El joven se hizo espacio entre las piernas de la chica, separándolas y flexionando un poco sus rodillas, sin embargo, la obligo a subir sus manos hasta la almohada, sujetándolas de nuevo sobre su cabeza. Y sin pensarlo más en un lento movimiento de sus caderas la penetró lenta y despiadadamente.

Sakura jadeó enardecida mientras él emitía algo m parecido a un gruñido al embestirla por completo, sintiéndose completamente abrazado por la calidez y humedad de su estrecha cavidad. La chica trató de soltar son desesperación sus manos, sin embargo, el ambarino no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, aún no.

El vaivén de caderas se hizo presente la chica podía sentir exactamente el entrar y salir de el miembro de su amado, lo cual la hacía estremecerse y arquear su espalda desesperada bajo su cuerpo. Era una experiencia realmente alucinante, agobiante, exasperante y astral, realmente increíble. Ambos producían gemidos extasiados al sentir como las envestidas cobraban cada vez más fuerza y velocidad.

- Te… amo... Shaoran – dijo ella entre jadeos

- Y yo a ti… mi Sakura – respondió el antes de devorar los labios de la chica una vez más con vehemencia

Parecía como si el beso de ambos les otorgaba nuevas energías o potencia sus movimientos, ya que las envestidas cobraron fuerza y velocidad, obligándolo a soltar las manos de la chica quien inmediatamente las sujeto a la espalda del ambarino, clavando sus uñas a él, obligándolo a gemir de placer y de la excitación que la acción de la castaña producía en el.

Ambos jadeaban realmente sin control, sujetándose a la idea de ese momento, a el éxtasis que estaban sintiendo. De un momento a otro, todo pareció terminar con una maravillosa y desesperante explosión que envolvió a ambos al mismo tiempo haciéndolos experimentar una serie de espasmos y contracciones que sabían a gloria.

Después de un rato, Shaoran se desplomó con cuidado a un lado de ella mirándola sonriente. Era hermosa, especialmente después de hacer el amor, su rostro resplandecía de una manera sin igual o quizás era solamente su impresión por haberla hecho suya.

Sakura apenas se mantenía despierta, siempre sucedía lo mismo, era como una niña cuando tenía sueño, nada podía evitar que ella durmiera, así que la dejó descansar, y recuperar fuerzas. Por la mañana ya podría aprovecharla un poco más.

**oOoOoOo**

Sakura caminaba de mala gana por las calles de Tokio. Se encontraba realmente exhausta a pesar de haber dormido casi doce horas la noche anterior y parte de la mañana, sin embargo Tomoyo había insistido en salir "turistear" con su nueva amiga la fotógrafa. La chica se le hacía extrañamente familia a la ojiverde, sin embargo, estaba segura de no conocerla, ya que nunca olvidaba un rostro.

Habían pasado un día en serio agradable, luego de los lloriqueos de la chica Hindú, el entrenador de Eriol y Sakura había concedido darles el día libre. Por lo tanto los grupos habían tomado rumbos diferentes en la ciudad. Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y Sakura, Shaoran, Nadja y Angie caminaban de regreso al hotel, comentando sobre la película que recién habían visto en el cine.

Caminaban por el parque, la chica rubia los había convencido de que era el camino mas corto para llegar al hotel, sin embargo, a pesar de la risa e Nadja y los lloriqueos e la castaña por la horrible película de zombis que recién habían visto, la chica rubia parecía extrañamente perturbada.

- ¡No por Dios! No me hagan ver una película así de nuevo!! – lloriqueaba la castaña mientras caminaba de la mano de su novio

- Sakura!! Sakura!! Soy un zombi!! Aaaagrr – exclamaba Nadja mientras se lanzaba contra la castaña emitiendo ruidos mutuales dignos de un zombi

- ¡Nadja! ¡No! – gimoteó la castaña sujetándose del ambarino quien solamente reía ante la escena.

Entre sonrisas, Shaoran observó a la chica que caminaba en silencio y con la cabeza baja, a medida que el día había transcurrido la agradable chica había parecido ir cada vez más nerviosa, perturbada, y a estas alturas de la noche, y desde que se habían adentrado en el parque su humor estaba especialmente apagado.

- Angie, ¿sucede algo? – preguntó shaoran provocando que el escándalo de ambas chicas terminara, y su atención se dirigiera a la jovencita quien sin razón aparente había comenzado a lloriquear deteniéndose.

- Yo… no puedo… lo prometí… pero no puedo… - gimoteó la chica cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos y dejándose caer de rodillas, ella siempre había apoyado a su hermano, después de todo y luego de la perdida de sus padres él era el único que había velado por su bienestar, sin embargo, esta vez, sentía que no podía anteponer los deseos de su hermano a su dignidad

- ¿Angie? Por favor dinos ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la castaña poniéndose de rodillas frente a la pequeña que no dejaba de llorar

- Sakura, perdóname, yo no quería… pero el me obligó… - decía la chica entre sollozos, Shaoran la miro consternado mientras Nadja enmudecida le acercaba un pañuelo a la chica de cabellos dorados

- ¿De que hablas Angie? – preguntó Shaoran - ¿Quién te obligo?

- Mi hermano… - admitió la chica con el rostro bajo – Cedric…

Ante las palabras de la joven Sakura no hizo más que mirarla confundida. ¿Su hermano? ¿Cedric? ¿Cedric tenía una hermana tan adorable como Angie? Mientras tanto, a Shaoran la actitud de la chica comenzaba a preocuparle y definitivamente eso no podría llevar buen camino.

- Angie… - dijo en tono tranquilo Shaoran haciendo a un lado con delicadeza a Sakura y tomando de los hombros con dulzura a la peque - ¿Qué te pidió Cedric? Puedes decírnoslo… nosotros estamos contigo

La chica rubia los miró nerviosa, confundida, ellos eran su ruina y su salvación, sin embargo ya no podía continuar, prefería morir a cometer semejante atrocidad que su hermano le había encomendado.

- Cedric, quiere llevarse a Sakura… - comenzó la chica sin dejar de llorar – me pidió que los llevara al centro del parque para que el pudiera atacarlos y llevarse a Sakura... Pero ¡Yo no puedo! ¡Yo no puedo Shaoran! Mi hermano me matara por habérselo dicho a ustedes pero no puedo…

Nadja tomó a Sakura de golpe abrazándose a ella, al ver palidecer a la castaña de manera fugaz ante la confesión de la rubia, mientras que Shaoran seguía mirando a la jovencita con gesto serio.

- Seguiremos hasta donde está Cedric… - sentenció Shaoran ante la mirada atónita de las tres féminas

- ¡No! ¡Tienen que irse! ¡déjenme a mí! Yo me las arreglaré con mi hermano ¡Váyanse! – gritó la chica de cabellos dorados desesperada a la ve que se ponía de pié - ¡Tienen que irse!

- No…- dispuso el ambarino tomando la mano de una muy pálida y fría Sakura – Eres una de nosotros ahora, y no te dejaremos sola… No te preocupes cariño – dijo con tono dulce mirando a Sakura, pase lo que pase todo estará bien ¿tu solías decir eso no?

La ojiverde intentó sonreír pero un grueso nudo le impedía producir palabra, algo andaba mal, algo andaba realmente mal, y tenia un mal presentimiento, pero no podía oponerse, no tenía conciencia ni fuerza para hacerlo. Shaoran le sonrió a adorado cerezo de la mejor manera que pudo, oprimido su mano entre la de el, bajando su rostro para darle un dulce beso de esperanza que a Sakura más bien le supo a despedida.

De repente unos sórdidos y escalofriantes aplausos irrumpieron n l momento. Todos miraron horrorizados entre los árboles de donde aparecía el inglés ex prometido de la joven de cabellos castaños.

- hermano… - murmuro la chica de cabellos dorados mientras era tirada hacia atrás por la mano de la joven Hindú

- Pero miren que linda escena – exclamó con tono burlón el inglés – Los tórtolos dándose un dulce beso de amor y mi hermanita ¡mi dulce y siempre fiel hermanita! Cuyo estúpido corazón no pudo ayudarme esta vez… eres una desgracia Ángela

- ¿Qué quieres Cedric? – preguntó Shaoran firme, sin soltar la mano de su amada, como si el simple toque de sus manos le diera valor a continuar ante esa adversidad

- ¿Qué quiero? – Grito el tipo mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacia los jóvenes, a la vez que dos matones aparecían a los lados - ¡Quiero el dinero de esa perra! – de un momento a otro el desesperado y neurasténico inglés dejo al descubierto un arma, una pistola japonesa Sig Sauer P220 de nueve milímetros, que sostenía en su mano apuntando a la pareja – Maldita flor de cerezo, estarías muy bien estúpida, estaba dispuesto a tratarte bien si tan solo te casabas conmigo, poco me importabas tu estúpida perra frígida… ¡solo quería tu dinero!

Sakura se sobresaltó tratando de abrazar a Shaoran pero este se lo impidió apretando un poco más fuerte su mano.

- Pero tenía que aparecer este idiota hijo de perra ¡Tenia que venir y arruinarlo todo! – el inglés parecía un demente, su rostro era realmente escalofriante, estaba demente – pero ya no seré bueno chicos, Cedric se ha hartado de todas sus estupideces… estoy harto de esperar… Mátenlo…

Ante la orden del hombre inglés uno de los matones, extremadamente corpulento y enorme, una bestia a los ojos de las chicas comenzó a avanzar hasta la pareja.

- Pase lo que pase todo estará bien… - murmuró Shaoran al ver al matón aproximarse a su lado derecho, en un ágil movimiento Shaoran soltó a la castaña empujando hacia atrás, utilizando el movimiento como impulso para dejar ir una ágil y potente patada contra mandíbula del tipo.

Ante semejante golpe, las piernas del hombre comenzaron a flaquear como si le hubiera sido aplicado un somnífero, la fuerza del golpe había sido tal que había producido una contusión en el cráneo de manera que le sería imposible mantenerse en pie, a pesar de estar conciente por unos pocos segundos más.

En el momento en que el hombre se desplomaba al suelo, se escuchó un grito ahogado escapar de la garganta de alguna e las chicas. Mientras el inglés avanzaba hasta ellas, estando lo suficientemente cerca para amenazarlas con la pistola en caso de que decidieran huir.

Pero el otro hombre, el cual lucía mucho mas bestial que el anterior, no estaba dispuesto a darle descanso al joven Li, y como todo cobarde podría hacerlo, lo atacó sin piedad por la espalda sujetándolo para tratar de inmovilizarlo. Sin embargo, la agilidad e inteligencia del joven ambarino era mayor que la fuerza bruta del matón, y atajando su mano izquierda aprovechando su fuerza para aplicar una llave de Jiu Jitsu que le habían enseñado en la chica al crecer, para evitarle la capacidad de seguir peleando a través del dolor que este ataque le produciría.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Estúpidos incompetentes!

La desesperación de verse desprotegido por ambos matones y la demencia que ese momento lo embargaba, obligó al estúpido inglés ocultando primero su pistola tras su cinturón, a lanzarse contra el joven chino. Quien en un arranque de coraje aplicó los cinco pasos del boxeo Wushu.

Ante el torpe ataque que el puño izquierdo del inglés intentaba hacer contra el rostro de Shaoran, el ambarino se defendió deteniéndolo con su mano izquierda, sujetándolo para dejar ir un golpe extremadamente fuerte y velos con su puño derecho a su estomago mientras con su pierna derecha desestabilizaba la pierna derecha de su enemigo aprovechando el impulso para alejarlo lo suficiente para poderlo atacar.

Sin embargo, Shaoran no contaba con que el ojiazul tuviera las suficientes fuerzas, equilibrio y tiempo para apuntar de nuevo la pistola en dirección a él mientras sonreía triunfante y comenzaba a halar el gatillo. El ambarino no hizo más que retroceder un paso ante la amenaza. Pero a esta altura, la adrenalina había causado estragos en el sistema nerviosos de la castaña obligándola a interponerse entre ambos hombres.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Quítate! – gritó Shaoran tratando de apartar a la ojiverde sin embargo ella estaba demasiado cerca del ojiazul quien la miraba con una nefasta y demente sonrisa

- ¡Pero que romántico! ¡La estúpida princesa quiere salvar a su inútil príncipe! ¡Bravo! – vitoreó Cedric ahora apuntando son su pistola al rostro de la castaña – anda princesa, acepta casarte conmigo y nadie aquí saldrá lastimado... te lo prometo

- Eres un ímbecil Cedric! – gritó la castaña con los ojos cargados de lagrimas – Primero muerta antes que casarme con un ser tan repugnante como tu… me das asco!

- Maldita mujer – gritó el inglés soltando un golpe con la cacha de la pistola contra el rostro de la castaña obligándola a desplomarse en el suelo mientras un poco de sangre comenzaba a brotar

- ¡Sakura! – Nadja y Shaoran gritaron al unísono

Mientras la chica Hindú corría al lado de la ojiverde que yacía en el suelo sangrando de la cabeza, el ambarino aprovecho para atacar con todas su ira y fuerza a Cedric, sobrepasando lo que el o cualquier otro de lo presentes podría esperar de sus fuerzas, aplico la técnica Cork Screw o el reconocido sacacorchos entre los luchadores de Inglaterra, la famosa patada giratoria que lograba paralizar por unos segundos el corazón de su enemigo, lo suficiente para dejarlo inmóvil unos minutos.

Al ver a Cedric caer al suelo, Shaoran no pudo evitar la necesidad de volver con su amada Sakura. Quien yacía con un corte en su mejilla en el regazo de de la chica hindú quien lloraba en silencio.

- Tenemos que irnos Shaoran – dijo la chica sin despegar s mirada del rostro de la castaña – Sakura no responde

-Shaoran asintió en silencio, contiendo sus ganas de llorar y de moler a golpes al maldito que había lastimado a su amada, sin embargo ahora lo más importante era huir de allí y llevar a un lugar seguro a las chicas.

- ¡Shaoran Cuidado! – El gritó de la chica rubia hizo a el joven voltear

Sin embargo, todo se torno oscuro, el viento golpeó la zona de manera extraña, como no lo había hecho en toda la noche y lo único que se pudo escuchar en el silencio de la noche fue un disparo y el grito desesperado y desgarrador de la chica hindú.

**oOoOoOo**

_- Shaoran ¿Qué pasaría si yo muriera – Había preguntado la chica sin razón aparente mientras permanecían abrazados en la cama a la luz de la luna la noche anterior_

_- Querida no digas eso – reprochó él dándole un tierno dulce en los labios – eso no va a pasar_

_- Shaoran… contéstame – repitió la castaña - ¿Qué pasaría si yo muriera? ¿Qué pasaría contigo?_

_- ¿Qué pasaría? – Repitió el joven sin dejar de mirarla - __la luna se apagaría y mi alma se perdería en el vacío…no puedo ni pensarlo vivir… sin ti…_

_- Shaoran… - murmuró la castaña abrazándose a él_

_- sin embargo… antes de perder tu vida… daría la mía a cambio…_

**oOoOoOo**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Que vengan los bomberos que me esta quemando **** que vengan los bomberos que me estoy muriendo **** Fuego cuidado fuego **

Aaaaaaaw, estoy tan pero tan pero tan orgullosa de este capitulo yo sé que ustedes querrán matarme y hacerme todo tipo de torturas chinas, romanas, irlandesas y lo que sea por haber dejado la historia así y hacer sufrir tanto a nuestros tórtolos. Pero no puedo evitarlo... esta en mis ganas ¿Qué puedo decir?

Con especto a la escena de... cof… cof… sexo… no me culpen, no me estaba cachonda ni nada por el estilo (en realidad si un poco) pero fue culpa de Goddess Aeris que me obligó a punta de pistola de agua a escribir eso jajajajaja.

Por otra parte, la película que acabarán de ver en el cine, era la película española REC, que trata de infección de zombis por un virus, pero nada parecido a lo visto antes ¿h? esa película en serio está aterradora, 100 que tienen que verla.

**Intermedio: PASEN POR MI PROFILE QUE ESTA ACTUALIZADO, BNECESITO SUS VOTOS PARA SABER CUAL DE LAS DOS ULTIMAS HISTORIAS QUIEREN QUE COMIENCE A PUBLICAR AL TERMINAR ESTAS TRES QUE LLEVO A CABO POR AHORA.**

En cuanto a la sangrienta, cruel, horrible, espantosa, desesperante, hiriente y exasperante pelea, pues la idea en realidad rondó en mi cabeza desde hace meses, pero viendo que no soy muy buena para escribir esas cosas le pedía lago de ayuda a mi novio que practica artes marciales y a unas cuantas películas por allí del canal FX y así logré ese espantoso pero maravilloso resultado.

Pero bueno, allí nos quedaremos por el momento. Debo agregar que este es uno de los capítulos mas largos, sino es el más largo de este fanfic, así que espero que les guste por que puse especial empeño en él.

Pero bueno, vamos con los agradecimientos de los reviews por e capítulo anterior:

**Yohko Bennignton****: **pues fíjate que te informe que en el diccionario de la real academia no está la palabra "tortolear" pero, creo que nos la podrían aceptar, al fin y al cabo se usa y tiene un buen significado jajaja. Y si amiguis si se que significa SOB xD, y como tu me lo pediste pues yo te lo concedo, aquí tienes este capi repleto d suspenso y acción xD, que lo disfrutes amiguis!!

**Beatriz Ventura: **jajaja yo se, Cedric es peor queuna basurita en el ojo jajaja, me alegra y me halaga que hayas leído mi fanfic de una sola vez, cada vez que una lectora me dice eso nace un ángel xD, y en cuanto a Sakura y Shaoran, me imagino que sabes que cuando uno se enamora se idiotiza jajaja, pero en serio muchas gracias por leer mi fic, eres lo máximo!!

**Sakuraness:** Que lastima que estés castigada, pero que hiciste eh? Jajaja muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo a pesar de estar apartada de la pc para leer mi fic, muchas gracias en serio, aquí tienes nuevo chapter, cuídate mucho.

**amatista1986:** Claro que no me desanimo, y con tu review menos que lo haga, muchas gracias por este apoyo, y aquí tienes un nuevo capitulo, cuídate mucho!

**Hik-chan: **Pues no te preocupes, a mi me pasa lo mismo con la universidad y el trabajo, pero de todas formas aquí estoy, no te preocupes por tus asesinos, son muy lindos y útiles, me ayudan a limpiar la casa y yo a cambio les doy comida. Cuídate mucho y suerte en la universidad!!

**Hermione I: **Hola amiga!! Claro que me tienes aquí de nuevo y con más capítulos, por nada del mundo dejaría mi historia incompleta ya ustedes esperando. Muchas gracias!!

**Mirumu-chan:** Me halagas mucho en serio, me encantan este tipo de reviews, y pues nunca es tarde para comenzar, si necesitas ayuda en algo no dudes en mandarme un mensaje. Y claro que no eres la única que ama a Shaoran, todas aquí lo amamos xD, muchas de nuevo por tu review. Cuídate mucho.

**Serenity-princess: **Jajaja pues tienes razón amiguis siempre uno a estos tórtolos para que les pase algo luego jajaja, no puedo evitarlo, y por Colette no te preocupes, ya no volverá a salir. Ahora en cuanto a Cedric no creo que nos deshagamos de él tan fácil. Ahora amiguis se dice Hindú no india xD y es buena! Es linda!! Anda quiérela! Muchas gracias por tu review de nuevo amiguis, cuídate mucho y disfruta de este fic.

También quiero aprovechar esta ocasión para agradecer a todos/as los que han agregado mi fanfic en sus favoritos o en story alert:

**Abby Li, Anchh, Andreaeb182, Aneth, Beatriz Ventura, Candy-Can.Zashley-Fan, Celebraint Orwin Dumbledore, Danny.emerald, Edi-Wan Kenobi, El Gato de la Luna, Ely-sama, HaRuNo-SaMy, Has been taken, Hermione I, Hik-chan, Jazz103, Marisaki, Mirumu-chan, MonOna, Myssy-chan, Myssyta, Riza-Trisha, Sakuraness, SakuritaTsukino, Selenne Kiev, Tsuki Lunita, Vanessa Li Potter, Yohko Bennington, ashleymoon, damari, danny1989, giuly, karola XD, o.OGraceO.o, sakurainlove, serenity-princess, xime kstillo, xxXmelodramaticXxx, Black Star Dragon Girl, BrOkEn.HArTs, Candy Granger, Dakami, Diosa Galaxy, Erika Rivas, Galatea Dream, Kerky, Lali4ever, LulaBlack, Lunita K., MaKAkiSs, Maat Sejmet, Neko90-bcn, Shakka DV, YiNg Fa SaTiNe Li, Zorion, beeleen, karenhuitron, margara, mooki, tsubasa no tenshi y wiwi**

Gracias a todos en serio por su apoyo. Y no lo olviden **ENVIEN REVIEWS!! AUNQUE SEA PARA DESEARME LA MUERTE!!** Jajajajajajajajaaja sus reviews me ayudan a seguir y a mejorar esta historia. Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima.


	11. Todo quedó en el olvido

Juas juas ¡! Ki toy otra vez, denle gracias a Dios que tuve una inspiración repentina jajajaja aunque para los que saben cuando es que me inspiro no les gustara mucho la idea, de cualquier manera aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo:

**ADVERTENCIA:** Yo no me hago responsable de embolias, paros cardíacos etc., etc.!!! Ustedes leen esto por su cuenta así que es suicidio xD

**AVISO: **este capítulo contiene la participación especial de un personaje de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, y para quien no sepa que es eso… (Que no lo creo) es una serie de clamp, más bien un crossover, en el que aparecen muchos personajes de CCS y Shaoran es el personaje principal así que se las recomiendo XD

OK! Here we go! Sakura Card Captor, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle y sus personajes no son míos, son de CLAMP y este fic no tiene otro objetivo más que entretener, los demás personajes si son míos. Que lo disfruten.

**oOoOoOo**

**AMOR SOBRE HIELO**

**Capitulo ****diez: Todo quedó en el olvido**

Shaoran asintió en silencio, contiendo sus ganas de llorar y de moler a golpes al maldito que había lastimado a su amada, sin embargo ahora lo más importante era huir de allí y llevar a un lugar seguro a las chicas.

- ¡Shaoran Cuidado! – El gritó de la chica rubia hizo a el joven voltear

Sin embargo, todo se torno oscuro, el viento golpeó la zona de manera extraña, como no lo había hecho en toda la noche y lo único que se pudo escuchar en el silencio de la noche fue un disparo y el grito desesperado y desgarrador de la chica hindú.

**oOoOoOo**

_- Shaoran ¿Qué pasaría si yo muriera – Había preguntado la chica sin razón aparente mientras permanecían abrazados en la cama a la luz de la luna la noche anterior_

_- Querida no digas eso – reprochó él dándole un tierno dulce en los labios – eso no va a pasar_

_- Shaoran… contéstame – repitió la castaña - ¿Qué pasaría si yo muriera? ¿Qué pasaría contigo?_

_- ¿Qué pasaría? – Repitió el joven sin dejar de mirarla - __la luna se apagaría y mi alma se perdería en el vacío…no puedo ni pensarlo… vivir… sin ti…_

_- Shaoran… - murmuró la castaña abrazándose a él_

_- sin embargo… antes de perder tu vida… daría la mía a cambio…_

**oOoOoOo**

Meilin y Tomoyo caminaban desesperadas por los pasillos del hospital, bañadas en lágrimas y desesperadas por recibir información de sus amigos. Lo último que habían escuchado por el teléfono al momento en que Eriol se había comunicado con ellas era que al parecer Cedric y unos matones habían atacado a las tres chicas y al ambarino en un parque local y que los primos de ambos habían resultado heridos.

- ¡Señorita! – Exclamó Tomoyo al llegar ala recepción del piso de emergencias de la sala de observación del hospital – Busco a Syaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto

- ¿Son sus familiares? –preguntó la enfermera

- Si! – Exclamó Meilin – La señorita Daidouji es prima de Sakura Kinomoto y soy prima de Syaoran Li

- Claro, La señorita Kinomoto se encuentra en este momento en observación por el Doctor Kwan, habitación 52-B – dijo la enfermera con voz dulce

Meilin palideció al ver que no le había dicho nada de su primo, mientras la chica de ojos amatistas corría en la dirección que la enfermera le había indicado.

- ¿y mi primo? ¿Syaoran Li? – preguntó la joven china desesperada.

La joven enfermera de turno revisó varios papeles que tenía en el lugar y los datos del computador, y luego de preguntarle algo a la enfermera que la acompañaba mirando a la chica con algo de pena negando con la cabeza.

- No tengo registrado a el joven Syaoran Li señorita

La chica de cabellos negros asintió con la cabeza y corrió en la dirección que había tomado la amatista segundos antes. No había información de Syaoran. ¿Acaso…?

**oOoOoOo**

En la sala de espera del área de observación, Fye, el joven de cabellos rubios consolaba a la joven hindú quien apenas había dejado de llorar minutos antes. La chica ahora se encontraba muy calmada entre sus brazos. Al otro extremo de la sala la joven de rizos dorados mantenía la cabeza baja. Ni siquiera sabía que hacía allí con ellos, sin embargo se sentía culpable por lo que les había pasado a Sakura y Syaoran.

Touya también se encontraba allí, sin embargo, el se encontraba hablando con varios doctores en el hospital, ya que el joven era un renombrado doctor en donde había realizado sus estudios.

- Iré por café – anunció Fye poniéndose de pié, acomodando a la mas pequeña de los Li en el sofá – les traeré té a ti y a Angie

Nadja asintió en silencio sin embargo su mirada se desvió a la chica de lentes, que permanecía callada e inmóvil al otro laso de la estancia. Con pasos lentos la chica se puso de pié y camino hasta ésta sentándose a su lado.

- Calma Angie, ya verás que todo estará bien – la consoló la chica Li apartándole unos mechones de cabello del rostro – Sakura y Syaoran son muy fuertes, y han esperado mucho tiempo para estar juntos, algo como esto no los podrá separar

La joven de rizos dorados levantó la mirada hasta los ojos verdes de la chica que se encontraba a su lado. ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo lo que estaba pasando ninguno de ellos la estuviese culpando? ¿Era posible que su hermano hubiese estado equivocado todos esos años y la gente no fuera tan malvada como el decía?

- ¿En donde está Sakura? – preguntó Tomoyo apareciendo estrepitosamente en la sala de espera en donde ambas chicas la miraron, Nadja con el rostro un tanto triste y Angie con los ojos cargados de lágrimas - ¡¿En donde está?!

La pregunta desesperada de la ambarina hizo que Nadja se pusiera de pie, dejando a la rubia y acercándose a la amatista a quien abrazó tratando de consolar. Tomoyo había reventado en lágrimas.

- Sakura está estable tomoyo, pero no se encuentra consiente – explicó la Hindú con un nudo en la garganta al ver como reaccionaba la amatista – los doctores no saben que tan fuerte fue la conmoción por el golpe

Tomoyo suspiró entre lágrimas un tanto aliviada, mientras Nadja comenzaba a llorar de nuevo al ver a Meilin, quien recién llegaba a la sala de espera. Meilin también lloraba. Sin embargo, las tres chicas la miraban fijamente sin pronunciar palabra, pero… ¿Por qué nadie decía nada sobre Shaoran?

**oOoOoOo**

El joven de cabello negro y ojos azules observaba a través del vidrio a la chica que yacía en la cama del área de observación del hospital. Estaba pálida y su cabeza se encontraba prácticamente cubierta por vendas a la vez que el monitor señalaba sus signos vitales.

Eriol suspiro pesadamente. Para esos momentos lo más probable era que todos se encontraran ya en la sala de espera Era realmente un alivio, que a pesar de todo Sakura se encontrara bien. Sin embargo, era Shaoran el que lo preocupaba. El inglés se giró lentamente, dejando escapar un pesado suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos al recostar su espalda contra el cristal.

- Deberías dejar de suspirar de esa manera, es realmente molesto – dijo el hombre que se encontraba apoyado contra la pared frente a él

- No es mi problema que estés tan tenso como para ni siquiera poder suspirar – dijo el joven de ojos azules en tono sereno – o que agraves más la situación de Sakura

- No tienes idea de lo horrible que fue, lo podía haber mantenido todo bajo mi control y sin embargo… - el hombre cerró el puño con fuerza mientras evitaba que una par de lagrimas salieran de sus ojos - no pude protegerla… soy un idiota…

- No seas tan duro contigo Shaoran, hiciste lo que pudiste y gracias a Dios nada pasó a mayores – lo confortó el ojiazul – sin embargo eso solo fue por esta vez… no podemos estar seguros de que Cedric se quedará así como así…

Shaoran avanzó unos pasos, colocando su mano vendada sobre el frío cristal, como si tratara de acariciar a la castaña. Se sentía tan impotente al verla en esa cama sin moverse, sin sonreír, sin irradiar aquella paz y aquella luz que la castaña solía desprender en donde se encontrase.

- Gracias amigo, si tu no hubieras llegado en ese momento no se… - Shaoran no pudo hablar más, la simple idea de lo que pudo haber pasado lo atormentaba

**oOo Flashback oOo**

Al ver a Cedric caer al suelo, Shaoran no pudo evitar la necesidad de volver con su amada Sakura. Quien yacía con un corte en su mejilla en el regazo de de la chica hindú quien lloraba en silencio.

- Tenemos que irnos Shaoran – dijo la chica sin despegar su mirada del rostro de la castaña – Sakura no responde

Shaoran asintió en silencio, contiendo sus ganas de llorar y de moler a golpes al maldito que había lastimado a su Sakura, sin embargo ahora lo más importante era huir de allí y llevar a un lugar seguro a las chicas.

- ¡Shaoran Cuidado! – El gritó de la chica rubia hizo a el joven voltear

Sin embargo, todo se torno oscuro, el viento golpeó la zona de manera extraña, como no lo había hecho en toda la noche y lo único que se pudo escuchar en el silencio de la noche fue un disparo y el grito desesperado y desgarrador de la chica hindú.

La chica rubia calló de rodillas mirando horrorizada a su hermano quien había recibido un impacto de bala en la mano justo en el momento que apuntaba en el ambarino. Nadja ahogó un pequeño grito al ver a Cedric levantarse mirando con odio a la pareja que se encontraba en el suelo y huyó de allí con dificultad al escuchar las sirenas de los policías al acercarse al lugar.

El sonido de un objeto cayendo al suelo atrajo la atención del ambarino y la joven Hindú. Se trataba del teléfono celular de Angie, el cual había caído de la mano de ella al darse cuenta que había logrado ponerle fin a todo. Sin embargo, Sakura no respondía y se estaba poniendo fría. Shaoran la tomó en brazos mientras Nadja, ahogada en lágrimas ayudaba a una autómata Angie a ponerse de pie.

En ese momento mientras escuchaban las sirenas de los policías acercarse, una figura de hombre se acercaba hacia ellos corriendo con una pistola en las manos. Los tres retrocedieron, mientras aguardaban con temor y nerviosismo descubrir la identidad de quien se les acercaba.

- ¡Shaoran! ¿Están bien? Angie me dijo todo pero... – Eriol se detuvo frente a el ambarino quien sostenía entre sus brazos a la castaña, la cual se mantenía inconsciente, su respiración se detuvo... sería posible que Sakura… - Sakura…

La policía interrumpió cualquier tipo de palabras que podían haber cruzado en ese momento. Shaoran y Sakura rápidamente fueron atendidos por los técnicos que inmediatamente los introducían a las ambulancias y los dirigían al hospital.

Todo había terminado al menos por el momento.

**oOo Fin del Flashback oOo**

Shaoran suspiró con pesar, el sonido de las maquinas conectadas a el cuerpo de Sakura no eran más que una formalidad, sin embargo, el verla allí, en esa cama de hospital con esos claves conectados a su cuerpo lo mantenían completamente desesperado.

- Será mejor que volvamos a la sala de espera – dijo Eriol mientras caminaba hasta la salida del pasillo de observación- Meilin y Tomoyo acaban de llegar

El ambarino asintió con la cabeza, y echándole un último vistazo a la castaña salio del lugar, al menos se encontraba estable, y aún debía tranquilizar a Mei y hablar con la joven inglesa, ella probablemente sabría que más traía Cedric entre manos.

- ¡Shaoran! – Meilin se lanzó entre lágrimas a los brazos de su primo, este se quejó un poco estrechándola contra si, evitándole retirarse por sus quejas - ¡Oh Xiao Lang! ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti!

- Calma Mei, todo está bien - el ambarino acariciaba lentamente los cabellos de su sollozante prima mientras la mirada de los presentes se calmaba un poco- calma, todo estará bien

- ¿Cómo está Sakura? – Preguntó la amatista con ojos cristalinos mientras su prometido se acercaba a abrazarla

- Dormida – contestó Eriol mientras besaba ligeramente la frente de su prometida – está estable, aún duerme, no te preocupes Sakura estará bien

Un suspiro colectivo se hizo presente en la sala de espera. El grupo que se había creado al aparecer ambos jóvenes en la sala se había disuelto, y allí, en el mismo lugar, sin moverse, solamente habían quedado los jóvenes chinos y la chica de rizos dorados. El ambarino le sonrió levemente a la joven inglesa y lentamente comenzó a separar a su prima de su pecho.

Meilin levantó la mirada confundida aunque un poco más reconfortada y luego miró en dirección a la chica de rizos dorados. La miró de mala manera, sabía que no había sido culpa de Angie, pero de cualquier manera no podía dejar de sentir un poco de rencor en contra de ella.

- Mei, debo hablar con Angie a solas – agregó Shaoran dulcemente mientras se separaba de ella y se encaminaba a el lado de la chica inglesa - ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un café Angie?

La joven china resopló volviendo a su antiguo puesto junto con la joven hindú mientras Shaoran acompañaba a aquella casi desconocida a la cafetería del hospital, que dijeran lo que quisieran sobre ella, pero no la convencía, había algo malo con ella, y estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo.

**oOoOoOo**

Había pasado casi un día desde el incidente en el parque. Sakura parecía estar bien, sin embargo aún no despertaba. Después de varias horas en el hospital habían comenzado a turnarse para vigilar cambios en el estado de la castaña. Sin embargo, Shaoran no se había separado ni un segundo de la sala de espera de observación a donde habían trasladado a Sakura luego de varias horas de inconsciencia.

En realidad no era una situación muy preocupante. Tras varios análisis a el cerebro y sistema nervioso de Sakura, habían llegado a la concusión de que el golpe no había sido o suficientemente fuerte como para causarle algún daño físico, por lo que, la inconciencia en la que ésta se encontraba, seguramente era por algún problema psicológico que el trauma le había producido a la chica.

- Si abuelo Sakura está bien - repetía Nadja al teléfono mientras hablaba con el abuelo de Sakura, al parecer se había convertido en el noticiero en el caso nuevo de Sakura – te prometo que te avisaré cuando despierte… si abuelo… si… todos te queremos… si abuelo… lo prometo… esta bien… adiós abuelo… adiós…

Nadja suspiró con una pequeña sonrisita en el rostro. Era increíble lo insistente que podía ser el abuelo Amamiya al teléfono, pero era reconfortante saber la confianza que le habían tomado, definitivamente ella era como de la familia, una vez más se sentía acogida en el seno de un hogar. Realmente era una chica con suerte.

- Chocolate con malvaviscos para la princesa – dijo el hombre alto y rubio delante de ella y ella solo pudo sonreír tomando el vaso que le alcanzaba. El ambarino que la acompañaba en la sala de espera no hizo más que rodar los ojos ante el comentario ¿a quien engañaban? – café negro para el príncipe azul

Nadja soltó una pequeña risita al igual que el rubio, mientras Shaoran solo tomaba el vaso de café en silencio. ¿A quien se le ocurría bromear con cuentos de hadas en esos momentos? Sakura estaba inconsciente en un cuarto a pocos metros de ellos y un maniático loco andaba suelo por las calles de Tokio pensando como matarlos.

- Shaoran unos policías te buscan en la recepción… - Shaoran asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie dejando a Fye, Nadja y Tomoyo quienes lo acompañaban en ese momento en la espera, sin embargo una vocecilla se escuchó tras él.

- Voy contigo hermano – se trataba de Nadja quien inmediatamente se había puesto de pié y había tomado su mano libre con la de ella – puedo ayudar

Shaoran la miró con dulzura y caminó con ella hasta la recepción del hospital a paso firme, allí, un agente de alto rango, al que reconoció por el traje negro y dos oficiales uniformados lo aguardaban.

- ¿Li Shaoran? – preguntó uno de ellos mientras le estrechaban la mano y observaba de reojo a la muy sonriente menor de los Li sujetando con insistencia el brazo de su hermano mayor – Estamos aquí por orden especial, hemos investigado su caso con ayuda de unos agentes especiales de nuestra división y algunos otros datos que nos han proporcionado fuentes anónimas con respecto a los problemas que han tenido con el señor Cedric Cross

- ¿Qué clase de ayuda? – Era Nadja la que se adelantaba a querer saber todo, siempre era ella, siempre delante de todos, Shaoran paseo su mirada desde su hermana adoptiva hasta los agentes y asintió con la cabeza ante la expresión renuente de esos

- Esta bien, ella es Nadja Li, mi hermana, estuvo allí el día de… el incidente… - informó Shaoran, aparentemente los agentes eran nuevos en el caso.

Y efectivamente, así era, luego de ojear unas cuantas veces el expediente que llevaba en sus manos asintió un poco más tranquilo a pequeña y desvió la mirada a Shaoran.

- Aquí dice que la Señorita Ángela Cross también se encontraba allí el día del ataque, ¿se encuentra ella aquí? – preguntó el agente mirando a el ambarino

- No, ella se encuentra en el hotel con nuestros demás parientes, debido a su situación hemos decidido alojarla con nosotros por su seguridad, estamos seguros que su hermano demente querrá hacerle daño luego de esto… - Shaoran cerró su puño al recordar al hombre inglés, era una rata, un escoria, había sido capaz de lastimar a Sakura y seguramente sería capaz de lastimar a su pobre hermana

- En efecto, un grupo de agentes ha sido enviado a vigilar el hotel en el que se están hospedando –agregó el agente ante la mirada sorprendida de ambos jóvenes, Eriol de seguro tenía que ver eso, nadie tenía tantas influencias como para movilizar a la policía de Japón de esa manera – un par de agentes se quedarán aquí también por si fuera necesario, tenemos razones para creer que el señor Cross tiene contactos con la mafia, este caso es ahora de índole internacional por lo que el cuidado nunca será suficiente

El hombre revisó un poco más de papeles en el expediente mientras hacía una pausa. Nadja miró por el hombro del agente a los dos policías y luego a su hermano, todo parecía ser muy serio. Vaya, y ella que pensaba que su vida se estaba poniéndose emocionante. ¡Esto era de locos!

- Tenemos las declaraciones de usted, su hermana y la señorita Cross, pero aún no tenemos la se la señorita Kinomoto, quien es la principal victima ¿podemos hablar con ella? – preguntó en un tono de lo más normal el agente sin embargo Shaoran no supo que decir ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir a eso? La salud de Sakura estaba perfectamente bien pero ¿oh sorpresa! Bella durmiente no deseaba despertar. Cuentos de hadas. Irónico.

- Ella aún no esta del todo bien –era Nadja, de nuevo, debía darle un buen regalo de cumpleaños, se lo merecía, esa niña realmente era un regalo caído del cielo - Pero puedo guiarlos con el Doctor Kinomoto, es el hermano de Sakura y lleva el caso de cerca, ¿me acompaña?

El hombre asintió complacido y con un gesto hizo que ambos agentes lo siguieran. La chica solo volteó a ver a su hermano guiñándole un ojo y sacándole la lengua de manera traviesa al ambarino, lo cual le sacó una sonrisa, la primera en horas. Nadja nunca cambiaria y realmente esperaba que así fuera. No habían desaparecido aún por el pasillo cuando una tímida voz lo llamó a su espalda.

- ¿Shaoran? – el joven chino giró para ver a la chica de rizos dorados que acababa de llegar al hospital con lo que parecía una cesta con comida, a su lado se encontraba la joven china quien parecía estar forzada a acompañar a la inglesa - ¿Qué querían esos policías?

- Solo hablarnos sobre algunas cosas de seguridad para ti y para Sakura – dijo el ambarino son riéndole a ambas chicas – los demás están en la sala de espera Mei

La chica asintió sin decir nada y a paso rápido se alejó del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, quitándole de las manos la cesta a la chica de ojos azules. Angie tragó en seco al mirar como meilin se alejaba sin decirle nada.

- Parece que no le agrado a Mei – señaló la chica sonando bastante obvia mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa apenada a el joven chino quien únicamente atinó en encogerse de hombros

- Mei es un poco territorial, y también un poco desconfiada – explicó Shaoran mientras se acercaba a la chica inglesa y pasaba un brazo por sus hombros – pero se le pasará, créeme, cuando lo sepa todo, la policía ya comenzó las investigaciones de fondo y todo gracias a ti

Angie sonrió levemente sonrojada. Shaoran en serio era un joven muy amable. ¿Quién diría que a pesar de todo lo que había hecho su hermano a Sakura, él aun seguiría siendo tan amable y comprensivo con ella? Talvez, a pesar de todo, la locura de su hermano realmente le había encontrado un lugar en el mundo y ¿Quién sabe? Talvez en el corazón de alguien también.

**oOoOoOo**

Apenas y podía sentir su cuerpo bajo su cabeza. Era una sensación realmente extraña, como estar flotando en el aire, o más bien en algo que le adormecía cada una de sus terminales nerviosas. No podía moverse, trataba de hacerlo, estaba segura de hacer lo que se suponía que debía hacer para moverse pero no podía.

Era como uno de esos sueños de los que no puedes despertar. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿En donde estaba?

_¿Estoy muerta?_

No, la muerte no podía ser así. Ya sea estuviera en el cielo o en el infierno, no debería sentir ese extraño olor que se colaba a su alrededor. ¿Sangre? ¿Lejía? ¿Alcohol? ¿Yodo? ¿Era todo eso junto?

_¿Qué pasó?_

Buscó entre la maraña que era ahora su cabeza la razón por la que se encontraba en ese lugar, el que aún no descifraba , pero todo era borroso, además esas extrañas punzadas y esa sensación de aire en su cabeza le impedían pensar bien.

_¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Piensa!_

Ok, no había nada, solo sombras, escenas borrosas de las que no reconocía nada y figuras fugaces, sombras sin sentido. Eso no estaba bien. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza? Quizás debía comenzar por descubrir en que lugar se encontraba.

_Esta bien Sakura... escucha…_

Había muy pocos sonidos afuera de su cabeza a decir verdad. Silencio. No había voces en ese lugar. Era un lugar muy silencioso… un momento, había algo un pequeño sonido… constante, muy molesto a decir verdad. Bip… bip… bip...

¿Una alarma? No, no podía ser una alarma, era un sonido muy suave y agudo para ser una alarma. Pero era una maquina. Sí, era una maquina. ¿En donde había escuchado ese sonido antes? En la televisión o en un película seguramente. ¡Era un maquina de hospital! ¿Estaba en un hospital?

_Muy bien, eso explica el olor y el dolor en mi cabeza… bien Sakura… ahora estas pensando…_

¿Por qué estaba en un hospital? Trató de moverse, pero su cuerpo aún no respondía por completo, lo sentía adormecido, un poco engarrotado y la cabeza dolía cada vez más. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormida? Debía abrir los ojos. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud y un poco adolorida. Pero nada… ¿estaba ciega?

_No Sakura, no estás ciega… si estuvieras ciega no verías blanco…_

Tenía algo en los ojos, algo cubría sus ojos. Con cuidado trató de llevar su mano derecha hasta su cabeza, pero algo se lo impedía. Algo dolía. ¿Cables? ¿Una intravenosa tal vez? Está bien, intentó con su mano izquierda. Temblaba un poco, seguro habían usado anestesia en ella. Tocó con cuidado su cabeza y sobre sus ojos. Tela, una venda sobre sus ojos y toda su cabeza. Ok. Quizás la habían operado ¿De qué? Algo estaba mal. ¿Era normal que no recordara por qué estaba allí? Quizás era por la anestesia. Si, probablemente eso era.

- Señorita, ¡que bien que haya despertado! ¿Se siente bien?

Era la voz de un hombre, no lo reconocía, de seguro era un enfermero o doctor. Que bien, ahora podría preguntar.

- uhm… si… solo un poco confundida – contestó su voz pastosa, quizás había pasado mucho tiempo sin hablar, mucho tiempo dormida, ok, eso era normal.

- Esa bien Sakura, todo estará bien –era otro hombre, su voz era agradable, sonaba un poco dulce y algo familiar también, quizás él la había operado – e quitaremos la venda de los ojos, no los abras hasta que te avise

- Esta bien… - Sakura, la reconocía, eso era bueno, definitivamente debía haber sido su cirujano.

Se les unió una voz femenina, de seguro la enfermera de turno. Y entre los tres la ayudaron a sentarse un poco, se sentía un poco mareada, la anestesia de nuevo. Los tres con sumo cuidado comenzaron a retirar los vendajes que cubrían su cabeza y sus ojos, quizás había sido mera seguridad. La luz poco apoco comenzaba a filtrarse bajo sus parpados, se sentía bien, al menos no estaba ciega.

- Bien Sakura, puedes abrir los ojos – informó la voz familiar – con cuidado, la luz puede molestarte un poco al principio

Con lentitud, la castaña comenzó a abrir los ojos, era verdad, la luz le lastimaba un poco los ojos y hacía que le doliera un poco más la cabeza, pero era soportable. Al principio veía nublado, como si tuviera algo dentro de sus ojos. Necesitó parpadear un par de veces para poder mejorar su vista un poco más.

- ¿Todo bien? – pregunto el dueño de aquella voz tan familiar, tenía el cabello oscuro, y le sonreía, parecía agradable, le inspiraba confianza

Sakura le sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza sintiendo un leve mareo y unas punzadas extrañas a un lado de la cabeza- Se llevó la mano libre a la frente y lentamente se dejó caer, con ayuda de la enfermera, de nuevo a la almohada de la cama.

- ¿Por qué siempre te metes en problemas Sakura? ¡En serio! ¡No tienes remedio! ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo!

La chica parpadeó un par de veces más mirando a el medico. Parecía conocerla un poco más de lo que ella creía. Eso era extraño. Su cara no le era completamente conocida, únicamente su voz.

- ¿siempre? – la joven de ojos esmeraldas arrugó el entrecejo ¿siempre? ¿Cuántas veces había estado antes en un hospital? Ninguna, que ella recordara – Disculpe… ¿nos conocemos desde hace mucho?

El hombre guardó silencio, no dijo absolutamente nada por los siguientes segundos, solo emitió un pesado suspiro y pasó su mano nerviosamente por su cabello oscuro. Parecía decepcionado, ¿preocupado? Quien sabe, de todas maneras no lo conocía. El otro doctor, sin embargo, se acercó un poco más a ella, aún sonriéndole y comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales mientras la enfermera apuntaba en una libreta metálica.

- Sakura, soy el doctor Ayanami ¿recuerdas por qué estas aquí? – cuestionó siempre sonriéndole y esperó pacientemente mientras la veía. Sakura permaneció pensativa unos segundos y con voz dudosa contestó.

- Por que… ¿estoy enferma? ¿Me operaron... – sus respuestas eran más bien otras preguntas, la verdad era que no estaba segura – de la cabeza?

La enfermera ahogó un gemido de sorpresa y casi inmediatamente fue reprendida por la mirada casi furica de ambos doctores, inmediatamente bajó la cabeza y continúo escribiendo en la libreta metálica. Sakura la miró extrañada.

El doctor de cabello oscuro se excusó con los tres presentes y salio de la habitación a paso rápido, dejándolos allí para que el doctor Ayanami continuara con el chequeo general de la interna. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué a su hermanita?

Exhaló pesadamente. Debía decirles a los demás. Se armó de valor, eso definitivamente no sería nada fácil. Caminó con paso lento pero seguro a la sala de espera en donde seguramente estarían todos reunidos.

Cuando el galeno hizo su aparición en la sala todos se apresuraron a acercarse a él, sus rostros reflejaban muchas cosas, nerviosismo, miedo expectación, curiosidad. Tragó seco. Eso no sería nada fácil.

- Touya… ¿Cómo está Sakura? – era Nadja, por su puesto ella siempre queriendo saberlo todo y rompiendo siempre los silencios mas fríos cuando era necesario.

- Ella… Sakura ha despertado… -era una buena noticia, sin embargo su expresión un tanto sombría y nada alegre había hecho que el alivio y la alegría en el rostro de los demás se borrara casi al instante en que había dado la feliz noticia - … pero ella… Sakura… - respiró hondo, debía decirlo de una vez – Sakura tiene amnesia…

Todos se quedaron en silencio, las lágrimas en los ojos de tomoyo habían aparecido rápidamente mientras Mei corría a consolarla. Sakura estaba bien, pero, al mismo tiempo ¿no lo estaba? Eso no lo habían esperado, habían pensado en muchas posibilidades pero nunca en una tan fuere. ¿Amnesia.

Shaoran y angie aparecieron en ese momento en la sala de espera sonriendo. Pero el ambiente era tan pesado que fácilmente podría haber sido cortado con un cuchillo. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de ambos.

¿Qué le sucedía a Sakura? ¿Por qué nadie decía nada? ¿Y por que Touya los miraba con tanta tristeza?

**oOoOoOo**

**CONTINUARA…**

Antes que nada déjenme decirles que:

**¡'FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!**

Ok ok, lo sé. No es el capítulo más largo en la historia del mundo. Ni tampoco era lo que tenía pensado para la historia. Pero estaba yo un día (ahora) tranquilamente escuchando música en mi cama cuando se me ocurrió este giro para la historia y me puse a escribirlo. Al final, el capitulo me dejo bastante satisfecha y en pro de no hacerlos esperar más decidí publicarlo.

¡No hay anda como una buena dosis de amnesia y drama para darle energía a una historia! Jajajaja… lo siento…

Por otra parte, perdón si de ahora en adelante los capítulos de mis historias son más cortos. Pero he decidido que mientras más cortos sean mas rápido terminare en armarlos y más rápido podré publicar así que creo que conviene un poco.

**ANUNCIOS**: corté con mi novio así que tendré tiempo extra para escribir y eran menos términos extraños en las próximas peleas (si es que las hay) jajajaja, luego de que termine mis fics de CCS, sacare proyectos nuevos de Twilight (si soy otra de las millones de traumadas con ese fenómeno de vampiros perfectos y brillantes a la luz del sol) y bueno solamente xD

Como siempre muchas gracias a los que dejan sus reviews a pesar de que esta tonta y holgazana escritora se tarde tanto en actualizar. Ahora les contesto:

**Cainat09:** ay lo siento, se que me tarde mucho, lo siento en serio, no tengo cara que mostrarte, pero bueno aquí tienes un capi nuevo, espero que no hayan muerto muchos, cuídate y gracias por tu apoyo!!

**Erikka Kiddo:** Me alegra que mi fic te haya hecho vivir tantas emociones con solo leerlo. Creo que esa es una de las mejores cosas que se le puede decir a una escritora (al menos a una mala como yo jajaja) pero bueno, aquí tiene tu nuevo capi, espero que te guste, se que es mas calmadito pero siempre todo un stress. Jajaja muchas gracias por tu review!

**Amatista1986:** bueno ahora ya sabes que paso con ellos, no están así como que completamente bien, pero ¿al menos están vivos no? Jejeje espero que te gustes y me sigas la pista.

**:** bueno, lo siento pero lo hice!! Jajaja al menos no los maté no? Jajajaj bueno espero que te guste este capi, espero tu review y tus opiniones para el otro. Muchas gracias!! Bye!

**Goddes_Aeris:** jajaja si si tu tenias la culpa de esa escena cachonda! Tú me incitaste a ponerla!!! Tu y tus fics malévolos!! Jajajaja y que bueno que te hubiera puesto cachonda. Espero que hayas conseguido cof cof como quitártelo jajajajaja UNA DUCHA FRIA!!! Mal pensada! Jajajaja están todos vivos como veras aunque no del todo bien pero bueno, se las apañaran ¿o no? Jejejeje y no, esto aun no se termina aun falta mucho. Pero muchas gracias por tu apoyo!! En serio muchas gracias!!

**MARELIMUZ94:** bueno querida que bien que logre transmitirte tantos sentimientos mi historia. Como veras no se murió nadie. Así que bueno todo estará bien. Espero jajajaja gracias por tu review!!

**Fabisa: **Hola de nuevo amiga!!! Jajajaj y no pos no veo a Shaoran haciendo saltos de la lucha libre jajajaj supongo que queda la idea para otro fanfic. No e preocupes por no haber dejado review antes en realidad me halaga mucho saber que me sigues la pista. Aww eres una lectora muy fiel. Al rato cambiamos MSN te parece? Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!! Eres lo máximo!!

**HaRuNo-SaMy:** ay no, dime por favor que no moriste!!! Y si lo hiciste dame una señal!! Pues no murieron no? Eso no me hace mala verdad? Espero que te guste este chapter, cuídate mucho.

**Hik-Chan:** no te escapes de clases!! Dios miyo!!! Bueno si es para leer mi fic si jajajaja nah es broma, pero bueno que bien que te haya gustado, espero que te guste este también.

**Dahia:** muchas gracias en serio, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que digas eso de mi historia. Aquí tienes la conti.

**Angel_Zafiro: **Desu… desu… seee tu madre siempre en mera cachonderia obligándome a hacer cosas que no quiero (se hace la victima) xD naaaah es mentira, yo lo hice con gusto y me alegro que haya gustado tanto en serio. Espero que ya hayas solucionado tus problemas con tu cuenta de FF, de cualquier manera te notificare por MSN :P cuídate mucho, y gracias por tu apoyo!!!

**Yohko_Bennington: Comadre**!!! Plis plis no me pegues!! No quise tardar tanto pero es que mi inspiración no llegaba!! Te lo juro que nooo!!! Jajaja y pues síguele de comunicativa que así me alegras la vida jajajaja bueno aquí tienes tu otro capi pues, haber que nuevos términos me usas en tu próximo review jajaja cuídate!!!

**Ady92:** Primera de dos cosas: perdón!!! Pero es que es mejor dejar así los finales de los capis, así quieren leer mas o no? Jajajajaja Sigo leyendo tus muñecos de porcelana, no creas que no, así que sigamos. Tu con los muñecos y yo con mi hielo jajaja ok? cuídate mucho y un honor que me dejes reviews colega!!! Cuídate.

**MelidaSxS: **no pos pero también estudia!!! Que no quiero que por mi culpa te desveles y de paso repruebes!! Jajajaja bueno mira aquí tiene actualización, espero te guste, muchas gracias por tu review, espero saber que te pareció este capi nuevo.

**Carlie_Cullen:** HIJA MIA DE MI VIDAAA!!! Jajaja aqui tienes otro capi mi bebé, para que seas feliz y hablemos mas por MSN sobre mis fics y tus próximos fic!! Te quiero mi bebé vampiro!!! Cada minuto que estuviste en mi vientre valió la pena! xD

**Any: **Muchas gracias Any, espero que te haya gustado mucho este capi también y que te hayan gustado mis oros fics también.

**Sayuri_Noa: **se que me tarde mucho, lo siento pero mira aquí tienes nuevo capi, espero que lo disfrutes mucho y espero tu opinión en otro review si? cuídate byes.

**Kanna:** Muchas gracias!! Gracias por tus halagos y feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!!

Ok hasta allí los reviews, muchas gracias también a los que me ponen como fav o como alert mi fic o a mi misma, Dios se los a apagar con bendiciones!! Por que no saben lo feliz que me hace eso.

Gracias a todos en serio por su apoyo. Y no lo olviden **ENVIEN REVIEWS!!! AUNQUE SEA PARA DESEARME LA MUERTE!!** Jajajajajajajajaaja sus reviews me ayudan a seguir y a mejorar esta historia. Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima.


End file.
